


Sanditon: Another Time

by sukiblue99



Category: Sanditon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99
Summary: Sanditon, the story retold, this time with James Stringer as our reluctant hero.A darker look at the characters uncovering their less than honourable grittier lives.I am not sure where this journey will lead, save for an expected Happy Ever After. This may not be the story for those in love with Mr Sidney Parker.
Comments: 223
Kudos: 97





	1. James Stringer

James Stringer at the age of four and twenty, was fortuitously employed as the Foreman of the large development of houses and shops in Sanditon Town. It was not as fortuitous that his employer Mr Tom Parker was habitually unable to pay him or his workers.   
A new day dawned and the ever optimistic James looked forward to a day of toil with the possibility of payment at the end of it. In fact this day brought him a whole new understanding of optimism and for the first time in his life, love.   
Mr Tom Parker brought a guest to view the building of the terrace. A young lady, previously unknown to James. Mr Parker helped her up the ladder, which she climbed swiftly, without trepidation. She alighted sure footedly, taking James’ hand for a moment. A smile of sweet joy greeted him. James felt a warmth grow in his heart, a sensation of excitement lower in his torso and a slight weakness in his knees. A very confounding turn of events.  
Mr Parker followed and introduced his summer guest as Miss Heywood.  
“Very pleased to meet you, Miss Heywood.” James was careful to speak her name assuredly. He gave a small gracious bow, his eyes not leaving her face.  
“What brings a lady of such import to a small town as Sanditon?” James received a wider smile and a gentle laugh.  
“I am of no import, Sir, just a young girl from the village of Willingden. Do you know it?”  
“I’m afraid I do not, as yet, but I hope to discover its charms in the future.” He allowed himself a very slight wink as he spoke to her. He noticed a brief flush to her cheeks.   
Tom Parker began expousing his views on the development of Sanditon. How he had designed and planned the building works all himself. If it weren’t for his genteel and weak frame he most probably would have suggested he lifted every stone and slate into place himself. James held his tongue but the irritation of being diminished by Mr Parker cut him. Miss Heywood gave him an encouraging look of wide eyed admiration. She directed her question to him, not to Mr Parker.  
“I see Mr Stringer, your design has the roof line drawing the eye down towards the sea? To afford the best views. How perfect.”  
Before he could even draw breath to answer, Tom Parker had continued.  
“Yes, very good, all my idea, roof lines to the sea, of course.”   
Miss Heywood raised her brows and James shared a moment to smile, both knowing Tom Parker was overstating his case somewhat.   
Miss Heywood continued to ask the sort of questions an interested and intelligent student of architecture might ask. She was certainly very knowledgeable. James had never met anyone quite like her. He was smitten.  
Mr Parker alighted from the scaffold as he saw his brother Sidney Parker and a couple of coves approach. James had little time for these so called gentlemen. It angered him that they frequented the Tavern. Their rowdy behaviour the previous evening had been an annoyance. Their ungentlemanly conduct manhandling the serving maids had almost resulted in blows. James knew the women who worked in the Tavern and their families, all good folk. They should not to be treated as wenches just for the amusement of some London gentlemen who were unable to hold their drink.   
Miss Heywood appeared to wish to descend the scaffold also, and while James would have preferred to delay her, he steadied her with a firm hand as she climbed down the ladder. His gift was another beautiful smile, and the tingling touch of her hand in his.   
They continued their conversation on solid ground, James showed Miss Heywood the plans for the terrace. The Mr Parkers seemed to have some sort of disagreement, and voices were raised. A final “as you wish brother!” was spat out and the company disbanded in a ill tempered flourish.   
Miss Heywood excused herself and took off swiftly after the younger Mr Parker. James felt more than a little disappointed and perplexed.


	2. The Swim

2.The Swim POSTED

At the end of another long and back breaking day James walked to the Coves for his daily swim. He undressed quickly, checking for walkers, hid his clothes under a rock and ran naked into the waves. The currents played over his limbs easing the pain of toil. He splashed and dived, stretching each aching muscle until all weariness left him and he felt renewed. The ocean bore him up as he floated on his back to watch the gulls swoop. The sun warmed his skin, and he thought again of the inviting Miss Heywood. The thought of her smile warmed his blood more.   
Hearing a sound on the pebbles, he looked across and spotted Miss Heywood walking carefully barefooted over the rocks. As if he had conjured her up with his mind. Her skirts were a little hitched and a pleasing sight of lace edged underskirt was on show. James considered looking away was appropriate, but knowing he could not be seen he continued to enjoy the view of her, free and unaffected by expectation. She paddled in the shallow waters for a time, her skirts held at almost knee level. James had never seen a lady’s calves before and found he couldn’t have emerged from the sea even if he’d wished too. He trod water quietly some distance from the shore and took in as much of Miss Heywood that he could. After she had collected some sea shells and fortunately did not discover James’ clothes, Miss Heywood put on her boots and headed towards town.   
Once she was at a safe distance, James swam strongly to shore. He dressed very quickly, his shirt catching on his wet skin. He ran up the steep beach path to the cliffs to casually come across Miss Heywood walking back into town.   
“Good day Miss Heywood. How surprising to see you here.” James was almost out of breath from the run up from the Coves, but covered it well he thought.   
“It is indeed Mr Stringer. A very good day.” She seemed genuinely pleased to see him, which made James grow suddenly a little nervous in her presence, alone. He hoped he could maintain a substantial conversation of interest and humour with her. He was not practised in the art of romantic conversation with a lady and his mind was empty of thoughts to entertain her. She had the effect of making him feel quite light headed.   
“I hope you do not mind my walking in the direction of town. We seem to be going the same way. I could turn back if you would prefer.” James wanted to make sure walking with Miss Heywood did not embarrass her, although he very much hoped they had a friendship she felt comfortable with.   
“Please do accompany me. I have tired of my own company. You can tell me more of the history of Sanditon and how you came to be foreman. I should like nothing better.” Miss Heywood fell into step with James on the narrow cliff path. Her occasional misstep was steadied by a quick and very gentle hand to the small of her back. James knew it was a bold move, but he was merely ensuring she did not stumble. Infact, James found each gentle touch was rewarded by a sideways glance and playful smile. They walked back towards town, occasionally bumping shoulders or brushing arms. A thrill James had never experienced. Her skirts flapped against his legs in the breeze, a sensation that was very pleasing. James enjoyed the physical closeness of Miss Heywood. His mind torturing him with visions of her laying on the grass, and happily giggling as he embraced her, planting kisses into the hollow of her neck. James wondered how it would feel to kiss her lips, as his head bent closer to her, to catch her words on the breeze. He felt a passionate need to touch her, so he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets in order to ensure he didn’t. He managed to continue an eloquent history of Sanditon and his family despite the vivid daydreams she inspired.


	3. James’ Mother

James’ mother was employed in Eastbourne as a Lady’s maid to a Lady of great wealth and status. She had fled the family home as James reached his sixteenth birthday. No longer requiring the defence of his mother, James helped her pack and remove herself to a situation of respect and safety. James had grown strong and broad in his sixteenth year and his father no longer troubled him with his fists. Old Stringer was well aware a fight between them now would result in injury and possibly worse at the hands of his strong and determined son. They shared the family home in an uneasy truce. James often mused of a time he would have his own house, built by his own hands, that he could bring his mother home to.   
That evening, a quiet night in the Tavern beckoned. The workers gathered but there was not much drunk. With no wages gained for over a week, credit in the Tavern was running dry. The landlord, suffering also under the imposed loss of earnings, decided a boxing competition would raise spirits and drinking coin.   
The first man to step up ready for a fight was Sidney Parker, a little worse for a bottle of wine, but of a mind he could outwit and out punch any man. He stood in the centre of the room belligerently seeking a worthy opponent. James ignored him.  
The workers had seen Parker fight before. He boxed well, but he bit and scratched using any advantage in order to win. No one was inclined to take him on.   
“Stringer!” Parker noticed James in a corner, his disinterested countenance annoyed him. “Time for a rematch.” Since James had soundly won the last bout, he saw no need to repeat it. He had nothing to prove. Parker on the other hand, unstable from drink, ill tempered and desperate for revenge, might do some damage. He continued to ignore him, which goaded Parker further.  
“STRINGA!” James sighed. Could he never get away from this irritating family?  
“Five pounds.” James said evenly, not bothering to look up.  
“Ha! What if you lose?” Parker was pleased. He’d hooked him.  
“I won’t lose.” James gave him a steady disdainful glare.   
Parker grinned at him menacingly. James sighed.  
“A week’s work for your good for nothing brother, for no pay.” It made no difference to James, he hadn’t been paid in weeks.   
Parker sneered and placed a five pound note on the bar under his glass.  
James removed his shirt to fight bare chested, revealing muscles seemingly hewn from rock. He had no desire for Parker blood on his good white shirt. Parker chose to fight with his shirt on, seemingly unconcerned should it be torn or stained.   
The fight was not gentlemanly, or fair. The men held deep dislikes and these emerged during their scrap. Parker swore and spat. James dodged and goaded.   
“Another good for nothing Parker.” James had never lost to Parker but he’d been hurt on occasion and the fights were always close. He had no mind to lose to him this evening.   
“Did I see you with Tom’s little chit today?” Parker laughed at James. So he’d noticed her too.   
“I wouldn’t trouble yourself. She seems quite taken with me, as you’d expect.” His arrogance irritated James further. He felt the fire in his stomach flare.   
Parker picked up a chair to throw, swinging it about his head. Only quick thinking by Fred, who grabbed a leg as it passed over his head, saved James. Fred yanked the chair from Parker’s grasp, and stopped it crashing down onto James. Parker rounded on Fred, ready with his fists to take another on. With his back to James, the chance was now.   
“Parker!” James warned him, he wanted an opponent, not a distracted punch bag. A swift stinging upper cut to Parker’s flank rendered him momentarily breathless. Blows to his ribs followed. James would not give away his advantage. And then the moment of glory, Parker’s guard down briefly, an open shot straight into the centre of his face. Parker fell backwards and was caught by the crowd. Blood poured, he signalled his defeat.   
James checked he could still breathe. He stood over Parker and watched as he dabbed blood with his shirt sleeve. James was soundly told to mind his own business. So he dressed in his clean shirt, and instructed the landlord to provide drinks from the five pound winnings for everyone in the Tavern. Several hours later, the winnings all drunk and everyone in a pleasant state of merry, James went home to his father. 

Old Mr Stringer was a short rotund man with mousey colouring. His vice was alcohol, and his wages, when he had any, were spent in the Tavern. He had never thought kindly of his son for, in his belief, a very good reason. His marriage to James’ mother had been one of convenience, for him as much as her. His employer, the Duke of Wessex, paid him to take on his wife’s Lady’s maid, Alicia. She was with child and to avoid scandal, they were quickly married and given a cottage in Sanditon village, far enough from Eastbourne, to avoid any gossip. His wife never bore him any children of his own and Old Stringer was unable to love James. From a very small child James was quick and bright. His hazel eyes and curly auburn hair marked him as quite different to Old Stringer. As James grew, tall, broad and manly with refined features, high cheekbones and a reserved calm manner, Old Stringer felt even more dissatisfied with him. There was no family resemblance and Old Stringer hated James for the daily reminder he was not of his flesh.


	4. The Upturned Carriage

When Mr and Mrs Parker’s carriage overturned on Charlotte’s family farm, she did not know this would be the turn of events that would change her life forever.   
It had been a hard winter. The previous harvest was poor, after a wet and miserable summer. The cow in calf suffered dropsy and had fallen. Several months of salted beef followed but the future looked bleak. The tenants suffered also and rents were in arrears. Papa had to let the kitchen maid go. 

Charlotte helped the stricken Mr and Mrs Parker out of their upturned carriage. She led them gently from the wreckage and up to the farm. They were welcomed into the Heywood home, given sustenance and their carriage repaired.   
By way of gratitude and in payment for the kindness bestowed on them, the Parkers offered to sponsor Charlotte and bring her out during the Sanditon Season. Mr and Mrs Heywood were very pleased. Affording their daughter the chance to come out to genteel society, while being clothed by the wealthy Parkers was an opportunity not to be missed. Charlotte knew it was her duty to make a wealthy match which would save her many siblings. At the age of two and twenty she felt ready for her next challenge, to secure a rich and kindly husband.   
On their last evening’s stay at the Heywood farm, Mr Parker and Mr Heywood were ensconced in the study during a late night discussion of land versus industry. Mr Parker raised the question of Mr Heywood’s daughter.  
“My good man, Miss Heywood is an exceedingly charming young girl. I’m sure you want a beneficial marriage for her?”  
“I care only that my daughter is happy and loved, Mr Parker. She is free to choose her own husband. But should a fellow catch her eye, that is rich or in good employ, I shall not be disappointed.” The gentlemen shared a pleasant understanding.   
“Mr Heywood. I have a brother, a man of affairs and business, some seven and twenty years. I believe he would make an excellent husband for your daughter. He resides in London but visits us frequently. I can arrange a meeting, if you would like?” Tom was extremely eager for his brother to settle. Miss Heywood would suit him well.   
Quiet and polite, she would not interfere in his carousing, and she would only bring charm to his slightly ill tempered brother. Tom did not mention the lack of humility Sidney suffered from.  
“That will not be necessary. I trust Charlotte to choose a suitable man for herself. I will not sell her to the highest bidder.” Tom was a little disappointed that Mr Heywood could not be persuaded. But he still thought it a capital idea and would ensure it came to fruition.   
The next morning, the carriage repaired, Charlotte said goodbye to her eleven siblings, her dear Mama and Papa, and set off on her Sanditon adventure with the Parkers.

Mary Parker took Charlotte across the Sanditon cliffs to visit the formidable Lady Denham. The matriarch of Sanditon, Lady Denham liked to know everything that went on in her town, especially the arrival of new young ladies. It was Charlotte’s first introduction into Sanditon society.   
As Mary and Charlotte walked, a cabriolet chased towards them at frightening speed.   
Who on earth would travel so speedily across such rough tracks? Charlotte considered they’d most likely be a fool with little regard for their life.   
Mary grew very animated.  
“I do believe, yes, that is Sidney!” Mary waved as the smart cabriolet slowed. A tall, elegant gentleman jumped down and greeted her, smiling charmingly.  
“Mary, well met.” Charlotte considered him most pleasing to look at.  
“New maid?” He cast a cursory glance in Charlotte’s direction.  
“Sidney! This is Miss Charlotte Heywood, our guest for the season.” Mary reprimanded him.  
“Miss errrr.” His eyes swept over Charlotte and she felt a shudder. Had her Spencer not been fully buttoned she would have quickly buttoned it. His eyes made Charlotte feel exposed. She clutched at her bonnet ribbons and clearly replied “Heywood.”  
“Right.” He’d finished glancing at her and seemed disinterested.   
“I shall go and see Tom, perhaps see you later.” With that he swung himself up into his cabriolet and urged on his horses, just as fast as before.   
As he left, Mary looked whimsically at Charlotte.  
“He is so good. He can be dismissive sometimes, as he was with you, but he has such a true heart.” Mary smiled. Charlotte decided Mary’s expectation of ‘good’ did not match her own.


	5. Old Stringer’s Leg

4.Old Stringer’s Leg

Yet another day of toil began for James, high up on the scaffold. He looked to the sea and sand as he did each day now. Miss Heywood had got into the habit of walking past the terrace, after her morning sea bathing. She would arrive with loose hair, wet from the sea, hanging in charming ringlets. James kept an eye for her, and would watch her progress from the bathing machine back to town from a high vantage point. As she approached he would ensure he was to hand when she passed. This morning James was pleased to show Miss Heywood his latest drawings of the promenade. She appeared most impressed and congratulated him on his work of art. James continued to explain how he had plans to build his own town in the future.   
“Ambition is certainly a quality to admire, Mr Stringer.” James was most heartened by her approval. He felt his heart soar.   
“My father does not feel the same Miss Heywood. Sadly he believes I have ideas above my station.”  
Miss Heywood raised her hand to touch him gently on the forearm, but before he could receive her comfort a tremendous shout went up. They both rushed to a pile of building rubble and the sight of Old Mr Stringer bleeding and in great pain.   
Miss Heywood did not flinch or hesitate. She spoke to Mr Stringer, checked the bleeding to his head, pronounced it a flesh wound and set to look at his quite obviously broken leg. James was frozen with shock. While he had no finer feelings for his father, seeing him stricken in pain with an horrific looking wound, James was stunned. Miss Heywood grasped him firmly by the arms and shook him.  
“Mr Stringer! Help me.” She pulled up her skirts and tugged on her petticoat.  
“I need a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Could you please..” She directed him to pull at her petticoat and he grasped and pulled a length of hem. With a powerful gesture her skirts flew up and his eyes travelled further than he would have thought gentlemanly, but he could not stop himself. He was momentarily transported from his father’s situation, as he saw a glimpse of stocking and a length of long elegant thigh.   
Miss Heywood tied the tourniquet firmly above the wound, just as Mr Sidney Parker strode up shouting for the crowd to move.  
“Fetch the doctor.” Parker instructed. James snapped.  
“I’m not about to leave my father.” James was in no mood for Sidney Parker and his barked orders. Fred rushed off instead.   
Parker decided they’d take Mr Stringer to Trafalgar House. It was closer than Stringer’s home. They carried him carefully inside and placed him on a table in the drawing room.   
“Tom, Mary, some help please.” Parker barked commands and directed servants.  
“Charlotte! Goodness, what’s happened?” Mrs Parker turned white and seemed about to faint. Miss Heywood continued calmly.  
“We need hot water and sheets. The doctor is on his way.”  
Charlotte. What a beautiful name. The whirl of shock and panic briefly left James. He knew her name.  
Parker turned to James.  
“I think it’s best you wait outside. He will be taken care of.” James felt obliged to leave, but not inclined to do so. He reassured his father, now thankfully in less pain from the whisky Miss Heywood administered. James paced outside for what felt like an age.   
Eventually Miss Heywood came out to him. She was smiling and looked relieved. James was so happy to see her, he took up her hands as she explained his father’s leg had been successfully set and would be saved.   
Unfortunately Parker came outside also.  
“Your father needs you now.” His tone was short and lacking in any feeling. James excused himself from Miss Heywood, eventually letting her hands go, as Parker stood impassively watching.   
With the help of some workers and the Parker servants Mr Stringer was moved from the house to a cart outside. The cart was pulled gently by James and Fred. As they turned into the lane of Stringer’s abode, James noticed Miss Heywood and Parker still standing outside Trafalgar House, seemingly in an in-depth conversation. Sidney Parker almost appeared to be smiling.   
James was vexed. Sidney Parker was no friend of his. A dour and ill mannered man with too much money and no redeeming characteristics that James could see. His behaviour in the Tavern, spilling wine, singing off key and engaging the maids in dancing in order to merely grope, was not what James thought befitting of a gentleman. But he knew enough to know that money and breeding begot privilege and the sort of behaviour he could not indulge in without scandal. What could the lovely Charlotte want with him? He watched carefully from a distance. She appeared to speak to him, while he stood, half smiling, or possibly smirking, over her.  
“Only if you don’t care I wonder you take the trouble to be quite so offensive and hurtful. Good day!” Miss Heywood strode away from an embarrassed looking Mr Parker with a perplexed expression that brought a smile to James’ face. At last a woman he failed to intimidate.   
James mused over her words. Parker had been offensive and hurtful. Quite expected. The words that troubled him ‘if you don’t care’ were more concerning. Care about what? It could be Sanditon, or Tom Parker, since they’d also had words. He truly hoped Miss Heywood had not been referring to herself.  
James settled his father into a chair by the fire with his broken leg propped up. A large bottle of whisky was brought by one of the Parker servants. James made sure his father had enough to keep him out of pain and in a sleepy state. He then returned to the terrace to continue working.   
His thoughts were consumed by Miss Heywood. From their first meeting he had decided she would be his. He felt this even more strongly now, since her calm and capable countenance helping his father. James was troubled. He suspected Tom Parker had brought Miss Heywood to Sanditon in the hope of a match with his brother. Sidney was a little older than James and showed no sign of marrying. James believed him to be a lifelong bachelor, only interested in drinking and carousing. Perhaps that was why she was here. He hoped she had no tender feelings for Parker. Surely she would see him for the cad he was. Miss Heywood was undeniably a gentleman’s daughter and James was all too aware he was not of a similar birth. He hoped his talent and ambition was enough to draw her to him. He was fixed on being successful and wealthy and quite assured in that aim. He just hoped it would be enough for a gentleman’s daughter looking for a husband. 

With his father now unable to work, the building slowed further.   
Mr Tom Parker appeared at the terrace.   
“A word Young Stringer.” He looked serious. James hoped he would be paying them all soon.  
“I had hoped more progress would have been made by now. It will soon be summer and we need to let the lodgings.” Mr Parker’s tone was nervous and ill at ease.  
James lost his temper.   
“No! My own father could have lost his life, and for what? We’ve not been paid in weeks Mr Parker! The men have children to feed, they are starving. You are a father.” Mr Parker looked downcast with shame in his eyes.  
“As a matter of fact Young Stringer, your father’s accident has made me aware of improvements we could make to working conditions. We need more men and better equipment. I shall see to it you get them as soon as possible. It’s the least I can do.”   
James thanked him. He tried to sound genuine but in truth he had heard these promises from Parker many times before. Knowing what Mr Parker was like, James would not hold his breath.


	6. Charlotte Visits

Charlotte, on arriving in Sanditon had fallen into helping Tom with his paperwork. He’d claimed he would engage an assistant and Charlotte had begged him to allow her to help. Charlotte was used to the farm finances and tenants’ rental payments. At home it was her duty to record these faithfully. The work for Tom Parker was similar. She spent many a day recording outgoings, and incomings, filing contracts and orders. It did not take Charlotte long to discover rather more was spent than ever was received. She tallied up payments and incomes and was shocked at the discrepancies. She knew it was her duty to point it out to Mr Parker. She carefully drew up a statement of accounts, as she had so many times for her father. The difference was staggering. Mr Parker was spending far too much, far too quickly. That evening after dinner, she approached Mr Parker to discuss what she had uncovered. A little nervous he might find her discovery an impertinence, she asked for a moment of his time. She carefully showed him her workings and totals. Mr Parker seemed very pleased.   
“Well, you obviously have a good eye for details and a bent for this sort of work. Very well done my dear. Marvellous.” He smiled benignly, but did not look at her figures. Charlotte felt he did not grasp the seriousness of the situation. His denial of facts worried her more. Surely Sanditon could not be allowed to flounder and fail under his management.  
Charlotte considered speaking to Mr Sidney Parker. He was a beneficiary of Parker Holdings and an investor, so he would have a vested interest. He was apparently a business man of sorts, though Charlotte was unclear of the sort of business, but nevertheless. She fixed to speak to him when she could.   
The occasion came rather sooner than she had expected. Tom Parker took Charlotte to the terrace so she could see the work going on for herself. The visit turned out to be rather more than just a look at some building works. Charlotte met the handsome and well mannered foreman, Mr Stringer. His hazel eyes sparkled in the sun and matched his hair colour, his curls blew about his forehead in the breeze. Charlotte was quite captivated but managed to hold herself calmly and she did not giggle or simper. However she could not stop herself smiling broadly at him. He extended his hand to help her ascend the ladder, his firm grasp was thrilling. Charlotte had never held the hand of such a handsome man before. He spoke so intelligently about his work. He was ambitious and hard working and that reminded her of her father. His kindly eyes and gentle smile made Charlotte feel quite warm despite the cool breeze. She even thought he might have winked at her, but she couldn’t be sure. She hoped he had. Sadly their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Sidney Parker. Charlotte knew she had to take this opportunity to speak to him. She dashed off as he strode away from Tom. Her conversation with Sidney Parker did not go well.

“Thank you Miss err. This none of your concern.” He strode away from her and she followed.  
“And I might have known despite your professed concern you care nothing for Sanditon.” Charlotte had marched after him. He would not dismiss her so easily.  
“I suggest you refrain from making judgements about a situation you know do not understand.” His voice was cold and cutting.  
“I understand perfectly well.” Charlotte felt anger at his dismissal.  
“Of course you do. Even though you’ve been here but a handful of weeks.” His tone now mocking her.  
“That is time enough to learn what is a serious and desperate situation.” Charlotte tried to impart her worries to him but he was in no mood to listen.   
“You seem to find it impossible to distinguish between the truth and your own opinion!” He stood over her now, his eyes ablaze with contempt.  
“The truth? You wish to speak of the truth Mr Parker? The truth is you are so blinded by diversions. Why would I expect anything better from a rogue who is so reluctant to help his own family.”  
“That is ENOUGH.” He had turned and marched away. Had Charlotte been less angry at his treatment of her, she would have discerned his angst and need to escape from her. Charlotte did not yet know her own power. 

It was just after the shocking incident of Old Mr Stringer’s accident that Charlotte got the opportunity to make amends for the wrongly perceived conversation with Sidney Parker. Charlotte was determined to clear the air between them. She hadn’t wished to offend him, as she thought so highly of Tom. Sidney Parker stood outside Trafalgar House as Old Stringer was taken home by cart. Charlotte turned to him.  
“Our conversation the other day. Please forgive my impertinence Mr Parker. I hope you do not think too badly of me?” Charlotte hoped this apology would be accepted more gracefully than the previous one.  
“Think badly of you?” Charlotte held her breath. He really was quite impenetrable, but was that a smile she could see?  
“I don’t think of you at all Miss umm. I do not care what you think or how you feel. Do I make myself clear?” Sidney Parker glowered down at her, the half smile for moments earlier gone. Charlotte’s temper flared. She’d had the best of intentions and she was convinced she was right. The finances were a muddle and Sanditon would suffer. Why could neither of them understand? Charlotte’s lips thinned, she gritted her teeth.  
“Only if you don’t care, I wonder that you take the time to be quite so offensive and hurtful. Good day Mr Parker.” She took the opportunity to turn from him this time and entered Trafalgar House closing the front door before he could follow her. She really had to give up trying to befriend Mr Sidney Parker. 

Some days later Charlotte called at James’ cottage, to visit poor Mr Stringer.  
“Please excuse the humble state of our home Miss.” James felt quite embarrassed at the spartan and simple dwelling. Since seeing Trafalgar House he was quite aware of the difference in comfort and luxury. Miss Heywood was charming and gracious.   
“This reminds me of my home in Willingden, Mr Stringer, it’s charming.” She looked effortlessly at ease in his home  
“I’ve come to see how you are Mr Stringer.” She addressed his father, sitting by the fire. He was fortunately not drunk on this occasion.   
“‘Tis a fuss about nothing Miss. You can tell young’un ‘ere I’m ready to resume my labours.”  
James smiled and rolled his eyes at Charlotte, for this quite ridiculous statement. She smiled warmly back. James was captivated. He crossed his hands behind his back, to ensure he would not try to reach for her. He wasn’t sure he could trust himself. She continued her conversation with his father as James stood a respectable distance away. His mind was anything but respectable. Miss Heywood turned to him and noticed his newest designs on the table.  
“Oh how beautiful. A Pagoda. One of Mr Nash’s designs?”  
James was struck by her knowledge.  
“Influenced by him, but no, all my design.”  
Old Stringer piped up.   
“Wasted 3 candles on that. My son is a foreman. It is not his job to be drawing up plans.” James could feel his embarrassment surging, but would not allow it to show.  
“Might a man not elevate his station Mr Stringer? When he has talent and is prepared to work hard?” Miss Heywood turned to James and he was afforded one of her beautiful smiles.  
“Exactly Miss.” James took his time to hold her eyes with his. The spell between them was sadly broken by his father.  
“I beg to differ. You make the best of the hand you are dealt. ‘Tis a fool that says otherwise.” Old Stringer’s cantankerous ways spoiled the mood.  
“Well, errm, I have taken enough of your time. I’m glad to see you are feeling better. Good day Mr Stringer.“ Miss Heywood bobbed neatly and James saw her out. He watched until she was out of sight. Seeing her walk from him tore at his heart. Inside his father continued his ill mannered and ill tempered rant. James tried to ignore him, but eventually could not.  
“How can you be so rude when a lady calls on us?” James was ashamed to call him his father.  
“Oh I see what’s going on ‘ere. Thinking above your station again lad. You’ll not win a prize like Miss Heywood. She’s a gentleman’s daughter and she’ll marry a gentleman. Not someone like you.”   
James walked out before he said or did something he would regret. But he could not shake the thought that perhaps his father was right.


	7. The Workers Rebel

That night James went to bed with the pleasing memory of Miss Heywood standing downstairs in the front room. He felt her presence still. Her scent lingered whenever she was near him. She had been just feet from where he lay now, in his bed. Her closeness afforded James an ardent thrill. James fell asleep and dreamt of a time Miss Heywood would be even closer.   
James rose at dawn and took out the shotgun. He tramped across the cliffs and found a hollow to hide in. He did not have long to wait until the sun coaxed out the rabbits. It took but moments and a few blasts and James was on his way, a good haul of meat over his shoulder. In town he deposited one rabbit on each doorstep of his workers. Enough to provide some sustenance for the coming week. He assumed their wages would be in short supply.   
He walked on to the terrace and began his day. Timber was hauled, stone cut and all manner of men toiled as swiftly as they could, trying to get the works finished. Mr Tom Parker arrived for his morning visit.   
“I have completed the plans for the Pagoda, Sir, as you asked. I hope you’ll be pleased.” James unfurled his precious new design. “Please take a look.”  
Tom Parker gave the plans a cursory glance.   
“I think on consideration, I’m not so sure we need it. What purpose would it serve after all?”  
“But we agreed, Sir, it’s the focal point of the seafront.” James could feel his blood pounding through his temples. The care he had lavished on his plans seemed not to concern Tom Parker.  
“Yes, well, never mind, let’s focus on the job in hand shall we. I’d rather hoped the terrace would be finished by now.” Tom Parker waved his hand rather dismissively at James’ plans.   
“So would I Sir, but being a man down has rather slowed our progress.” James glared at Parker, his hands on his hips, an aggressive stance. He wished to throttle Parker. “Still, once we get the new labourers and equipment we will pick up the pace. Any idea when that might be, Mr Parker?” James was controlled and assertive.  
“Soon, soon, I can’t promise anything Young Stringer.” Parker would not hold James’ gaze. The same dismissive wave.   
“We were stretched enough when my father was working. You promised me a week ago.” James' anger grew and he struggled to control it.  
“No need to use that tone!” Mr Parker showed some irritation, but his eyes stared wide, giving away a sense of desperation.   
“What do I tell my men Mr Parker?” James’ irritation outdid Parker’s.   
“Tell them, all in good time. Patience Younger Stringer.” With that he turned and made his leave.  
James was furious. No sign of the men he’d been promised. He knew Parker’s words had no worth at all.  
The men gathered around him, shouting their questions and insults over one another.  
“When will we be paid?”  
“Does he expect us to live on fresh air?”  
“He’s no gentleman.”   
The hostility and displeasure among the workers had grown ever more since Old Mr Stringer’s accident. It could have been any one of them, hurt and unable to provide for their family.   
“Men. There are no new labourers or new equipment. I say we put down our tools.” James looked around at his men, who were silenced by his words.  
“But we won’t be paid?” One hopeful voice rang out, answered by ten voices muttering no pay was forthcoming anyway.  
“We resume work when Mr Parker sees fit to pay us what we are owed.” James voice grew in volume and strength. His anger fuelling his passion.   
“We’ll loose our jobs.” A couple of the men seemed unsure.  
“Who will he replace you with? How many more men will stand not to be paid? Everyone in town knows we’ve had no wages. We lost three just last week to the villages for farm work.” James was certain he and his men had the upper hand. Tom Parker’s reputation was shot. No one would come to Sanditon to work for him.  
The men muttered amongst themselves seeing the sense in what James had said. After a few moments they dropped their tools where they stood and shuffled from the site talking amongst themselves. James tidied away the tools, placed the equipment away safely and walked to find Fred Robinson.   
“Time to start our own work, Fred.” The men walked together to the end of the town, an area they had marked since young men, for the homes they would build for themselves. They started work together.   
Tom Parker, sat in his drawing room, staring into the fire. He knew there was no money and he had no way of paying his men. What to do?


	8. The Ball

The night of the first Sanditon ball arrived. Charlotte could not contain her excitement. Mary had given her a glorious white dress and her maid had fashioned her hair. The blue satin dancing slippers fitted perfectly and Charlotte hoped to find some pleasant company to dance with.   
She stood awaiting a dancing partner, with Clara, a new friend, and Miss Denham, Lady Denham’s niece. Charlotte felt excitement mixed with nerves. She searched the room for Mr Stringer.  
Charlotte was disappointed to notice Mr Sidney Parker and his two gentlemen friends advance in their direction. No matter, she counselled herself, the other two gentlemen looked pleasing enough and she doubted Mr Parker would choose her anyway. After their recent altercations, when Charlotte had sought to explain the problems she had encountered with Mr Parker’s paperwork. Mr Sidney had been cruel, rude and dismissive. Charlotte had endured two tongue lashings from him and she would not court a third.  
The company spoke briefly with what Charlotte assumed to be flirtatiousness and the two gentlemen held out an arm to each lady either side of Charlotte. Discouraged to have been passed over, Charlotte was shocked to see Mr Parker still before her, his arm rather reluctantly outstretched in her direction. He was certainly not the prize she was after, but Charlotte put her feelings aside and tried to engage in a merry dance nonetheless.   
Mr Parker took Charlotte in hold. His eyes were fixed on a point somewhere below her chin, his hand grasped her waist firmly and he danced with a comical stiffness which almost made Charlotte giggle. After a time he removed his eyes from her bosom to stare into the distance at some point over her left shoulder. When this prospect displeased him, he gazed with intent over her right shoulder. Charlotte thought to engage him in conversation, but decided against it. He seemed vacant, still finding the middle distance more engaging. Eventually he spoke.  
“My brother is very pleased with you, Miss umm.” There was a softness to his brow this evening. Charlotte had never seen him without the deep troubled furrows. Charlotte was still rather nervous of him.  
“Thank you Sir. And yourself too I imagine.” She fixed a smile to her face.  
“I hope so. Babbington is a good fellow and a friend of the Prince Regent. Now if he were to visit.” This was the first time Sidney Parker had spoken with civility to her. Charlotte felt cheered and ventured to lower her guard just a little.  
“The general rejoicing would be quite unconfined I imagine.”  
“Yes and Sanditon’s reputation would be firmly established.” His tone was almost friendly. Charlotte felt she wanted the conversation to continue. She had found a compatibility they shared. Their love of Sanditon.  
“And you care about such things?” Perhaps Mr Sidney would be less fearsome if he just showed his inner concerns.  
“For my brothers sake I do, yes.” There was a charming dip to his voice as he spoke those words and for a moment Charlotte could see the goodness Mary had spoken of. The music changed and he excused himself rather abruptly after one dance.   
Charlotte partnered shopkeepers and workers of varying ability to dance, but their enjoyment and happy demeanour made for a joyous evening. She still had not encountered Mr Stringer. She felt a keen disappointment, but filled the evening with dancing. As she grew hot and breathless, Charlotte decided to view the prospect of the Ball from the balconies above. Perhaps she would see Mr Stringer. She found an empty balcony and surveyed the scene of happiness below. Tom and Mary danced, seemingly without the worries that beset them. The magical scene captivated her and she failed to notice Sidney Parker join her on the Balcony.   
“Oh excuse me!” Charlotte was startled by his sudden appearance at her side.  
“No need.” He seemed unconcerned that she was there. Then he turned and unexpectedly spoke to her. Charlotte hoped it would be a continuation of their earlier conversation during the dance.  
“Penny for your thoughts Miss umm.”  
Charlotte ignored his inability to remember her name and took up the challenge to engage him in a pleasant conversation. Perhaps she could even illicit a smile. There had been a glimmer of something. And Mary thought so highly of him. Perhaps he had forgiven her impertinence of their previous conversations.   
“I like to amuse myself by observing and making conclusions, but in Sanditon, it’s hard to form a reliable judgement.”  
“And what have your fine powers of judgement observed about me?” His dark eyes settled intently on her. His voice seemed a little mocking. Charlotte felt apprehensive. Was Sidney Parker returning to his usual foreboding self? She tried not to recall the previous tongue lashings and thought it best to be complimentary.  
“I believe you must be the sensible brother.” Charlotte had no wish to continue this conversation and considered how to escape the balcony without appearing rude. Mr Parker’s face cracked into a grin. Charlotte had seen his menacing grin before.  
“If I’m the ‘sensible’ brother, what does that make Tom? And indeed Arthur?”  
Charlotte took a deep breath, feeling she was being trapped into some sort of admission she had no wish to make.  
“Mr Parker is certainly enthusiastic, I worry he neglects his family by working so hard for the good of Sanditon.” There, concerned, complementary and polite. Surely he could take no issue with that?  
“More assumptions, Miss um. What do you know? Nothing it would seem, yet you see fit to criticise.” The sarcastic tone Charlotte had heard before. This conversation was certainly not going the way Charlotte intended. Sidney Parker had drawn her into another unpleasant exchange of words.   
“I beg your pardon. I, err, didn’t mean..”

James arrived at the Ball a little late. It had taken a while for him to scrub the grime from himself and find his clean white cravat. His father had mocked him for attending the Ball.  
“More ideas above your station lad. You’re not one of ‘em ya know.” But nothing was going to make James miss the Ball this evening. He searched the throng for Miss Heywood but unable to find her, he danced with the girls from the town and enjoyed some drinking with his workers.  
“And what are we discussing, men?” James could see his friends were enjoying the evening’s entertainment. There was laughter all around.  
“The new comely lady in town. Have you seen her James? Dressed in fine white muslin.” One of the younger spirited boys spoke up.  
“Now careful how you speak of ladies, lad.” James smiled. He guessed they were discussing the charming Miss Heywood.  
“You’ve spoken to her James. We’ve seen you.” The men all laughed at James as his cheeks burned red and he looked away from them.  
“Ask her to dance, I dare you.” James quite enjoyed their encouragement and gentle teasing. The merriment continued as James looked across the dancing mass to find her. She was still nowhere to be seen.  
With an uneasy feeling, he decided he would further search for her. She must surely be here somewhere. James walked past the balconies reserved for viewing, rest and intimate conversations between new acquaintances. He stopped to listen to a raised and angry voice.  
“And what do you know? Nothing it would seem, yet you see fit to criticise ...” James knew instantly the voice was Sidney Parker berating someone angrily. Without a second thought he strode onto the balcony and found him fearsomely bearing down on a trembling Miss Heywood.   
“That is ENOUGH! Mr Parker!” James’ blood boiled. How dare this badly behaved man shout at Charlotte. He placed himself between them and turned his back to Parker. Charlotte’s shocked expression transformed to one of gratitude as she looked up at him. James momentarily forgot Parker was there at all. He gave Miss Heywood his arm.  
“I should like a dance Miss Heywood. If you would do me the honour?” His tone was light and friendly. They stepped from the balcony together, James placing a comforting hand over hers on his arm. He glanced over his shoulder to fire a look of absolute contempt at Parker.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Stringer.” James heard Parker growl, but not too loudly or with much conviction.  
James pulled Miss Heywood to an unoccupied Balcony and drew the curtain. He stood before her, her arm still on his.   
“Are you alright? What a brute that man is.” James searched her eyes. Miss Heywood withdrew a little from him.  
“Thank you Mr Stringer. Most kind. I assure you I am in good spirits.” She appeared to try to maintain a confident outlook, and steady voice, while her hand shook a little and her eyes brimmed wet.  
“In that case, I hope you are prepared to dance?” James kept his voice politely amicable and signalled to leave with a broad smile. Miss Heywood, held him back for a moment. “Thank you.” She whispered, then skipped to lead him from the balcony and on to the dance floor. 

Sidney stood on the balcony alone. The pulse in his temple throbbed. Blasted Stringer. Who did he think he was? Such impertinence. Tom would be told about this. That upstart would not keep his job. Although he’d had some wine, which was obvious from his slight stagger, Sidney went in search of more. He found Tom in full exuberant mood.   
“Ah Sidney, How was your dance with the charming Miss Heywood?”   
“How the hell should I know? I’d like to speak to you about Stringer.” Sidney snatched a glass of wine from a passing servant.   
“No business talk now, brother dear. We had rather hoped you’d consider Miss Heywood a pretty match? She is very charming.”  
“Kindly keep your intentions out of my private life Tom. I have a life in London you know nothing about.” Sidney felt unsettled by Tom’s assertion. Why would he even consider a marriage, to anyone, let alone a slip of a girl? Sidney decided he’d had rather enough of the Ball for the evening and retired to the Tavern, where the drinks flowed more quickly.


	9. The Strike

A hazy morning broke as Mr Parker went in search of Stringer. The site was empty with not a single worker to be found. He marched about town, down to the sands and over the cliffs wondering where in hell all his employees had gone. There was no sign anywhere. He called at Fred Robinson’s home, finding only his elderly mother and a cat. Tom returned to Trafalgar House in a black mood and hid in the study, contemplating his next move. Later that day he visited Old Mr Stringer. James was not home.  
“Good evening Mr Stringer, I hope I find you well?” Tom thought to be at least a little ingratiating.  
“Mr Parker, what an honour to welcome you into my home.” Mr Stringer felt privileged someone as important as Mr Parker himself would think to call on him.   
“I wonder if you might know where Young Stringer is? He wasn’t at the terrace today, nor were any of the workers.” Tom appeared downcast and troubled. In reality he was apoplectic but would save his rage for James. Mr Stringer was flabbergasted by the news. He felt deeply ashamed of his son and embarrassed for Mr Parker. He started to apologise profusely. Tom felt quite impatient, and tapped his cane on the floor.  
“I shall call on him again tomorrow. I truly hope he sees fit to turn up for work.” With that Tom left Mr Stringer’s cottage and walked back to Trafalgar House.   
At nightfall James returned home. He was wearied from the days toil, but an excellent start had been made on his plot. His father was waiting for him.  
“Mr Parker visited today. Said you were not to be seen. Too important to do your job now are you? Beneath your station to lay bricks?” James could see the anger in his father’s eyes. He kept a distance from him, glad that his broken leg afforded him no ability to stand.   
“You’ll be lucky if he keeps you on. I’ll not be surprised at all if he lets you go. You’ve sullied the name of this good family. I should chuck you out on the street.” Stringer waved his walking stick at James. He would have cheerfully beaten him with it if he was able.   
“We owe that man nothing! He hasn’t paid us for weeks. The site is dangerous. How can you be loyal to a man like that after what happened?” James didn’t want to argue but his father’s blind loyalty to an irresponsible man such as Parker annoyed him greatly.  
“He’s a gentleman lad. You’d be wise to remember that.” James left his home and walked to the Tavern. 

Sidney Parker arrived at Trafalgar House. His visit to London to obtain more credit had been fruitless. Unwilling to travel back to Sanditon without good news, he decided, quite uncharacteristically, to forward some funds to Tom, mainly to stop the whining. He recalled the conversation at the terrace on his last visit. That impudent girl, staying with Tom, Charlotte. She’d rushed after him to tell him her concerns for the finances of the business. He listened to her implore him to help Tom. He was angered by her presumption and insolence. A tiny part of him was most astonished by her bravery. Ladies never addressed him with such talk. She was certainly inviting and very easy on the eye. Sidney considered whether getting her alone in Trafalgar House was a possibility. He liked a winsome girl with a bit of spunk. She looked like she’d be a lively handful. The thought of her attempting to fight him off was pleasing. But in that moment on the street he’d told her it was none of her business in no uncertain terms.

“You are a good brother, Sidney. What would I do without you?” Tom was effusive and mightily relieved.   
“I am not your keeper Tom. This is a loan. Try living within your means.” Sidney was irritable. Parting with money didn’t worry him, but being dragged back to Sanditon and Tom was a chore. He considered the sea air might restore his good humour. Despite himself he wondered where Tom’s house guest might be. 

The workers gathered at the site the next day unsure of what to do next. James was about to address them, when Tom pulled him aside.  
“Mr Stringer, I have an offer. One weeks wages for every man, if they continue working. The annual cricket match is tomorrow. That is a time for us all to put this aside. They will be paid next week.”  
“The men are angry Mr Parker. They have heard your hollow promises before.” James stood arms folded, unimpressed by yet another of Tom’s oft broken promises.   
“That’s as maybe, but I need you to do your job now and pacify them.” Mr Parker made a poor attempt at being threatening.  
“You can’t break any more promises Mr Parker. We won’t stand for it. A week's wages now and we will play cricket.” James stood firm. He knew Mr Parker would be ruined if the cricket didn’t go ahead. Everyone would know why. Tom also knew he had to give in.   
“Very well. They have my word.” 

The workers muttered and mumbled but were a little cheered by the payment of a week's wages. It was the most they’d seen in a month. They worked on and looked forward to soundly beating the gentlemen in the cricket the following day.


	10. The Cricket

Sidney wandered around, waiting for the gentlemen to organise themselves. The sky was blue and there was a gentle breeze across the sands. He spotted Miss Heywood in her flimsy muslin dress. The sun shone through the light fabric outlining her legs. Sidney stood to watch the very pleasing spectacle, his mind going places it hadn’t ventured in a very long while. He thought to wander closer and engage her in conversation but she noticed him advancing and skipped off to speak to Georgiana. Sidney joined Arthur and continued to enjoy the view.

The workers arrived, a little late for the match. The gentlemen seemed impatient and in poor mood. All part of the plan by James. He was determined they would win.   
Mr Parker thanked him and James gave him a nod of understanding. Parker owed him for this.   
James called the coin toss first and won. He chose to bat. The workers gathered to choose their batting order. James would be first. He saw Miss Heywood about to take her seat. He walked towards her, slowly removing his coat as he smiled at her.   
“Good luck Mr Stringer. Not that you’ll need it.” She smiled charmingly and dipped her head a little. James was enchanted and quite proud. This beautiful woman was choosing to speak to him intimately, in front of the whole town. Miss Heywood took a step closer to him and lowered her voice.  
“You seem to have gathered many admirers already.” Miss Heywood turned to look in the direction of the young Miss Beauforts, who giggled as James turned to them. He gave a small courteous bow, eliciting more giggles and simpering from the young Miss’s. James returned his attention to Miss Heywood.  
“I hope I can count you among my admirers.” James smiled intently at her now.   
“Ask me again when I’ve seen you play.” Miss Heywood smiled and held his gaze as she slowly walked to her seat. James felt incredibly lifted by her playfulness. Behind her, James could see Sidney Parker watching, his eyes like black holes in his pale features. If looks could kill.   
James watched as Miss Heywood turned to Sidney Parker and in a less than joyful tone she said “Good luck to you too Mr Parker, although I don’t imagine you think you need it.” James laughed out loud at the back handed compliment. Parker gave him a sour faced stare.  
James found he was batting well. Parker’s bowling was no match for him. Between each of the runs he made, he took a glance over at Miss Heywood and she smiled encouragingly back at him. The game continued and eventually all the workers were bowled out. James was the last man standing. He was looking forward to bowling at Parker.  
James made very short work of bowling out the gentlemen. His strong arm, finer aim and quick run made him quite formidable. Then it was the turn of Tom Parker to take his place at the wicket. James felt the months of being diminished, his ideas stolen, the lack of pay, his father’s accident, all come flooding back to him. His heart thumped. James’ first ball to Mr Parker was fierce but too high, almost taking off his head. His second was more precise striking Tom Parker directly in the knee. The workers all jumped up and a huge shout of “Out!” went up. Tom Parker stood unmoving.  
“No, no, I don’t think so.” Parker remained at the wicket. Shouts from the workers continued.   
“Leg before wicket, you are out Mr Parker.” James wasn’t going to stand for any cheating. He looked at Reverend Hankins, acting as umpire, for his decision. Sidney Parker did the same.  
“Umpire, what say you?” Parker was menacing. Reverend Hankins looked startled.  
“Errr. Not out?”   
The workers were very displeased. Shouts of “cheat”, “typical of that sort”, and worse continued until “Might have guessed Tom Parker would cheat, like he does all of us.” It wasn't clear who spoke those words, but the workers all agreed. They started to walk away from the game.  
Sidney Parker waved his bat at the men.  
“How dare you speak to my brother like that.”  
“Why shouldn’t we? We haven’t been paid in weeks.” James would not stand for his men being spoken to by Parker. Silence fell. The men eyed each other menacingly. The air was thick with violent intent. The workers readied for a fight, rolling their shirt sleeves to their elbows. The gentlemen also. Miss Heywood took to her feet and ran into the middle of the throng. Taking James’ hand she held it aloft and pronounced “The winners by a wicket, the workers.”  
The gentlemen clapped politely. No one cheered. The tension ceased. It was a very embarrassing end to the day. The angry throng drifted away.  
James stood with Miss Heywood.  
“You didn’t have to do that you know. It was very brave.” James was astounded at her courage.  
“I’m so sorry Mr Stringer.” She looked quite troubled. “I thought there might be a fight.”  
“As well there might have been, if it wasn’t for you. I’d have you on my team any day.” James stared at her as moments passed.  
“What is it?” Charlotte spoke softly to Mr Stringer.  
“I’ve never met anyone like you Miss.”  
James wanted to say more, but no words could express how he felt about this quite astonishing young lady. Miss Heywood gave a small curtsy and went to join the ladies. Fred approached James.  
“If you don’t tell her, how will she ever know?” James knew Fred was right. He’d have to find the right moment to tell Miss Heywood of his sincere regard for her.


	11. James Makes a Move

11\. James makes a move

Tom and Sidney shared a bottle of wine in the study. The cricket match had not helped the family. Now everyone knew they were in dire financial straits.   
“I don’t understand it. How do we bring people to Sanditon? If they come, they will fall in love with it.” Tom felt morose. He’d argued with Mary and was quite at a loss without her kind patience.  
“People, won’t come without entertainment Tom. There is simply not enough to tempt them here.” They’d had this argument before. Sidney couldn’t convince Tom he was right.  
“I know your sort of entertainment Sidney. What if Mary were to find out? It’s not what I want for Sanditon.”  
“It would be discrete Tom. Somewhere for gentlemen to relax. Expensive. Men will come. Men with money. That’s what you want isn’t it?” Sidney was sure he was right. A house for gentlemanly entertainment would turn their fortunes around.   
“No. I can’t hear of it. There must be another way.”  
Charlotte walked into the study. She stopped suddenly seeing the gentlemen.   
“Oh excuse me. I’ll leave you to it.” She made to leave but was stopped by Tom.  
“Now, my dear, what you did today. Thank you. Quite diffused a tricky situation with those workers getting rowdy. Very brave.” Tom looked genuine. Charlotte had worried she might have overstepped the mark.  
“Yes, popping up when least expected. Very good.” Sidney attempted a compliment, badly. Charlotte scowled at him and quickly left the study.  
Tom waited until she was out of earshot.   
“See Sidney. She would make a fine wife. Caring, dutiful, with a bit of fire about her.” Tom looked eagerly at his brother.  
“Well she doesn’t seem to care for me. Pretty much takes exception to everything I say and do.” Sidney wasn’t sure what he felt for Miss Heywood. Physically she stirred him, but she also seemed far too spirited and intelligent. Those things normally brought trouble. Sidney preferred to avoid trouble. Much better a simpering obedient woman who turned a blind eye to any tom-catting around he might wish to indulge in. Miss Heywood didn’t seem the sort to let him get on with his life.   
“Look Sidney, we need you married. When I see you do nothing but carouse..” Tom was beginning to lose patience with Sidney.  
“Easy brother. The promotion of Sanditon is a delicate business. I am trying my best. Truly.” Sidney knew it wasn’t the answer Tom wanted.  
“I hate to interrupt your pleasure, Sidney, but we need the money. The sooner you are wed, the sooner your inheritance gets released by the bank. That is the thick of it.” Tom had sunk his whole inheritance into Sanditon, now it was Sidney’s turn. Without his investment, the project would fail.   
“What about Eliza?” Sidney could not ignore the woman he had been attempting to court over so many years, although she had never given him a proper answer. “She is wealthy.”  
“And she is also too smart to marry you. Otherwise she would have by now. Face it, she is never going to accept you.” Tom had no time for Eliza. She was wealthy that was true, but far too independent to wed, particularly as she knew Sidney would invest her money in Sanditon.   
“There’s Arthur. He could marry.” Sidney tried to dodge the question. Tom downed his wine while his eyes swivelled in their sockets.

Charlotte strolled from the beach, after her usual sea bathing. It was another bright morning. Drops of sea water fell from her curls as she approached the Terrace. Mr Stringer jumped down the final rungs of the ladder and walked eagerly towards her. His sunny smile warmed Charlotte’s heart. This morning James had news.   
“I wonder Miss Heywood if you would care to accompany me to the river this afternoon? Some townsfolk are taking the boats out.” Charlotte felt a thrill run through her. Mr Stringer requested her company for the afternoon. She hoped he had feelings for her. She’d found she thought of him more and more frequently. Rising early each day to rush to the sea for her daily bathing, Charlotte knew she would encounter Mr Stringer on her way back to Trafalgar House. Today the welcome invitation to a boating afternoon had come. Charlotte was very excited.   
She returned to Trafalgar House to continue her work in the study organising Mr Parker’s finances and paperwork. She found Mr Sidney Parker reading the newspaper.  
“The ubiquitous Miss Heywood.” Sidney was still annoyed at Tom insisting this slip of a girl become his wife. Now she appeared before him, damp curly hair falling about her slim shoulders, her pink lips looking full and soft, her face bright and flushed from the breeze.   
“Can’t I even read in peace.”  
Charlotte snapped. Sidney Parker was always so mean tempered and unpleasant. He would hardly notice if she was the same.  
“If you don’t wish to be disturbed you might wish to read somewhere more secluded.” She hoped he would leave the room. She had work to complete before going out this afternoon.   
“I might just do that.” Sidney Parker threw down his newspaper and strode out of the study. Rude and impudent. Miss Heywood was not high in Sidney’s estimation. Why couldn’t she just simper and say nothing?   
Moments later Mary came in.  
“Oh Charlotte. Did I hear Sidney?” Mary was hopeful that if Sidney spent some time talking with Charlotte, she would begin to see his better qualities.   
“He left I’m afraid. He didn’t say where he was going.” Charlotte kept the relief she felt to herself.


	12. Rowing with Mr Stringer

Charlotte excused herself quickly after luncheon. It was fortunate she was afforded time alone without restriction. She took the short walk down to the river and found Mr Stringer, alone. He was carrying his oars with ease. How pleasing he looked in his white shirt, the oars balanced over his wide shoulders. He bent down to place them into the rowing boat tied to a piling post. Charlotte looked around for other people. There seemed to be none. That was a little strange. 

James saw her approach and busied himself with preparations, while still being able to watch her. She walked purposefully through the long grass, her shirts blowing in the breeze, her hair flowing. She was quite breathtaking. 

“Welcome Miss Heywood. We have a beautiful day for it.” James greeted her, trying to calm his excitement. He hadn’t been certain she would attend, or be allowed to by Mrs Parker. 

“Thank you Mr Stringer. Are we to be joined by any others?” Charlotte was curious that the river seemed deserted when she’d expected quite a flotilla of boats.  
“I confess Miss, I may have misled you. It was not deliberate on my part. I believed there would be more boats but it seems I was incorrect.” It was only a tiny lie, he told himself. James had not wanted to unsettle her, so suggesting there would be others in attendance seemed the easy thing to do. Charlotte inwardly glowed. He wanted them to be alone. She found she was only too pleased to be with Mr Stringer, unaccompanied. 

James stepped into the boat and loosened the ropes. He held out his hand to Charlotte who looked a little hesitant. 

“Take my hand.” James looked confident and strong. His eyes did not leave hers. Charlotte placed her hand in his and he firmly clasped it. His assuredness spread to her. She felt bold. She leaped lightly into the rowing boat which tipped slightly throwing Charlotte into James. She bumped against his solid, firm chest. She felt his strong arms steady her. Her hand came to rest for a moment on his shoulder. It felt like an embrace. As soon as the boat felt more secure Charlotte moved away from him. She instantly missed the sense of his body against her and his heat. How pleasing it had been, in his powerful arms, held so firmly. 

James still held her hand, and cupping it in both of his, he guided Charlotte to the seat behind her. He took up the oars and pulled the boat away from the bank. He rowed at an enjoyable and leisurely pace, smiling at the sight of Miss Heywood sitting so close to him. Charlotte watched as James mastered the oars, his arms flexing and stretching in a beautiful rhythm. The muscles tightening in his forearms hypnotised her. He was certainly very capable. 

James felt quite euphoric. He had imagined this moment for so long and now Miss Heywood was within his grasp. She smiled encouragingly but he noticed she grew somewhat troubled.

“Are you enjoying your stay in Sanditon Miss?”

“Very much. I love all the work that is going on. It feels like a sort of miracle.”

“Are you enjoying the river also?”

“Oh I am. I am very grateful for the distraction.” Charlotte looked away from James.  
“Distraction from what Miss?” James sensed a sadness growing in her. He wanted to make her happy but seemed to be having the opposite effect.

“My own thoughts I suppose.” It hurt James to see her beautiful face so downcast.   
“What kind of thoughts?”

“It’s difficult to say.” Charlotte tried to avoid Mr Stringers beautiful eyes as he gazed so tenderly at her. Being this close to him Charlotte realised the strength of her feelings for him, and also that any match with Mr Stringer would not help her family.   
“Perhaps you will find me a more sympathetic listener than you might imagine. It could be that we share the same thoughts.”

“I doubt it. Mr Stringer, my father sent me to Sanditon to marry for money. The farm has struggled this past year and as the eldest I have to make a good match. I now find I have formed a misguided and futile attachment.”

“Why should it be futile Miss Heywood? For all you know your feelings are repaid five times over.” James sensed Miss Heywood’s sadness increase.

“I allowed myself to think so for the briefest of moments, but I cannot deny what I know to be true. There is nothing to be done.”

James rowed on but with his hopes dashed he could not enjoy the moment. He understood Miss Heywood needed to find a rich suitor and that did not include him. His intention had been to ask for her hand, while out on the river, but he knew now he could not. She would reject him and his heart could not bear that pain. He would have to wait until a more opportune time came, which he was certain it would. Some moments passed of silence in each other’s company. The gentle sway of the boat lulled them both into a sense of comfort in each other’s company. James was a positive and forthright man, not easily thwarted from his purpose. His optimism made its welcome return as he rowed on. He would not be put off by mere details. This may not be the moment to propose to Miss Heywood, but he could certainly cheer her and enjoy her company. His moment would come.

“Now it is your turn Miss.” James stood, carefully, and came to sit beside Charlotte. His muscular thigh resting against her leg. Charlotte trembled with excitement at his closeness. His arm slipped around her and took up the oars again.

“Now place your hands over mine. That’s it. And together. Pull.” Her fingers gently stroked his as they both pulled the oars. James opened his fingers and Charlotte let her fingers rest between his. This small gesture felt so intimate Charlotte felt her breathing quicken, as a tingle ran from her hands through her whole body. 

James adjusted his body against hers so she was tucked under his arm. Charlotte shifted slightly and James was careful not to press against her. They were sitting so close James was cautious not to make her feel uncomfortable. Charlotte considered how this might look, should they be discovered. A tension rippled through her body. She felt James shift slightly and not crowd her. 

James picked up the pace of rowing. The movement of the boat slicing through the water at a fair speed was exciting and they both smiled with glee. James was spurred to pull even more strongly, as each drag on the oars brought Miss Heywood closer into him. She leant against his chest so comfortably. James could have kept rowing right out to sea. 

Charlotte gazed out across the beautiful river and a thought came to her. One she considered Tom might like.


	13. A Letter to Mr Heywood

Charlotte returned to Trafalgar House from her afternoon with Mr Stringer. Her mood was sombre. She had laid her heart bare to Mr Stringer. Now he was aware of her attachment to him. But her attachment was worthless and futile. To her embarrassment and shame she had confessed her family’s need for her to make a beneficial match. Charlotte sat in the drawing room and contemplated. Mr Stringer was everything she could ever wish for. He was kind, intelligent, ambitious, talented with a tender nature that melted her soul. How she wished to stroke his curls and be held in his arms. The brief moment of their embrace was unforgettable and she clung to the feeling of him surrounding her. He was perfect but he could never be hers. Charlotte could feel her heart breaking, her heart strings snapping under the sorrow she felt. 

At dinner Mary asked after Charlotte’s day. Charlotte was immediately brought back to sitting next to Mr Stringer in the tiny rowing boat. His arm around her, her hands touching his, his strong body moving with the pull of the oars.

“Didn’t you go to the river?” Charlotte snapped from her daydream. Charlotte would not speak of her time with Mr Stringer, the memory was precious, but it had also been too familiar to admit to. She described her walk along the river and how she’d seen some rowers. It brought to mind that perhaps a Regatta would be good for Sanditon? Tom was immediately taken with the idea. With his usual over exuberant enthusiasm, he set to organising Sandition’s first Grand Regatta.

Late one evening, in the study, Tom, beset with the continued worry of financing, he came to a decision. He saw no other course of action. He deliberated. He took out his pen and started a letter to Mr Heywood. Tom’s conscience pricked and he hesitated to write, but after some moments of contemplation he began. He convinced himself that his means justified his wished for end. Sidney would not help himself, or the family, so Tom would do it for him. After all, Tom considered, he was right and Sidney would come to that realisation and thank him for his intervention. And Sanditon would be saved.

His letter to Mr Heywood expressed the joy and charm that Charlotte had brought, how much she was loved and how she would be cherished. A woman unequalled in the whole of Sanditon. It went on to detail the substantial support that would be extended to the Heywood family, and the introduction into high society all the Heywood young ladies could expect when they came of age. All this would be put in place once Charlotte accepted her proposal of marriage. Tom finished the letter with a final flourish wishing his hoped for new family the greatest health, wealth and happiness. He signed it “Yours most truly, Mr Sidney Parker.” Tom carefully folded the letter and sent Wickens off with it. While he felt enormously pleased with himself, there was also a feeling of creeping unease from his deception. Tom dismissed the sensation. 

A matter of just a few days later Charlotte received a letter from her father. This event in itself was quite unusual. Charlotte normally received letters from Alison and Mama. Within those were salutations from other members of the family but for her father to write was most unusual. Charlotte considered that she might be needed back at home. She worried more bad luck had befallen the family in her absence.

She took herself off to her room to read her letter in seclusion. Unfolding it Charlotte’s eyes grew wide and she could not quite believe what she was reading. She let out more than a gasp, rather choked back a cry. Her father, the man she trusted more than anyone in her life, had accepted a marriage proposal on her behalf. He had not even consulted her! Far the worst part of it, it was a marriage proposal from Mr Sidney Parker, of all men.

In a heartbeat the scaffolding to her world was torn down, the her security ripped from under her feet. Charlotte felt abandoned, thrown to the wolves, by the very person she thought would protect her forever. The lightness of soul desert her. The confidence that life would bring her happiness and fulfillment was in tatters. Her wishes trampled, considered of no consequence, by the person she cared the most for in her whole life. After many minutes of disbelief Charlotte got angry. Very angry. How dare Sidney Parker ask for her hand? They'd had but a few conversations and all had ended in ill tempered disharmony and recriminations. 

Charlotte recalled the very first time they had spoken. The time she’d asked to speak to him at the terrace. She’d run after him to catch his attention. She’d want to speak to him to advise of the poor financial situation Parker Holdings found itself in, after Tom had dismissed her worries. She remembered the conversation, and his menacing tone. This man wasn’t even able to remember her name.

Then she thought of Mr Stringer. How it pained her to think of him. She was sure he had some tender feelings for her. She certainly knew she did. The way his hand strayed to her back as they walked on the cliffs and in the boat. The feelings he gave her were incomparable to anything she’d felt before. If only he had proposed. Charlotte would have been spoken for and unable to accept Mr Parker. Now she was trapped into a marriage that her father wanted, that would benefit her whole family. 

How could she escape it without disappointing everyone, ruining her reputation and the chances of her siblings of making beneficial matches. There had to be a way.  
Charlotte struggled with her feelings of despair.


	14. Sidney finds out

Still reeling from the news in her father’s letter, Charlotte decided to visit Georgiana.  
As Charlotte approached she hoped Mrs Griffiths would give them a little privacy. Georgiana’s governess, Mrs Griffiths could be strict and quite difficult. Still some distance from the door, Charlotte saw Sidney Parker leave the lodgings. He glared around, then looked directly at Charlotte, but turned his head away as they passed in the street, as if he hadn’t seen her. If he wanted to avoid her, he was doing a poor job at it. He looked in such a foul temper Charlotte did not dare acknowledge him. It felt most peculiar ignoring a man she would soon be married to, but she still had no idea what she’d say to him. Perhaps their married life would continue in a similar vein. Charlotte could only hope. Mr Parker stalked off in the direction of the Tavern.   
Inside Charlotte needed Georgiana's advice. 

“What’s your opinion of Mr Parker?” They had never discussed him before. Charlotte was hoping to uncover a tender and sweet nature she had failed to observe during their short acquaintance. 

“My wretched guardian? He cannot be trusted. You’ve no idea the fun I had in London. Then he brought me to this tedious place.” Georgiana really had no time for Sidney. “Why do you ask? Please say you are not in love with him? Everyone seems to fall in love with him. I despair. They must all be fools.” Georgiana looked grave and worried for Charlotte.

“Oh no, not in the slightest. I, I just wondered what it was like having a guardian, that’s all.” Charlotte found her news was still too new to her, to pass on. She would keep it to herself for the time. 

“I can’t believe he is still here. His life is in London. I’m sure he will leave soon.” Georgiana seemed comforted by the thought he would soon disappear from her life. 

Sidney thought better of another whole afternoon in the Tavern. He decided to go back to Trafalgar House and see if the children required an uncle for entertainment. Playing with Tom’s offspring was one of the times Sidney felt himself. They expected nothing more than hugs and games. Sidney felt renewed in their presence, back to the child he’d left behind so long ago. He spent a very pleasant hour as the children’s mode of transport, the scary monster that made them scream and the voice of their favourite books. Mary eventually relieved him of his burden as their exuberance and energy almost overwhelmed him. It was very lucky for Tom that Sidney was now in possibly the best mood available to him. 

Tom returned from visiting the terrace. His face fell when he saw Sidney clambouring off the floor and dusting himself off, as the children were led away by their nanny. This wasn’t the moment he’d wanted to share his news, since he’d considered telling Charlotte first and he hadn’t seen her all day. Tom decided in a moment of utter cowardice, that he would not speak of the coming marriage just yet. Tom would not benefit from the good mood Sidney found himself in. 

“How goes the building?” Sidney wasn’t usually interested in matters of business, so Tom felt somewhat suspicious. 

“Very well brother. Why do you ask?” There was always an ulterior motive with Sidney.

“I am leaving Sanditon for the summer. You don’t need me here. I shall spend some time at Lord Babbington’s Country Estate, and then, I’m not sure.” Ah, that was it, Sidney making his escape again. He had a history of disappearing when his presence was required. Just as well he didn’t know he was getting married. He most probably would jump ship. 

“What of your young ward, Sidney? You can’t leave her here all alone.” Tom needed him to stay. 

“She will soon settle. And she seems to have struck up a friendship with err the chi.. Miss umm.” Sidney grasped for a name, which always seemed to elude him.   
“Charlotte? Oh yes. I’m sure she’d be a good influence on Georgiana. She’s quite marvellous.”

It was this moment that Charlotte chose to come home, and enter the study where the two gentlemen sat with their evening whisky. 

“Oh excuse me!” Charlotte backed out of the room quickly, but then something of the smirk on Sidney Parker’s face changed her mind. How dare he. He hadn’t even bothered to stand when she’d entered the room. He merely lounged, his long legs stretched out towards the fire. Charlotte had no idea what she would say to him, but she could not stop herself. She turned towards him with an expression of pure hatred on her face, with gritted teeth she began.

“Mr Parker!” Both looked at her startled by her tone. 

“Charlotte?” Tom grew worried, this was most unlike the lovely mild mannered Miss Heywood he was used to. He had a feeling things were about to become problematic. Sidney said nothing, regarding her in a bored and amused way, wondering what she might have on her mind this time. The fire in her tempted him, he wondered how often she found herself alone in Trafalgar House. Perhaps he might check. She looked like she’d make for some excellent sport. 

“You, Mr Parker! How dare you! You write to my father before speaking to me? Whatever you’ve said to him, I should like to know.” Charlotte glared at Sidney Parker, breathing hard and drawing herself up to her full height. 

Sidney had little idea what was going on but the chit seemed extremely angry with him, and he’d not even touched her yet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tom slide out of his chair, trying to minimise his size and any movement he made, to slip out unnoticed. 

“Tom!” Sidney’s voice was a deep, low rumble. “Stay where you are.” Tom slouched back in his chair looking tense and a little scared.  
Charlotte, over breathing and getting quite irate continued.

“Well? Why did you? We have no understanding. In fact quite the opposite. I find you boorish and insensible of feeling. So why?”

“Why what?” The amusement at being berated by a slip of a thing was wearing thin now and he still had no idea what she seemed so upset about. 

“You bought me. With your promise to my father. How could you?” As she spoke those words the realisation that she was promised and he had made a declaration that was unbreakable hit Charlotte. She physically weakened and steadied herself against a chair. She hoped her voice would not break, stifling the sobs was making her throat ache.

“Bought you? You speak out of turn? Wait, wait. What? What promise?” Sidney had a very bad feeling. She was obviously extremely distressed and it seemed with justification. He wasn’t even concerned she’d called him boorish. He’d been called worse and she may have been correct in her analysis. Sidney looked at Tom, who’s expression of guilt and shame told him everything. Tom was at the bottom of this.

“Leave.” Mr Parker jerked his head in the direction of the door. Charlotte was dismissed. She backed out of the room quite reluctantly, she was told to leave like a servant. She’d have preferred to hear what he had to say for himself. She almost would have liked him at least to admit to some feelings for her, by way of explanation for his behaviour. But he looked like he hated her as much as she did him. Charlotte retreated to the sanctuary of her room.   
The


	15. Tom Explains

Sidney rounded on Tom.

“What the hell have you done?” Sidney was possibly more furious than he’d ever been. He had an idea what might have occurred, but couldn’t quite believe it. After weeks of suggestions, hints, Charlotte being brought to the house and seemingly placed before him at every opportunity, the realisation that Tom had taken matters further hit him suddenly. 

He needed the girl gone, so he could get the truth from Tom.   
“Leave!” He shot a look at her and she scuttled from the room. He didn’t want her to witness or hear what could happen next. 

Tom cowered. He knew when he’d written the letter it would most likely cause ructions but now he felt real fear. Sidney had been known to lose his temper and Tom had seen the results, but not for many years.

“Tom! What have you done?” Sidney forced himself to calm. He felt anything but. Tom squirmed in his seat, avoiding his gaze.   
“It, it’s for the best. I promise you. I am right. You will see. It’s the perfect solution.” Tom stuttered through his words. He wriggled in his chair. Sidney glared, his dark eyes not leaving Tom’s face.

“I’d still like to know, precisely, what you have done.” The menacing tone in his voice was cold and threatening.  
“I, I have asked for Charlotte’s hand in marriage. For you..” Tom actually feared for his life. Sidney looked capable of ripping his head off.

“You did WHAT?” Sidney guessed exactly what had occurred. The depths that Tom would stoop knew no bounds.”You asked her father? As if you were me?”  
“Yes, I, it’s the right thing. Truly. I have the best intentions. She will make you happy Sidney.” Tom implored him. He could see the shock weaken Sidney. Tom felt the terror pass. Sidney sat down heavily. The realisation his life was not his own, his own brother had married him off for his inheritance, filtered through and hit Sidney in his knees. He gulped down a large measure of whisky. There was silence for several minutes. Tom dared not move. Eventually Sidney spoke.

“From her reaction, I assume Charlotte’s father has accepted on her behalf? What inducements did you promise?” Sidney was certain some level of financial agreement had occurred. Tom squirmed but said nothing.

“What of Charlotte in all this?” Sidney recalled her furious face, the deep hurt in her eyes when she’d asked him why. “She didn’t seem at all pleased by the thought of our marriage.”  
“It’s a beneficial match for her too Sidney. She will understand that. And for her whole family. You’ll see I am right.” Tom’s certainty was unshakable.

There was nothing more to discuss. Sidney picked up the whisky decanter and went up to his chambers. He hesitated outside Charlotte’s door. He considered knocking to see if she was alright, but approaching the door he heard a gentle quiet sobbing. Much as he felt sorry for her, trapped into a union with him, he wasn’t in a mood to deal with a girl in tears. 

In his chambers Sidney finished the whisky. He needed something that would bring sleep. His head swam with thoughts muddled by alcohol. The unwelcome idea of taking a wife gave way to a comfort he had not expected. He thought he was unsuited to marriage. And now he would actually find out. Unable to rise, he slept in the chair by the fire. 

Sidney woke early with a pounding head, his body stiffened and aching from a night in a chair that barely supported him. He heard Charlotte leave her chambers. He was well aware of her daily comings and goings. She always rose early and left the house. She returned before breakfast, her hair still wet. She would prepare herself for company and join Mary downstairs in the dining room. Charlotte would always leave as he appeared, seemingly unwilling to share her time with him. 

Despite feeling very much the worse for wear Sidney needed to speak to her. He followed her down the stairs and asked to accompany her.

“Err, Charlotte, excuse me. I wonder. I think perhaps we could. Can I accompany you?” He felt awkward. Embarrassed to be in this situation with a girl he hardly knew. Regardless of how he felt about the situation he was well aware she did not hold him in high esteem. This situation, horrible as it was, must have felt overwhelming for her.   
Charlotte considered his request. He looked rather shocking, as if he’d slept in his clothes. Last night he seemed as astounded by the news as she had been. And just as reluctant. Charlotte felt he had no interest in her, so there had to be another explanation. She nodded her agreement and he followed her out of the house into the crisp morning air. 

They walked to the beach. There was silence between them. Their previous conversations played in Charlotte’s head. She waited for Mr Parker to admonish her for her part in this travesty. Nothing was said. Mr Parker seemed far away. His gaze was fixed on the horizon and he looked unaware that she walked beside him. Charlotte considered walking away, but she wanted answers. 

“Mr Parker. I, I still don’t understand?” Charlotte’s voice was quiet, fearful. Not of Sidney but of the answer she might receive. He stopped. A long sigh issued from his chest. 

“Your father accepted a marriage proposal sent to him by Tom, on my behalf.” Sidney looked down at Charlotte. She looked so fragile, scared but in an odd way calm and strong. 

“But why? We don’t even like each other, in fact quite the opposite. I find you impenetrable and uncouth and..”  
“Quite.” Sidney was getting irritated. Why did she keep having to remind him what a cad he had been, and how much she disliked him. 

“Tom is of the firm belief that we will make a beneficial match.”   
“Mr Parker, we are not suited.” My goodness she was free with her blunt opinions. Sidney almost smarted.

“Perhaps you would like to call me Sidney, as the circumstances now allow it.” Sidney wanted at least some cordial feelings between them.  
“I prefer Mr Parker, if you do not mind.” Charlotte was not at all interested in becoming familiar. 

“I understand Charlotte that your family suffers. Tom has offered to sponsor your sisters and provide them the opportunity to marry well.” Sidney was searching for the benefits to the situation they had been thrown into. He hoped she wouldn’t cry, especially as they were in public.   
“My father has sold me to you, Mr Parker.” The sadness in her voice choked Sidney for a moment. 

“I don’t believe your father is at fault Charlotte. Tom is very persuasive. He has convinced your father, and himself that he is only doing what is best for everyone. He is certain of it.”

“I am not convinced Mr Parker.” Charlotte did not look at him. She walked on, her features fixed and stony, trying to control her emotions. She stared ahead.   
“Perhaps in time, you will come to think of me fondly.” Sidney could accept the situation. It was better if she did too. 

“No Mr Parker! I am no man’s property.”

“I have no wish to own you Charlotte. But we are betrothed. There is little we can do about it.” Her naivety played on Sidney’s conscience. Taking her as his wife wouldn’t really affect Sidney’s life much. She could remain in Sanditon while he lived in London. But her life would be irrevocably changed forever. Sidney looked at Charlotte, almost seeing her true nature for the first time. This spirited happy girl seemed broken by the circumstances. Sidney felt quite sorry to be the reason she had been placed into this position. He was the author of her unhappiness and that tormented him. He really had no wish to see her unhappy and troubled. He found he preferred her berating him with a fire in her eyes that now deserted her.

“You can withdraw the offer, can you not?” Charlotte looked almost pleadingly at him.   
“You know I cannot. I’d lose my good name, and you would be ruined.”

Charlotte considered that being ruined was not as bad as being unhappily married, but thought best not to mention it. 

“Can, can I refuse you?” Charlotte searched for a solution to this terrible conundrum.   
“Not from your position. It would look improper. I am wealthy. You are not. What possible reason would you have to refuse me?” It wasn't a question Sidney needed an answer to.

“I don’t love you.” Charlotte wanted to add she loved another, but that was not something she wished to impart. 

“Are you really that naive? People do not marry for love. It is a business arrangement.” Sidney felt his patience failing him. His irritation was stirred by her rejection of him. He had done a very good job of earning her dislike and Sidney found he was uncomfortable with that thought. She spoke so plaintively, her sorrow ate at his soul. He couldn’t bear to hear it. 

“So you wish me to be your wife?” If Sidney Parker was able to express a desire for this marriage, then perhaps Charlotte could come to accept it also. But if he could not, Charlotte was faced with a lifetime beside a man she knew thought little of her.  
Sidney sighed. He could be honest and say he could not want it less, but the faltering voice and sad expression on her face stopped him.

“I believe the situation is such that it will be so.” Sidney avoided looking at her as he spoke.  
“That is no answer Mr Parker.”


	16. Eliza

Sidney left Sanditon. He needed time away from Tom. He was still furious at his interference. He travelled home to London and Bedford Place where he sought the company of Eliza. Now if she could be persuaded to marry him, the terrible situation he found himself in could, somehow, be resolved. He called on her, only to find her entertaining a number of guests for tea. 

“Here is my darling Sidney. Do come and introduce yourself. You’ve neglected me so long, London society has quite forgotten who you are.” Her guests laughed politely and Sidney bowed graciously. Eliza always seemed to belittle him before company. He forgot what that felt like. But when reminded he found his joy of being at her side diminished. 

Eliza, so wealthy since the death of her husband, Mr Campion, was quite the social butterfly. There was no event she was not invited to. And she graced them all. When Eliza had told Sidney she would marry, all those years ago in their youth, his heart had been broken. He believed he would never recover. But Eliza had a plan. She never intended to let go of the hold she had over Sidney. It was but a few months after her wedding and a short tour of Europe, that she persuaded her husband to move to London from their country pile. Her husband, although elderly, doted on Eliza and indulged her. As she was young, he understood her need for parties and lively company. 

Sidney fell into an awful stupor of drink and depression at the loss of Eliza. His gambling threatened to lead to a life in debt. Only quick intervention by Tom removing Sidney from London stopped things getting far worse. A trip to Antigua followed where Sidney threw his energy into building his business before returning to London some years later, a very wealthy man. 

It did not take long for Eliza to learn of Sidney’s return. She wrote to him again. Expressing her loneliness and sadness without him by her side, she asked to be forgiven. He was only too willing to realight the love he had for Eliza. Sidney was reborn. Their friendship continued over the years of her marriage. At first it did not trouble Sidney. He had no concerns that her husband might discover their clandestine bond. He had his Eliza back in his life and nothing else mattered. They were able to meet in secret for trysts that afforded them the pleasures usually reserved for husband and wife. Even socially it was accepted that they met frequently. Eliza’s, or rather Mr Campion’s money allowed them the privilege that turns a blind eye to unseemly behaviour. The money Eliza had at her disposal turned her into a cruel and miserly woman. She paid her servants well, but demanded total loyalty. Her friends remained in her circle for reasons far beyond her charm and wit. Her place in society gave her respect where she deserved none. Sidney slowly saw the change in her and it saddened him. He believed one day she would be the Eliza of their early years. Opinionated, true and kind. How he missed their fiery discussions, her freely given opinions, her kindness to his family. 

Their friendship continued as Mr Campion’s health declined. Sidney started to dislike himself for the deception they perpetrated. But he could not let Eliza go. Almost ten long years they had endured. Upon his return to England, Eliza had not wasted time drawing Sidney back to her. He had been happy for her attention again and allowed himself to be the love in the corner of her life, brought out on show when it pleased her and shut out when it did not. He continued with his high society life and carousing with friends, telling himself that he enjoyed the perfect life. Not tied to a woman or forced into giving up pleasures so many of his wedded friends had. He had no desire to be in anyone’s power. It was only at times when he visited Sanditon and spent time with Mary and his family that he understood the emptiness that was his life. Sanditon brought out the worst in him. His ill temper when he visited seemed to grow with each sojourn. 

It was quite some time later that evening, Sidney and Eliza found themselves alone. Sidney did what he had done before.

“Eliza, could we speak? I find time away from you pains me. Let us get married, so we can be together always.” Those were words she had heard before. Eliza laughed lightly. 

“Darling, you know my position on marriage. It affords us no greater privileges than we already enjoy. I have money, what need do I have of a husband.” 

Sidney knew Eliza would be unmoving. He chose a risky strategy. 

“Eliza, if we are not to be wed, then I shall consider taking a wife. I regret I will remove myself from your charming company for good.” Sidney had never dared challenge her before. He’d never wished to test her regard for him. In truth, he felt she would throw him over without a second thought. 

“Now Sidney, I know you don’t mean that. So please let’s stop this silliness and speak no more about it. I should like to just enjoy your company, now you have seen fit to bestow it.”

Sidney left Eliza early the next morning, before the servants awoke. He walked home as was his custom. His staff would believe him to have spent the night drinking or in his club. They would not question it. 

He found that his thoughts turned to Charlotte. So pure and good. He could never imagine her letting a man enter her bed and leave under the cover of darkness. Her horrified face came to him, as he remembered their conversation on the beach.  
“I don’t love you.” She’d said it with an honesty that was not cold, or set to convey any other meaning. Yet it pained him. Was he unlovable? He understood perfectly that she might dislike him, hate him even. He had been rude and crass. And now Tom’s actions had taken from her, her future happiness and the chance of love. His feelings brought forth the memory of the slaves he had seen in Antigua, before he met and fell into business with Mr Lambe. Charlotte had been purchased for him by Tom, just as one would a slave. Sidney felt quite sick.   
Thank


	17. A Visit to Lady Denham

In Sanditon, plans were afoot for the Grand Regatta. Tom and Charlotte worked closely to ensure everything went to plan. Charlotte was very glad of all the work. She managed to push the thought of her engagement to the far back of her mind. It only came to her thoughts when she passed the portrait of Sidney in the drawing room. She learned not to look up at it. 

Charlotte’s morning sea bathing routine also altered. She no longer called at the Terrace each day. The sight of Mr Stringer, working hard, his shirt sleeves rolled up, as he directed his workers, pained Charlotte. She longed for his presence, but found she could not seek it. She missed him terribly. But to see him, felt duplicitous. How could she spend time with him when she was promised. He had professed his feelings for her, five times that of her feelings, although he could not know that for certain. She felt sure her feelings for him were stronger, the ache of them left her breathless and hollow. Charlotte wanted to see him, to explain the situation she found herself in. But again she did not wish to impart such humiliation. His father did not recognise Mr Stringer’s talent and ability. Her father did not understand her heart. Perhaps the compatibility of both their situations could be a comfort to each other. Mr Stringer had always been so thoughtful and understanding. And did she dare hope he might know of a way out of this hell?

Charlotte took a long walk across the cliffs, with her thoughts as company, she walked to consider the worries she had. It occurred to her to visit Lady Denham, who she occasionally took tea with. She found Lady Denham in good spirits eager to hear news of the Regatta. Charlotte explained all the events that would be held and how the London crowd was expected. Lady Denham was thrilled, but she also took a great interest in Charlotte’s activities and noted a melancholy that she was unused to.   
“And what of any suitors, Charlotte? I’d like some good news from you soon.” Lady Denham viewed her with piercing eyes. There was trouble in those young eyes.  
“In truth Lady Denham, I am betrothed.” The sadness in her words startled Lady Denham.

“Am I to assume this is not marvellous news? Do tell me more. Who is it?” Lady Denham could not resist news such as this.

“I have been obliged to engage myself to Mr Sidney Parker.” How she hated saying those words out loud. Charlotte looked to Lady Denham for some understanding.   
“Obliged? My dear, how so? I can understand your reluctance. He is a great deal less than perfect.”

“I do not love him, Lady Denham.”

“LOVE? What has love got to do with anything. A marriage is a business arrangement. Nothing more.” Lady Denham warmed to the idea of a wedding in town soon. 

“So my father believes. The offer is advantageous to my family.” Charlotte grew more sad, the more she talked of it. She preferred the whole sorry business to be locked away in the dark recess of her mind. 

“He is very well to look at.” Lady Denham’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “And rich. You could do much worse my dear.” Lady Denham considered Mr Parker a rather fine specimen. Handsome but humourless.

“I thought if I should marry, wealth would not come into it. I’d like a marriage of mutual love and affection, not a kind of slavery. I don’t care to be any man’s property.”  
Lady Denham regarded Charlotte. She looked so lost and sad, it quite wounded Lady Denham. She remembered herself at that age, hopelessly in love and unable to marry the man she would have died for. 

Charlotte left Sanditon House and continued her walk, not yet ready to return to Trafalgar House. Her thoughts were still too muddled. Lady Denham had helped somewhat. Just speaking her thoughts out loud had released some of the pain she felt. She looked out across the cliffs and noticed a new building she had never seen before. Charlotte walked with curiosity towards it. She was certain it wasn’t on any of the plans of Sanditon she had seen. Drawing closer she noted it was two cottages. How charming they looked. Charlotte stood outside the first cottage, made of golden sandstone, it’s windows sparkling in the sun, it’s chimney not quite finished and half the roof not yet covered in slate. As Charlotte wondered at the fine detail of the window frames, the front door quickly swung open and before her stood Mr Stringer. Seeing her before him made him suddenly stop and he felt himself redden, with pleasure and slight coyness. 

“Oh Mr Stringer, what a very fine construction. Is it all your own work?”  
“It is Miss. Would you care to come inside?” James so wanted her to see his home, a place he still believed he could possibly come to share with her. Once his fortune was made. 

“Very much.” In his presence Charlotte forgot all her troubles. What could possibly go wrong in a world where Mr Stringer's smile made her feel so cherished. He held open the door and Charlotte stepped inside. It was small but so cosy. The fireplace was large, to allow for a good size cooking pot and plenty of warmth in the stormy winter months. The stairs were beautifully crafted natural wood, little changed from the tree they had come from, but fitting neatly into the corner of the room. Charlotte climbed up wishing to see the view from the windows, but startled when she saw the bed chamber was already well fitted. In the centre stood a large bed, placed opposite a beautiful window which looked out to sea. The view was unsurpassed, but Charlotte did not linger.

“Oh excuse me. I didn’t realise you live here?” Charlotte tried not to blush as she descended the stairs quickly. The image of Mr Stringer’s cosy bed, covered in a pretty quilt, dishevelled and untidy, burned into her memory. James smiled to himself, feeling a surge of joy and amusement at her embarrassment. He felt only thrilled that she had ventured so confidently into his bed chamber and then hastily retreated. Fate had brought her to him, on the very day he had decided to leave his father’s home and live in his almost completed cottage. It was serendipity.

“Moved in today Miss. Time for a change. It will be completed sooner.” James showed Charlotte around the outside of his home, explaining how the roof was gently angled to deflect the worst of the winter weather.

“It is a marvel Mr Stringer. How hard you must have worked.” Charlotte could not quite take in how welcoming his house felt.

“I’ve had some help. Fred over there is almost finished too.” James pointed at the cottage to one side. A similar but different construction facing to the left of James’ cottage. 

“I haven't seen you for some time Miss? I wondered if you grew tired of Sanditon and had returned to Willingden?” James had missed his mornings with Charlotte. He knew she most likely avoided him, after their discussion on the river. He was horrified to see large tears fall down Charlotte’s cheeks.

“What is it? What’s the matter? If I have said, or done anything, I...” James could not imagine what had brought forth her sorrow so quickly. 

“Oh Mr Stringer. It is a most terrible and shameful thing. I am engaged to be married.” Charlotte sobbed now. She could not stop herself. Holding her feelings in check was no longer possible. The pain in her throat where she stopped her feelings from rising further, now choked her, she could not speak. Her words hit James like a blacksmith's hammer. It had only been a short time since their afternoon on the river. How could it be she was now betrothed? James confusion gave him away.

“No!” He gasped, then tried to turn it into a cough. “Oh Excuse me.” He looked away to steady himself. “How can it be that it is terrible and shameful?” An almighty fear gripped James that something had happened to her. He hoped to goodness he was wrong. Between painful sobs Charlotte managed to explain.

“It is shameful because my father has sold me. It is terrible because I cannot love a man like that.”   
“Who?” The fear that raged through James abated. She had thankfully not been harmed. Now jealousy ripped at his stomach like a fearsome cramp. He didn’t want to know who would take her from him, but he needed to know.   
“Sidney Parker.”


	18. Preparing for the Regatta

Once Charlotte had stopped sobbing, James accompanied her back to town along the beach path. James said little, not trusting himself to speak politely of the situation Charlotte had been placed in. Charlotte unburdened herself. She explained her sisters would be brought out and supported financially by her marriage. They in turn would be able to marry sufficiently well. Her family was everything and she could not let them down. She even defended her father. A man James believed to be indefensible for the pain he had caused Charlotte and himself. She claimed he must believe he was doing right, for he would never seek to do her harm. James could not agree but nodded. He considered Mr Heywood required a visit to explain his error, but what good would that do. The promise had been made, and accepted. Save for the death of Sidney Parker, James could see no resolution to this circumstance. He pondered on that occurrence for a moment. A lucky lightening strike, a strong neap tide, or badly controlled horse. But he dismissed them as unlikely and wishful thinking. 

Sidney Parker. The real villain of this travesty. James understood, all too well, why he had asked for Charlotte’s hand. She was intelligent, courageous, humorous and beautiful. No lady James had ever met was half the woman she was. She was exceptional and Parker had seen it too. James wondered if there was something in the Parker past that could make the engagement untenable. 

Having walked Charlotte home, James headed for the Tavern.  
It was infrequent that James drank to excess. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time he had been drunk. He enjoyed beer with his workers and friends but rarely exceeded one or two. Tonight he ordered whisky and drank to soothe the anger that surged through his veins. He drank quickly, the fire in his throat burning as strongly as his anger did.

Fred came to drink with James. He’d not seen him this drunk for many a year.   
James slurred and muttered, occasionally loudly. Fred tried his best to keep him quiet.

“That blaggard, Fred. Scoundrel. I’d like to tear his…. umm Charlotte. Errggghhh! Rogue.”

They finished the whisky between them and Fred helped James home. He wanted to ensure he didn’t go knocking on the door of Trafalgar House, demanding the blood of Sidney Parker, like he said he wanted. Fred managed to stifle the slurred shouts of “Parker, come out here,” and dragged James away as quickly as he could. James staggered back to his cottage, grateful for the support from Fred to stop him stumbling. 

“I can’t believe I’ve lost her, Fred. And to him.” There were no possible words of comfort that Fred could think of, so he concentrated on getting James home and comfortable. He slept on the floor by the fire, in James’ home, just in case. 

A bright cool morning dawned. The day of the Grand Regatta. James felt very much less than himself. His stomach heaved, his throat was dry and his head pounded. He regretted the quarter flagon of whisky. Fred suggested a swim, and the bracing shock of the sea cleared the fog and enlivened their senses. They shared a breakfast of eggs and prepared for the Regatta. 

Sidney, true to his word, had left London, and Eliza. If he was to carry out his threat of disregarding her, he had to make it look good. He informed her he would remove himself from London and her company to live in Sanditon for the summer season, where he would look for a wife. Eliza laughed and waved him on his way, certain in her heart he would not leave her. A tiny doubt was placed in her mind, when Eliza sent a note to his home requesting his attendance at dinner and he had not replied and not attended. It was several days since their last shared evening and night together. Eliza sensed she missed him. A tiny prick of fear unsettled her. 

Eliza had invited Lady Susan, a neighbour and acquaintance to morning tea. She rather hoped they would become friends but it seemed the esteemed Lady was always too busy for Eliza, except for this morning.

Lady Susan swept into the drawing room a vision of elegance. They sat together over tea and cake and exchanged pleasantries. 

“Will you be travelling to Sanditon today?” Lady Susan enquired. Eliza was a little startled. What could Lady Susan know of Sanditon? “Myself and a party of gentlemen are departing shortly for the Grand Regatta. It looks as though it will be rather fun. Can I expect you there?” Eliza in a fit of panic blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Why yes! Myself and my betrothed Sidney Parker will be there. It is in fact his family’s event. They are the developers of Sanditon. What an amazing coincidence.”  
Once the ladies parted, Eliza set to leaving London for travel to Sanditon, taking several of her party set with her. 

At Trafalgar House, all was excitement and business. Charlotte knew Mr Sidney had arrived the previous evening, but she had managed to avoid coming across him.   
With lots to do Charlotte left the house early. The stalls were setting up, selling wonderful cakes and sweet treats. The bunting was flying in the breeze. The rowing boats were lined up ready at the river, the area of the beach marked for the children’s sandcastle competition was ready and the coracles were piled up next to the waterfall. Charlotte was particularly proud of this event. It was something her brothers had invented at home, on the fast moving river beside the farm. Coracles were notoriously difficult to steer, as they were almost completely round. They were also extremely unstable, being as they were flat bottomed, and they sat on, rather than in the water. The swirling rapids of the stream would make for an interesting race. This would be the last event of the afternoon.


	19. The Regatta

Charlotte accompanied the children down to the beach. She watched as they planned their magnificent construction. A copy of the Sanditon model that sat in the study at home. The children were not allowed to play with that one, so decided to make their own from sand. Charlotte watched, helping when asked, and enjoying the sun. 

In town, many London carriages started to arrive. Lady Susan alighted with her entourage of noble gentlemen, followed quite closely by Eliza’s carriage and her friends. 

Eliza went straight to Trafalgar House to find Sidney. It had been many years since her last visit but since this was the grandest house in the town and beautifully aspected on the main square, it was easy for her to find her way again. She was shown into the drawing room and waited while a servant informed Sidney of her arrival. Sidney felt a little glow of pleasure that she had sought to follow him to Sanditon. Eliza always claimed to hate the dreary place and would not set foot there. His threat had made her come. He came down to greet her, his most charming self.  
“You did not have to come, you know. But I am pleased that you have.” Sidney saw Tom and Mary enter and introduced Eliza, as it had been so long since their last meeting. Mary was unflappable and polite.

“How lovely to see you again. It's been such a long time.” Tom was less pleased but polite without being friendly.

“Charmed to see you here Mrs Campion. I assume you’ve come for the sea air?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Now, I have matters, err… umm. Do have a wonderful day.” He muttered about organisation, and left the house swiftly. 

“Well Mrs C, let me show you around the old place. Much has changed.” Sidney always called her Mrs C in public. It seemed fittingly formal but implied a shared intimacy. They strolled towards the beach, Sidney explaining all the construction going on around them. He really wanted Eliza to meet his nieces and nephew. She had never wanted to travel to Sanditon so had not had the pleasure. Sidney was sure the sight of them playing on the sand would melt her heart. Eliza could be disparaging towards children. 

The children’s sandcastle was quite an affair of towers and moats. Sidney knelt in the sand to take a closer look, while Henry and Jenny explained where their house was amongst the sand piles. He hoped Eliza would join him in playing with the children. Instead she stood to one side, looking around rather awkwardly. 

Charlotte recoiled at Sidney’s closeness, he was within touching distance. She tried to scramble up on to her feet to put more distance between them. Unfortunately this made him notice her.

“Ah Charlotte, what a fine construction. I assume you must be the architect?” Sidney groaned inside. It wasn’t meant as a jibe at her friendship with Stringer. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry again, especially now. The least said the better, particularly in front of Eliza. 

“Alicia is the designer and architect.” Charlotte deflected quickly, not looking towards him as he spoke.

Eliza looked down her nose directly at Charlotte. 

“Yes, very well done children.” Charlotte felt this quite elegant woman with an odd pinched face disliked her, or perhaps disliked everything she encountered.   
Fortunately for Charlotte they moved on quite quickly, as the woman Sidney accompanied asked about the bathing machines. Charlotte watched as they walked away, arm in arm, looking for all the world like a married couple. She had no idea who this very elegant woman might be, but her interest was piqued. Could she be the reason Sidney spent so much time in London? A cold thought occurred to Charlotte. Perhaps this was his mistress, a kept woman. Would she continue to be in his life after they married? How strange that she had not been introduced by Sidney. Charlotte couldn’t decide whether she had been slighted, or the other woman.   
Eliza sensed a tension between Sidney and the girl. Why had she tried to move away from him so rapidly and look so awkward? Her cheeks had flushed. Was she the reason Sidney spent so much time in Sanditon? Was there some sowing of wild oats going on? The idea didn’t concern Eliza, but if this slip of a girl was who Sidney thought he might marry, then something would have to be done. 

“Who did you say that girl was?” Eliza tried to sound disinterested.

“Charlotte? She is a guest of Tom and Mary’s.” Sidney felt suddenly defensive, expecting a catty remark Eliza would no doubt deliver. He flinched waiting for it.   
“Sweet little thing.” The smirk on Eliza’s face suggested she thought differently. 

Eliza found the sun disagreed with her carefully maintained complexion and decided rest in the Crowne was in order before she came to resemble a farm worker. Sidney took the opportunity to find Crowe and Babbington and indulge in some much needed wine.

As the day continued Charlotte watched the fishermen’s boat race, just off the beach. It was followed by the dinghy sailing. The crowds gathered to watch the men take to the single sail dinghies. The race was between two floating buoys some distance apart. The race started on the sand, as the tiny but heavy boats were pushed into the waves. Each man then jumped into his boat, pulled up the sail, to catch the wind and glide off in the direction of the first buoy. It was quite a spectacle. Mr Stringer was the first to get his boat off the sand and into the waves. He jumped in nimbly, raised his sail, and caught the breeze instantly. No other sailor could catch him. Mr Stringer won easily. Tom passed the winners ribbon to Charlotte to present to him, as he announced his victory. With a trembling hand Charlotte walked towards James, all eyes on her. She presented Mr Stringer with the red rosette. As he took it from her graciously, he caught her fingers for a long moment, and their eyes locked. Charlotte did a slow curtsy, with a wide smile. The tension between them was not missed by many. Charlotte moved away as she felt her whole body blush under the close gaze of Mr Stringer’s hazel eyes. 

There was a respectable break for luncheon. The guests mingled and were seen. Charlotte passed sandwiches around and made sure all the guests had been given wine. 

The strain of the morning weighed heavily on Charlotte and she went in search of a cool breeze and shade. She rested under a tree, breathing deeply.

“My sentiments exactly.” Charlotte startled at the unexpected voice. She found she was sharing her shady tree with an elegant lady, quite obviously part of the London set. 

“Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean..”

“That’s quite alright.” There was something very calming about the Lady’s demeanour. Charlotte felt herself relaxing in her presence. Introductions were made and Charlotte learned Lady Susan was attending Sanditon to see the new building works and find a quieter summer destination. She found Brighton too busy for her taste.

“Do excuse me Charlotte, but you seem somewhat befuddled?” Lady Susan, looked so sweetly towards Charlotte, that she could not contain herself. 

“Oh do I? Well. There is a certain gentleman, Mr Sidney Parker, he inspires an anger in me I didn't know I possessed. And there is another gentleman, Mr James Stringer, who inspires quite different feelings. I find his good opinion of me matters more than anything.” Lady Susan, nodded kindly.

“Do go on my dear.”

“I am betrothed to Mr Sidney Parker, who I really do not care for. While my heart beats for Mr Stringer.” Charlotte tried to remain calm, but felt the hot pricking of tears in her eyes. Lady Susan raised a curious eyebrow.

“How thrilling. Does the gentleman know you are in love with him?”

“I feel you are mistaken my lady, I cannot, err, I am spoken for” 

“Charlotte, I am never wrong when it comes to matters of the heart.” Lady Susan was quite resolute.

“Now I see Mr Parker accompanied by another. I don’t know what to think.” Charlotte was very confused.

“Ah yes I know all about Mrs C. The richest widow in all England. I believe they have been sympatico for many years.   
Now let us go. I shall introduce you to some people.”

The ladies walked back towards the refreshments tent together.

“You’ve made the day a success. I hardly know how to thank you.” Charlotte, despite everything, was happy to see so many people at the Regatta.

“You need not thank me. I am very glad of your company and our new friendship. Now just look who is coming our way. I think we can safely say we know what is Mrs Campion’s Achilles heel.” Charlotte had no idea and looked confused, feeling herself redden as she saw Sidney approaching with Mrs Campion.

“You my dear.” Lady Susan turned to Mrs Campion to welcome her. Mrs Campion was eager for an introduction to Charlotte.

“May we join you? And what is the topic of discussion?” Mrs Campion gave Charlotte a look of disdain.

“We were just discussing marriage.” Lady Susan smiled at Sidney. “What is your opinion of marriage Mr Parker?” Sidney shifted uneasily on his feet. He had no desire to take part in a discussion with ladies about marriage, particularly a lady he was promised to and a lady who had refused him. 

“I can’t speak of it with any authority I’m afraid.” Sidney was desperate to leave this coven of women before they turned on him. 

“You do surprise me, Mr Parker.” Lady Susan gave Sidney a look he could not quite fathom. 

Eliza Campion addressed Charlotte. “And what about you Miss Heywood. You are of marrying age. It must be much on your mind?” Charlotte choked. She truly hoped this woman did not know the secret she and Sidney shared. 

“There seems little point in considering marriage when there is no one I wish to marry.” Charlotte controlled her voice well and shot a look of disdain at Sidney Parker. Mrs Campion continued her interrogation.

“There must be a boy in town that has caught your eye?” Charlotte started to redden.  
“I’m certain Charlotte catches many a man’s eye.” Lady Susan’s tone was a little cold towards Mrs Campion. “Wouldn’t you say Mr Parker?”

“I’ve no doubt Charlotte would prefer to be sat somewhere quietly reading.” Sidney realised as soon as he spoke that likening her to a bookworm was not going to help matters. Eliza let out a rather sarcastic laugh. She was joined in her laughter by several of her hangers on. 

“Sidney, you are wicked. That will certainly not help her find a husband.” 

Charlotte drew herself up and looked directly at Mrs Campion.

“You are quite right, Mrs Campion, I’m a farmer's daughter who reads books. What could I possibly want with a husband? Excuse me.” Charlotte shot another look of disgust at Sidney, before she turned from the company and fled. It was too hard to stop the tears spilling from her eyes. Charlotte hid in a quiet corner at the back of the refreshments marquee. She needed some time alone to compose herself before anyone saw her distress.

From a distance away, James saw Charlotte obviously troubled. He had been looking at books on a nearby stall when he saw her rush from the marquee. James also saw Parker striding purposely towards her. James knew he had to act immediately. He walked towards them both. He saw Parker catch Charlotte by the arm, stopping her. James quickened his pace, still watchful.

Sidney and Charlotte stood face to face. Sidney apologised.

“Charlotte, I hope you weren’t offended. It was only meant in jest.” He didn’t really know what else could make this situation any less embarrassing . 

“Is that all I am to you? A source of amusement?” The man she was forced to marry, considered her mere sport. 

“Forgive me.” Sidney could see her fighting the tears. He felt uneasy at her pain. He never intended to hurt her. They were both in this situation against their own wishes.   
“On the contrary, you’ve done me a service. I am no longer in any doubt how you regard me.” Charlotte turned from him and Sidney stopped her once more with a firm hand on her arm. “Wait, wait.”

“What? What is it you want from me?” Charlotte wished she could get away from Sidney Parker.

Stringer strode up to Parker. They stood eye to eye, chest to chest.   
“Unhand her, Parker!”


	20. The Coracle Race

James’ eyes fixed on Parker. He felt controlled but angry, waiting for Parker to make the first move. There was mere inches between them. The surrounding crowd fell silent. Several moments elapsed. Neither man moving a muscle, save for a twitch in James’ jaw.

Eliza’s shrill voice rang out. “Sidney.”

Sidney lowered his head to look away from Stringer’s glare. 

“Excuse me.” He nodded briefly at Charlotte and walked back to where Eliza was standing, a look of thunder on her face. 

“Sidney! How very embarrassing of you! We shall speak of this later. For now, please accompany me to the next race.” Eliza was furious he had been seen leaving her to chase after a girl. The whole spectacle made worse as he grabbed her arm to detain her. And when challenged by a worker. It was humiliating for Eliza, and she would ensure Sidney would suffer.

Charlotte felt only gratitude for James. Once again he was at her side when she needed him most. So relieved to see him step between her and Sidney Parker, she knew there was little Mr Stringer would not do for her. 

“The last race will start shortly Mr Stringer. Perhaps you will walk with me?” Charlotte didn’t want to be alone. James' presence soothed her. He had no intention of leaving her side just yet. They took the short walk to the waterfall, where the river flowed at its fastest. On the bank were a pile of coracles and paddles. James smiled at Charlotte, gave a deep bow and left to take his place in the race. Sidney had no intention of taking part. The vessels looked unstable and too small for his height and weight. He had no desire to fall into the river. Eliza looked amused.

“You’ll enter the race, darling. For me. I’d like it so much.” Sidney sighed. He knew If he didn’t do as she asked, she would become quite unpleasant. Sidney was still hopeful despite the unfortunate occurrence with Charlotte, that Eliza might be swayed in her decision to accept his proposal. 

Tom announced the race.

“Now ladies and gentlemen we have the final race of the Regatta. This is a race from one side of the river, across to the other, where you will see sacks of grain. Each gentleman is to paddle across, collect a sack and transport it in their coracle back to this side of the river. The winner is the first gentleman, who survives the journey and deposits his sack of grain here.” Tom pointed to the spot he was standing on. “While that may not look arduous I am assured these vessels are extremely difficult to steer, difficult to remain afloat, the river is particularly turbulent, and I fear many of you may be lost to the waves. Gentlemen please get on your marks!” 

Sidney avoided standing anywhere near Stringer. Tom raised his flag and with an ostentatious wave, started the race. The men ran for the coracles, snatched up paddles, and hoisted the boats onto their backs to run down to the bank. There the coracles were placed on the river and attempts were made to clamber into them. This was far more difficult than it looked. The boats floated away, were impossible to stand in, or tipped so precariously as to deposit several men straight into the river immediately. The watching crowd began to laugh at the unfortunate soaking of several competitors.

James had a strategy. He grabbed both sides of his vessel and swung himself into it in one move. This caused a great splash but he found himself in the boat and able to start paddling. Sidney decided on a different tactic. He crawled gingerly into his vessel, keeping low and distributing his weight as evenly as he could. He rather resembled a large crawling insect. Once in the turbulent waters, these boats seemed to have a mind of their own, spinning off in every direction except the one required. Several more men, unable to paddle, found themselves washed into the reeds. James powered to the opposite bank, getting minimally wet as he attempted to climb out and onto the bank. He grasped the nearest sack of grain quickly and rushed to grab his coracle before it floated from him. He now had the tricky task of boarding his boat, with additional weight that might destabilise it, while holding on to his paddle and not falling in. James decided his best option was standing in the river, placing his grain sack into his boat with his paddle and then climbing aboard. As his boots filled with water, he wasn’t all together sure he had made a wise choice. 

Sidney’s journey was impeded by out of control boats moving in circles between him and the opposite bank. In fact he spent several minutes trapped in an ever decreasing circle of whirling water, with Arthur in a craft next to him pushing him on.  
“Blast it Arthur, steer the other way!” He shouted, not entirely without humour, at his younger brother. 

“I’m not steering Sidney, just trying to ensure I don’t drown.” Arthur looked to be having the time of his life. He gave Sidney’s boat a hard shove in the right direction and Sidney managed to reach the opposite shore. Sidney launched himself onto the bank forgetting his impetus would drive his coracle back into the swirling river. He thought little of it until he’d retrieved the heavy sack of grain and couldn’t locate his boat. His competitive spirit got the better of him and he leapt back into the river. He snatched the nearest empty boat he found and launched himself and the sack of grain into it. Despite himself he found the whole experience rather liberating. James meanwhile had kept his lead by lucky avoidance of stranded boats and men dragging themselves bedraggled out of the river. He found kneeling in his coracle the best way to balance and charged towards the bank. Arthur still floating around in circles, held him back for a moment, with a firm grasp of the edge of James’ boat, until he found himself being dragged along by the power of James’ paddling.

James, sensing a loss of travel, turned to see Arthur.

“Let go! Or it will cost you your fingers.” Arthur clung on regardless, pleased at last to get out of the swirling river. James grabbed the reeds and pulled his boat into the bank. Snatching his sack of grain, in just one hand despite its weight, he bounded up to the finish post next to Tom. Out of breath and panting hard, he raised his hands in victory. 

Exhausted, wet and just arriving at the river back, Sidney found himself chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all. There were wet and muddy gentlemen everywhere, seated on the grass, removing footwear and pouring out the contents of the river from their boots. The spectators found the whole spectacle quite hilarious. Charlotte giggled with glee. This was exactly what she had hoped for.


	21. The Day After

James pinned his two rosettes over his fireplace. The regatta had been very enjoyable, but today was another day. He’d spent time with Charlotte and by the looks of things Sidney Parker had other women on his mind. This thought cheered James, but he still felt he was losing the race.

With his cottage now almost completed, it was time to write to his mother and ask her to come home to Sanditon. He drew a sketch of the house and included it in his letter. 

It took only a few days for James to receive his reply. Walking from the Terrace James collected his letter and encountered Fred.

“It’s arrived Fred. I hope my mother has agreed to visit.”

“Open it then. Let’s see.” Fred knew James missed his mother and would be renewed in spirit if she were close to him again. 

“It says the Duke has extended an invitation to me, to undertake some renovation work he would like done.” James was surprised but very pleased at this development, it was so unexpected. This was a chance to raise his station and increase his earnings. Something he needed to do, for Charlotte. It certainly seemed like an opportunity not to be missed. He hesitated. In his happiness, there was also the sadness that leaving Sanditon would also mean leaving Charlotte. And leaving her in the clutches of Sidney Parker. 

“It’s what you’ve always wanted!” Fred was very pleased for him.

“Well now I’ll have to tell my father. And Mr Parker.” In truth James was thinking about what he would say to Charlotte. 

James walked to his father's house, his old home. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation but it had to be. 

“Thought you’d come visiting did you. What do you want?” His father was still angered that James had left.

“I’ve had a letter, father.” James was expecting his father’s mood to decline rapidly.  
“From mother. She’d like me to stay for a while. There’s work for me at the estate, with prospects.”

“Sanditon not good enough for you now? It’s that Miss Charlotte isn’t it?” Old Stringer’s irritation grew at the mention of his wife, who had run off and left him.   
“It’s got nothing to do with her.” James didn’t like his father invoking Charlotte’s name. His protective feelings rose in him. 

“And now you are off, to live with her. Well off you go then.” His father waved him away.

“Don’t you worry yourself. I am going and soon enough I’ll have left Sanditon and I won’t spare a thought for the selfish miserable old man I’ve left behind.” James left the house, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t owe his father anything. He wanted him to remain in Sanditon laying bricks forever. James knew that was not his destiny. He was going to make something of himself.

James next went to find Mr Parker. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation either. But Tom Parker was in a fine mood. The Regatta had been a marvellous success and nothing could dent his confidence that things were looking up. Tom took the news of the loss of his foreman very well. He wished James well, telling him to make sure the Duke visited Sanditon and sent his best wishes to James’ mother.   
With the works almost complete and the summer season underway, Tom was in an ebullient mood . Everything was coming true. 

Now James only had to explain to Charlotte. He found her returning from sea bathing, walking past the almost finished terrace. Charlotte has taken that direction in the hope of seeing James. Avoiding him was just too saddening. 

“I wanted to tell you Miss. I’ve been offered an excellent situation in Eastbourne. I plan to take it.” James searched Charlotte’s face for her reaction. She looked down briefly struggling to hide her disappointment. Although it pained James to see her distress, he was comforted that it showed she had feelings for him, despite the wretched problem of her engagement. 

“Oh Mr Stringer, that’s marvellous. I’m so pleased your talent has been recognised. Although you’ll be much missed in Sanditon.” As Charlotte spoke those words she hoped he realised it would be her that would miss him the most. “I had always expected to leave at the season’s end but now I’m not so sure.” Charlotte looked downcast. She knew she wouldn’t leave, couldn’t leave, after her forced marriage.  
“Of course Miss. I am certain it will all turn out for the very best for you both.” James didn’t quite mean what his words conveyed. He was still of the firm mind that Charlotte would become his wife and he would not let that thought go. But he knew his time was limited and there was every chance she could be wed in weeks. She had never mentioned any plans or a date, and James did not ask. He would know soon enough when the banns were read. 

“Are you to leave shortly?” Charlotte wished he would stay at least until the mid summer ball only a few days away. 

“Soon yes. I have some work left on the terrace. But I shall leave before the Ball Miss.” It was as if he could read her mind. Charlotte was so sad, she would not get the chance to dance with him once again. 

“But if I may, I would like to write? If you would permit me?” James looked to Charlotte and saw a sparkle of joy in her eyes.

“I should like that very much.” She whispered. 

Charlotte felt emotions rise and the now familiar trembling of anxiety began again. She excused herself, not wishing to spill her tears so publicly. 

Charlotte walked slowly back to Trafalgar House. She had lost James. Before her was a marriage she did not want. 

“Come on Charlotte.” She whispered to herself. She had no choice left and wouldn’t live in misery for the rest of her days. Once James had gone, she would set her mind to making the best of things. That included understanding the enigmatic Sidney Parker.


	22. James Leaves

The morning came that James would leave Sanditon and travel to Eastbourne.   
He took his tools and a small bag of clothes. The men working on the last finishing touches to the terrace stopped work and walked to the Square to send him off. His father continued working. James called out to him.

“I am leaving father.” But the stubborn old fool ignored him. Fred commiserated.   
“He’ll miss you. He just can’t admit it.” 

Charlotte came out of Trafalgar House. She didn't care how it would look, she had to say goodbye to Mr Stringer. 

“I just came to say goodbye.” She looked very close to tears.

“I appreciate you taking the trouble, Charlotte.” James was filled with pride. In front of the town, and his workers, she had come especially to say goodbye to him. He used her Christian name for the first time, so she understood his depth of feeling. James also dared to take up her hands in his.

“Do you expect to return to Sanditon again?” Charlotte stood close to him, looking into his face, her eyes sparkling with tears. They spoke quietly, almost whispering. The gathered crowd was intrigued, but trying not to pry.

“I am certain of it.” James said confidently. “Charlotte, and when I return, we will have a chance to finish a proper conversation.”

“But how can that be? You know…” Charlotte was confused. He did not seem to recall she was promised to another. 

“He is not worthy of you Charlotte. I will return.” James squeezed her hands. He had no doubt he would win her, somehow.

“I know you will.” Their heads were now so close as to be almost touching. A whisper ran through the crowd. James pulled away, only just able to stop himself from brushing his lips against hers. He climbed into the coach and the workers cheered and waved. Charlotte stood still, as a tear fell and ran down her cheek. 

Eastbourne was not an arduous journey from Sanditon. A mere three hours. James alighted in the centre of town and asked directions to Eastbourne Park, a reasonable walk along the cliffs from the coach stop. He set off, enjoying the sights of the new town and taking note of the fine structures and new buildings he saw. 

Eventually he came to the long carriage way of gravel that led to Eastbourne House. He walked along the winding track looking ahead to see the house which his mother called home . Some half mile along, the house revealed itself. A stunning and magnificent mansion possibly two or three times the size and grandeur of Sanditon House. It’s dark red stone shone warmly in the sun. 

James walked passed the inspiring front entrance and around the side, passed the stables and carriage stores, to the back and the service entrance where he pulled the door bell and was greeted by a finely liveried footman. All the grandeur had made James a little nervous. The opulence was beyond anything he had seen before.   
The footman asked to take his bag, which James reluctantly gave up, and showed him into the house. They walked down a long wood panelled passage which opened into the scullery. Two scullery maids stopped their scrubbing in the sink to stare open mouthed at the new guest. The footman told them to get on with it. They continued through to the kitchen where more staff took a great interest in James’ arrival. Cook, bustled towards him with a big smile. 

“Mr Stringer. We have been looking forward to your arrival. Annie, fetch Mrs Stringer at once!” Cook directed the kitchen maid, who set off quickly, while still craning her neck to look at James. 

James could feel a number of interested eyes on him which he found quite uncomfortable. Cook asked if he would like breakfast and he was directed to a chair on the long servants dining table by the window. A large plate of bread, cheese, eggs and bacon was set before him with a steaming cup of tea. It was more food than James would normally eat in one whole day. His mother entered the kitchen thrilled to see him. James quickly stood. She looked the same as when she had left him, eight years previously. Well no, she looked better. The drawn haggard look was gone, her cheeks were filled and her eyes bright. They embraced, James feeling his eyes sting with tears. Sensing his emotion, Mrs Stringer directed the kitchen maid to move the plate of food to her office. James and his mother followed to a large and comfortable room, that was dressed rather more like a parlour, with a desk, table and large chaise. The kitchen maid placed James’ food on the table, curtsied quickly and closed the door behind her. 

Afforded privacy, Mrs Stringer hugged James for a long time. She was quite overcome at the fine man that stood before her. Taller, and stronger than she recalled. His very fine boned features and bright eyes captivated her. It was hard not to stare.

“You are certainly a fine young gentleman.” James found himself blushing.  
“And you look very well Mother.” There was so much to catch up with, the news of the intervening years they had spent apart took several minutes to convey. Mrs Stringer wanted to know everything about her son and his recent life in Sanditon. James took pains to explain his job, his ambitions, his newly completed home and the growth of Sanditon.

“How is your father?” Mrs Stringer looked serious.

“As ever Mother. Men like him do not change.” James didn’t wish to speak of him, or their quarrel before his departure. 

“That is to be expected. But no matter. Let us not dwell. Now tell me James, there must be a special young lady?”

James was only too pleased to explain his affection for Miss Heywood. How they had met, her calmness when his father broke his leg, her involvement in Sanditon, her interest in architecture and her ability in organising the social event of the season, the Regatta. 

“So when will there be good news?” His mother looked proudly are James. Relieved to see him so happy.

“Ah, well. There is the rub. She is promised to another, but I am certain nothing will come of it. He is a rogue.”

Mrs Stringer looked perplexed and hoped her son would not be hurt by the loss of a lady set to marry another. She put his confidence down to naivety and thought to distract him with girls from the village. 

“But what of your news?”

Mrs Stringer explained her position was now one of Housekeeper, since the loss of Lady Wessex. She was in charge of all the servants in the house. This explained the quite luxurious office room Mrs Stringer occupied, and the deference shown to her by the other servants. 

“As a guest of the Duke himself, rooms have been prepared for you in the main house. Johnson, the footman, has taken you bag up already. You will be shown to your rooms shortly. But now you are to take tea with the Duke. Please address him as ‘Your Grace’. Make sure you bow properly when you are introduced to him. He has a proposition for you James, which I hope you will consider carefully. The house is old, as are the grounds. There is much work to be done and the Duke would like someone he can trust with upkeep and maintenance. He is still in good health but would like to rely on a younger generation to foresee his ambitions for his estate. Brown, the butler will take you to him.” Mrs Stringer got up and rang the bell for Brown, who appeared silently mere seconds later.

“You rang, Mrs Stringer?” Brown was an elderly gentleman with kindly eyes in his otherwise implacable face. 

“Thank you Brown, if tea is ready, please could you show James to the library?” James had not imagined his mother’s position provided her with such power or respect. He found he enjoyed watching her deal with staff in such a commanding but kind way. 

“If you would follow me Sir.” James shot a look at his mother. He had never been called Sir before and was quite surprised to hear it. He felt a weight of expectation on his shoulders and wasn’t sure he was up to it. What had his mother told the Duke about him to suggest he might be the right man for the position? Hiding his confusion well he followed Brown out of the office and down another long passage. Mrs Stringer smiled to herself. James’ look of bewilderment amused her. But she knew of a greater surprise that was coming his way.


	23. Back in Sanditon

Charlotte busied herself. The town felt empty without Mr Stringer. There were visits to be made to Lady Denham and Georgiana. There were letters to write too. But Charlotte avoided this chore. Since it could be expected that plans were being drawn up for her wedding, Charlotte avoided contacting her family. She had no answers to their questions. She avoided Sidney Parker too. Although they resided in the same house, Charlotte was well versed in keeping out of his way. She knew his comings and goings and was always one step ahead. It was quite possible to never encounter him at all. 

Charlotte particularly enjoyed playing with the children. She took them bluebell picking in the woods, they built sandcastles on the beach and collected shells. For a change, Charlotte decided the river would make for an enjoyable day. They took a picnic and their small sailing boats. The glorious sunny afternoon stretched before them. The children played happily, while Charlotte read.

As the day wore on the children sailed their boats at the edge of the river. Until.  
“Charlotte!” Jenny’s cries alerted her to a crisis. She jumped up to find a sail boat disappearing into the reeds.

“The boat is out of reach, Charlotte help!” In order to retrieve the boat Charlotte would have to wade into the river. She took off her boots and stockings, took up her skirts and waded gingerly into the river, with the children looking on in amusement and mild distress at the fate of their boat. 

At Trafalgar House Sidney felt caged. He sensed a need to track down Charlotte but he hadn’t come across her in days. She seemed particularly versed in avoiding him. He prowled the house wondering where she might be. Mary came to the rescue.  
“Sidney, could you walk down to the river and ask the children to come in for their tea please?” 

Sidney was happy to oblige. The time spent in Sanditon was slow and boring, but he was determined not to return to London. Eliza had to miss him, before he went home. Sidney walked to the river, pondering again where Charlotte might be. 

As he came towards the river, he saw the quite peculiar sight of Charlotte knee deep in the river as the children danced about in excitement.

“Charlotte?” Sidney wondered why she would be paddling, her skirts gathered in her hand, as she peered into the reeds. He found the sight of her stirred him. She looked completely at ease, as if standing in a river bare legged was the most natural thing in the world.

“Mr Parker, I’m retrieving the boat.” She held out a dripping sail boat which he took from her, amused at her determination. The children were very relieved. Charlotte took another few steps but then stopped. 

“Mr Parker. I fear I am stuck.” Charlotte chuckled. She was slowly sinking into the muddy bank, now almost ankle deep, it was difficult but not quite impossible to move her feet. A wicked thought entered her head. She reached out her hand.

“Would you mind?”

“Umm, right.” Sidney stood, teetering at the edge of the grassy bank, he leant forward to take her hand, feeling a sincere moment of pleasure that she required his manly assistance and rescue from the river. He grasped her hand firmly, but before he could assist her, he left an almighty pull on his hand. His precarious balance and his bent over stance worked against gravity and he found himself heading face first into the river. Thoughts fired through his head as he was launched from his feet into the cold water, but he couldn’t stop himself falling. Through the splashing he heard laughter accompanying his inelegant fall. Finding himself in a foot of river water, Sidney turned to see Charlotte, on the bank, unable to control her laughter and his nieces and nephews equally enjoying their uncle’s embarrassment. His face cracked into a wide smile.

“Charlotte, it was most unfair of you to ambush me like that.” Sidney attempted to get up, but it was rather more difficult than it appeared. His clothes heavy, he hauled himself to his feet with the help of the reeds. Charlotte did not offer help, she kept warily out of reach, and her laughter rendered her too weak to move. 

“I assure you it was not deliberate on my part.” Her inability to control her mirth gave her away. 

They walked back to Trafalgar House, Sidney dripping and bedraggled, the children giggling and Charlotte pleased at the good humour she found in Sidney’s face. 

The day of the Ball dawned. Charlotte has not been looking forward to it, despite her love of dance. Without Mr Stringer, there seemed little point in attending. She had yet to go into town for her dress fitting. Sidney found her looking a little glum in the study.   
“Charlotte, I am walking into town and wondered if there was anything you need?”  
Charlotte couldn’t think of anything, but decided a stroll was better than dwelling on her lot. Spending time with Sidney was no longer distressing. His ill humour and bad temper seemed to have left him.

“Perhaps I could accompany you? I have a dress fitting for the Ball tonight.” Since the river incident Charlotte found Mr Parker’s company tolerable. The idea of being married to him was quite different, but he could be amusing and certainly had gentle feelings for his nieces and nephews. Mary was extremely pleased to see them leave the House together in such good spirits. 

Charlotte and Sidney walked towards the cliffs. 

“A fine fresh day.” Sidney thought a substantial conversation was in order, but was unsure how to proceed.

“Indeed.” Charlotte noted his hesitancy and nervousness. She hoped he wouldn’t speak of their betrothal.

“Bodes well for the Ball this evening.” Sidney grasped for some way to discuss their predicament. It was not going well. “Though being an indoor occasion, it is of less necessity.” This was not helping him explain his thoughts.

Charlotte stumbled slightly on the path and Sidney was able to quickly steady her with a grasp of her arm. Charlotte felt the firm grip of his hand and she felt comforted by it, relieved at his quick movement stopping her from losing her footing. 

“Alright?” Sidney took his time letting go, enjoying the closeness of her. He recalled the drenching he got in the river and chuckled to himself, certain it had been quite deliberate despite her protestations to the contrary. 

“We seem not to be walking into town.” Charlotte enjoyed the look of sudden embarrassment on his face.

“Ah. Right. What a fool I am. We should turn back perhaps?” Sidney felt quite confused. How did they find themselves on the cliffs when they had set out for the town. 

“Let’s us not go back, Mr Parker. I am compelled to go forward.” Charlotte looked at his bemused face. There was a softness there she had not seen before. 

“Charlotte. I was hoping we would find some time to be alone.”

“Were you?” Charlotte grew in concern. He was going to stay something about the engagement, she felt certain. She hoped he didn’t want to announce their betrothal at the Ball. Charlotte felt her anxiety well up, her tone sharpened.

“I thought you’d have left for London and Mrs Campion by now.” She needed to divert him. The edge in Charlotte’s voice caught Sidney by surprise. As he had come to accept their marriage, he hadn’t thought Charlotte would still harbour the same resentment towards him as at first.

“Mrs Campion and I are old friends. Nothing more.” There was no word from Eliza. She’d made it quite plain to Sidney she would never marry him and Sidney was coming to see the futility of his regard for her. Since Tom had introduced the idea that a marriage was possible, a tiny seed of hope had grown in his heart. Perhaps he could have a marriage like his brother, of mutual affection and trust. Love did not have to come into it, but it was enough if Charlotte liked him. A mutual regard seemed a good compromise. Charlotte was kind, spirited, joyful and even tempered, with a spark of playfulness that appealed to Sidney. But his hopes were dashed by the coldness in her voice. Sidney changed his tone to practical.

“I realise this is not what either of us would choose but it has its merits. Perhaps in time we will enjoy the benefit of our marriage.” Charlotte gasped and jumped to a fearful conclusion.

“Is that what you want from me!” The thought of intimacy with Mr Parker frightened Charlotte. She'd heard of men like that. Sidney noticed the fear in her eyes, her attempt to hide it in the anger in her voice was not lost on him.

“No! I didn’t mean. I’m sorry if you think that of me. I, err I just. I meant as friends, companions.” Sidney preferred the playful Charlotte over this sharp one. He relaxed a little and tried a kindly smile.

He certainly had a charming smile. Charlotte breathed to release her anger and shock. 

“I believe we can be friends Mr Parker.”


	24. The Duke

Brown showed James into the Library. A huge room with every wall covered in shelves, floor to ceiling, and every inch of those shelves filled with books. James marvelled at the brass rail that ran around the walls, from which the moveable ladder hung, allowing access to the highest books,some twenty feet from the floor.  
Reading chairs were positioned near the windows which looked over a beautifully kept parterre. In the centre of the room, tea was set out on a small dining table. James was surprised to see just two place settings, as there seemed enough cake and sandwiches to feed ten. 

“The Duke will arrive shortly. He has been out riding this morning and is changing out of his riding attire.” Brown bowed slightly and left the room, leaving James alone.  
Feeling awkward, James wasn’t sure where to sit or stand. He started looking at the many books and pulled one from the shelves, hoping it would help calm him. It fell open on a page.

Good character is not formed in a week or a month. It is created little by little, day by day. Protracted and patient effort is needed to develop a great man.

As James read those words the Duke strode into the Library.

“Ah Heraclitus. What a good choice. You must be Mr Stringer. What a great pleasure it is to meet you.” The Duke appraised James with piercing but gentle eyes.  
“Your Grace.” James bowed solemnly, and felt very nervous indeed.

“Well, let us not stand on ceremony. Please do take a seat.” The Duke ushered James towards the table. The tea was served by the same footman who welcomed James at the door. James recalled his name. Johnson. So many new people, to remember and so much to take in. 

“Now I dare say Mrs Stringer has told you a little of what I have in mind? I thought after tea we might walk the grounds of the estate, so you can get a feel for it all. It’s quite vast, and in a state of disrepair in some places.” The Duke’s voice had an amiable tone and a gentle laugh to it. 

“My mother has mentioned little Your Grace.”

“Ah, thought it best to leave it to me no doubt. Wise woman. Well Mr Stringer, the situation is so. I have three daughters and no sons. My daughters will marry shortly I expect. I seek to maintain the estate and develop it further to provide for my daughters and their heirs. What I seek is an excellent Estate Manager. Your mother suggested you.” He smiled at James in a warm and friendly way. James despite his earlier nerves began to feel more at ease. He had expected a fearsome Duke, but found him affable and quite without airs. The Duke continued.

“It is important that the land pays Mr Stringer. Could I call you James?”

“It would be an honour Your Grace.” James was finding it difficult to take in the words he heard. Estate Manager? A position for him? James felt quite befuddled.

The Duke was enthusiastic and spoke quickly and with great passion of his hopes for the estate.

“James, industry and enterprise is the modern thing. But land is our staple. Good tenants are a must, with knowledge to make the most of the land they tend. We must forge ahead with new ideas and capitalise on what we already have.” 

James was quite overwhelmed. What he believed he was being asked, was a monumental honour. To manage an estate such as this, with little experience, and with the Duke’s ideas for industrial development on his land also. James' mind was swamped with ideas and possibilities. But apprehension gripped him also.

“Your Grace, I’m not sure. I haven’t the experience. I’ve not err..”

“James, I’m not suggesting you take on the whole estate tomorrow, alone, without guidance. I’m not about to shuffle off. I need a right hand man. A man I can show the ropes to. Build something together, over time. Now if you would care to join me, let us take a look around. So you understand what we are dealing with.”

The Duke led the way from the Library, across the gallery, down the central staircase, through the entrance hall to the front door and outside down the stone steps. James followed a pace behind, listening to the Duke indicate points of interest, and continue to explain the plans he had. The Duke's step was quick, as were his words and James concentrated hard on listening and keeping up. His attention was often diverted by an exquisite work of art or artefact. Once outside there was less to divert James and he took time to study the Duke. Not as old as he’d expected, certainly younger than his own father. Very firm in frame, tall broad and with a fine head of brown curls. There was an odd comfort of being in the gentleman’s presence. James nerves had left him as they strolled through the grounds and they talked of the deer herd, the area of forestry, the arable land, the tenanted farmsteads, the cattle and animal husbandry, the new planned buildings for enterprise, and finally the stables of thoroughbred horses. By the end of the afternoon James felt a warmth and agreeableness towards the Duke he had not expected. 

As they returned to the house, they’re were greeted by Brown.

“Your Grace, I shall assign Roberts, the under footman to Mr Stringer. He can show Mr Stringer to his rooms.”

“Splendid. Do ask Roberts of there is anything you need. I shall see you at dinner. We will dine with the ladies. Perhaps have a conversation with Mrs Stringer, James. You look quite bewildered.” The Duke chuckled at the look of wide eyed amazement coming from James. He watched as Brown showed him the way back to Mrs Stringers office.

James followed the Butler. It had been quite a day. Travelling to a new town, finding Eastbourne Park and seeing his mother again after so long. Finding her head of the household. Meeting the Duke and finding him kindly and warm. Being offered a position of such status he would never in his wildest dreams have thought of himself. He was glad of the sanctuary of his mothers office, and some moments of solitude. He drew breath and tried to order the muddled thoughts that crowded him.   
Mrs Stringer entered the room silently and gazed at the broad shoulders of her son, feeling great pride. 

“James, did it go well? What do you think of the proposition?” She indicated to James to take a seat beside her on the chaise. 

“I hardly know what to think, or what to feel. I never expected such an offer. It changes everything.” The idea was starting to sink in and James began to get very excited.

“Mother, would it be acceptable to travel to Sanditon? There is something I must do.”  
Mrs Stringer frowned, hoping it wasn’t anything to do with his futile attachment to a already promised girl.

“I’ll be away just one day, and will return the following. I parted from father with a quarrel. I’d like to put that right and I’d like to tell him of my position.” James had sensed his mother’s reluctance and noted her look of disapproval. He decided not to speak of Charlotte until that situation was more resolved than currently.

“In that case I will arrange for a carriage. Now let me call Roberts.” Mrs Stringer was comforted not to hear more of a situation that would cause her son great pain.  
“Wait. Why am I to have the services of an under footman? I don’t need..” Mrs Stringer smiled at James. 

“The Duke requires you at dinner this evening. Clothes have been prepared for you. You will meet his daughters. Roberts will help you dress, explain what is expected of you and show you to the dining room. You’ll not find it alone.”


	25. Dinner with the Ladies

James was shown to the guest wing, several minutes walk from his mother’s office. He wondered why he was not shown to the staff quarters but didn’t think it proper to ask. He followed behind Roberts in silence, trying to remember the passageways. Arriving at his rooms, he found they were more opulent than anything he had ever seen in any books. He entered a drawing room, the size of his home some four times over. The bed chamber, as large as the drawing room, was through two heavy doors, and beyond was the dressing room. Roberts explained. 

“Dinner is at 7pm Sir. I shall be here to dress you at 6pm. The ladies, Lady Elinor, Elisabeth and Jane will be in attendance. Your dinner attire is here.” Roberts pointed to a fine looking pair of dark breeches, white shirt and cravat, red satin waistcoat and dark top coat.

“If there is nothing else Sir, I shall leave you to repose.” James nodded and Roberts   
left the room. 

With nothing else to do James explored his rooms. The drawing room, filled with comfortable furniture, wood panelling and silk rugs, also contained a selection of poetry books, and a writing desk. The windows looked out across the estate and James took it all in. The vast prospect would be his to care for and manage. James felt a mix of pride and terror. 

In the bed chamber he tried out the bed, as wide as he had made his at home, but higher with a firm mattress, not stuffed with straw. James bounced gently. It was very comfortable. The water jug and bowl of porcelain stood on a mahogany wash stand. The curtains that framed the windows were heavy brocade. 

James walked through to the dressing room. A large high armoire stood against the far wall. Inside was a selection of clothing. There were breeches in many colours, top coats in velvet, linen and wool, riding clothes, evening clothes, morning clothes, and frock coats. James was enthralled with a pair of long dark blue trousers with stirrups, that fitted under shoes. There were waistcoats in silk and satin, in almost every colour James could imagine. He selected a pale blue embellished waistcoat that he considered the most appealing. The shirts were whiter and finer than any he’d seen. The collars stiffer and higher with decorative ruffles of lace. James pulled each one out to look at before replacing it, marvelling at delicate stitching. 

Time flew, and Roberts knocked on James’ door, entering before being asked.   
“Sir, it is time to dress for dinner. I shall prepare your attire.”

James felt quite awkward and out of sorts being helped to dress by another man. He’d have happily told him to leave but did not want his mother thinking him rude. He was also glad of the company. In fact Roberts was able to tie his cravat in a most appealing manner with a large floppy bow over a stiff high collar that reached James ears. Roberts showed him his reflection in the gilt cheval mirror and James was extremely pleased with the handsome dandy he saw. 

James’ mother arrived to speak to him. 

“I can see you’ve done a fine job Roberts. You may leave us now.” Mrs Stringer sat down in a chair by the window. “You look very handsome James.”

James moved away from the mirror as he found it too diverting and sat opposite his mother in the window bay.

“I’ve come to speak to you about dinner this evening. Brown and Johnson will serve you. Lady Elinor is the Duke’s eldest daughter. She is twenty. She will be charm itself. You will sit on her left. You speak to her first, before you speak to anyone else. Lady Elisabeth will sit opposite. She is eighteen. She will not be quite so charming and may have some impertinent questions for you. She means well, but she will be suspicious of you. She is very protective of the Duke. I’m sure you will find a way of answering her that will placate her skeptical nature. Lady Jane is sixteen and quite delightful.”

James felt suddenly much more nervous than he’d anticipated. 

“I find it all quite overwhelming Mother. Why am I not in the staff quarters? Why would an estate worker be introduced over dinner to the family? And the clothes, in the dressing room. I don’t know what to think.”

“These are clothes that the Duke no longer has use for. I thought they might fit you and they do. Try not to be overly concerned. They are a close family and all very interested in the success of the estate. Despite being ladies, they are bright and sensible and take a great interest in everyone’s activities. They are looking forward to meeting you.”

Roberts knocked and entered again. 

“The bell for dinner will be rung in a moment Sir. If you would follow me.”  
James looked to his mother who gave him a confident smile.  
“Just be yourself James.”

James was shown into the formal dining room. Brown announced him to the room.  
“Mr Stringer, Your Grace.”

James took a very deep breath and stepped towards the table. He was the last to arrive. Conversation stopped as he entered. It appeared they had been speaking about him. The ladies all stood to greet him. Lady Elinor stepped towards him, gave a small gracious curtsy and took him arm.

“Now, you are to sit beside me Mr Stringer. I am so looking forward to hearing all about you. Mrs Stringer has talked of you frequently. She showed me the sketch of your cottage. It’s a work of art. Perhaps we can call on you to sketch Eastbourne House?” James felt comforted by the firm grasp on his arm, as Lady Elinor steered him towards his seat. Her chatter didn’t require an answer, so he relaxed a little. Lady Elisabeth stared at him from the opposite side of the table. James bowed slowly to both her and Lady Jane. 

Brown and Johnson served dinner and the Duke began to speak.  
“Now daughters I ask that you are kind to Mr Stringer. He is not used to your ways and will be easily flummoxed by your teasing.”

“How do you like your rooms, Mr Stringer?” Lady Elisabeth spoke up, still having not lowered her eyes from him.” Her voice had a slight edge to it. She seemed to insinuate something but James wasn’t sure what.

“Quite magnificent, Lady Elisabeth.” He smiled his most charming smile. Lady Elisabeth was impervious. She looked away and towards her father. 

“I do wonder Papa, why Mr Stringer finds himself in the Regent Suite? Is not the Estate Manager’s Cottage the correct abode for him? Or are we to expect great things from Mr Stringer? An ascension to the Throne perhaps?” Jane giggled. Elinor looked shocked.

“Elisabeth really! Is it necessary to be so rude?”

“There is a very good reason that James occupies the Regent Suite, my dear. The estate cottage is in disrepair. The guest wing is otherwise empty. We have no other guests planned. The view from his rooms afford him the best sight of the estate. So he can ponder on it during his time of rest. Now, try to be a more gracious host. I’m sure James is finding his new position quite challenging enough.” Elisabeth gently admonished, the Duke turned to James.

“Of course James, I shall show you the Estate Cottage that will be yours, tomorrow. It requires some refurbishment, which I’m certain you will want to oversee. Let us make that the first order of the day.”

Dinner conversation continued quite pleasantly, despite Lady Elisabeth maintaining her close scrutiny of James. 

“I understand you’d like to visit Sanditon shortly James? To see your father? Mrs Stringer has arranged for the carriage to be at your disposal.” The duke’s eyes twinkled in the candle light. The ladies looked up, rather interested. Elinor especially.  
“I have heard much of the building of Sanditon. I understand it was all your work Mr Stringer?”

“My designs, but not all my own work.” James felt more relaxed speaking of things he understood, like building. “Perhaps you might like to join me?” James was quite rightly proud of the building works in Sanditon. “The Mid Summer Ball will be held soon. You could enjoy the sights of the town and some dancing in the evening.”  
At this news the ladies were greatly enthused.

“A Ball, Papa! Please could we go?”  
Thank


	26. The Day of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** if you recall 1995 P+P, Stringer has selected clothes similar to Darcy’s wedding attire. The blue of the top coat sets off his hair colour

Arrangements were made for Lady Elinor and Lady Elisabeth to accompany James to Sanditon. They would enjoy a day at the beach, while James visited his father and attend the Ball in the evening.

The last few days had been quite eye opening for James. He familiarised himself with the estate and drew up plans of what could be done. The Duke showed him the Estate cottage that would be his home. It was far more than a cottage and could easily house several families. He enjoyed walks and riding with Lady Elinor and they become fast friends. Even Lady Elisabeth had come to enjoy his company as they sketched together. She had many ideas for the development of the estate and found James to be receptive and encouraging.

James was very excited by the prospect of returning to Sanditon. It had only been a matter of days since his departure, but so much had changed. James felt he had changed. There was no reason for Charlotte to refuse his proposal. He would soon be a man of means. He dismissed the problem of Sidney Parker from his mind. Love would win out.

Roberts showed James the best ways to dress in his elegant new clothes and tie his cravat. He picked out his attire for the Ball, cream coloured trousers with stirrups, the pale blue waistcoat with gold embroidered stitching, and a well fitting blue velvet topcoat**. Roberts packed the clothes carefully and polished James’ boots.

The Ladies oversaw the packing of their dresses and finery. They looked forward to a small country ball where they could dance and have fun without being scrutinised by the London Beau Monde. There would be no need to worry about dancing with the wrong sort, or attracting gossip, in a sleepy town such as Sanditon. 

Once arrived, the ladies settled into rooms in the Crowne for some rest, before setting off for the sands and possibly some sea bathing. James went to see his father. He felt some apprehension arriving at his door, but his father was oddly pleased to see him. Old Mr Stringer had had some time to reflect and since his son would now be earning a good wage and elevating his station, perhaps he could set aside his dislike, with a mind to benefitting from him. 

“You look like a fine gentleman, son. Very well to do.”

“Father, I’ve come to apologise. I didn’t want to part on a quarrel.” James saw the softer nature of his father, but knew to be wary of him. There had been too many beatings to consider him a man who could ever mend his ways. 

“No need to apologise son. I was wrong. Your position must be a good one. You look prosperous. I wonder, I have a debt in the Tavern and no wages from Parker. Is there any chance…?” There was a steely glint in Old Stringers eyes. Would his son become his meal ticket?

“I will settle your debt at the Tavern father.” James realised at that moment, all his father wanted from him was money. Any last remaining feelings of affection towards him were gone. He left a five pound note on the table and left his father’s house for the last time. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to see Charlotte walking across the square, carrying a large bundle from the seamstresses shop. 

Charlotte’s step halted. Could that be Mr Stringer outside his old house? He looked so different. Taller and broader somehow, but it had only been a matter of a few days since he left. How could that be? She watched as James walked purposefully towards her, a nervous excitement making her tingle. 

“Good day Mr Stringer. I am surprised to see you.” Charlotte could not control the blush that overcame her. James stood before her, his skin shone, his eyes sparkled. His widest smile greeted her. His clothes were quite breathtaking. Charlotte found the sight of him overwhelming and felt quite lightheaded. 

“Charlotte. I had business to attend and thought to combine my visit with the Ball this evening. I hope you will be available for a dance?” If at all possible, all dances, all evening, James thought.

“Are you in Sanditon for long?” Charlotte could not hide the yearning in her voice. She had missed him a great deal. Knowing he might leave soon compounded her hurt at his absence. 

“I have good news Charlotte. We will have a substantial conversation at the Ball tonight.” James wanted to spend more time with Charlotte but there were interested eyes on them in the Square. He took her dress bundle from her and walked her to the front door of Trafalgar House.

“Until this evening.” James bowed and let Charlotte enter the house. He was happy to wait for the Ball and spend time with her then. For now, he wanted to see Fred and the workers and tell them of his good fortune. He called at the terrace. 

Sidney’s time in Sanditon was dragging. All thoughts of Eliza becoming his wife were almost given up. He had been refused too many times. The game she played with him no longer appealed. She had not replied to his request that she join him for the Ball. Sidney put thoughts of Eliza out of his mind. It was time to take his place in society with a wife by his side and Charlotte would do very well. From the study, Sidney watched her rush into the house, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying, carrying her gown for the evening. The excitement of the Ball, no doubt. Sidney did not recognise Stringer walking away from Trafalgar House across the Square. 

In London, Eliza picked out her most dazzling gown of gold satin. Waiting for Sidney’s return to London had been an irritation. His infatuation with the farmer's daughter seemed to be keeping him in Sanditon. She would vanquish that mouse. If keeping Sidney meant marrying him, then so be it. The cold lonely nights had not been a pleasure. Even if Sidney’s attentions had not been as passionate as in the past, his complete absence had been a vexation. 

Eliza had a plan. The Hooper High Flyer Phaeton had been delivered just days previously. It would make a fine gift. Eliza knew Sidney could not resist a fine modern carriage guaranteed to turn heads. Her servants prepared for her departure.


	27. The Ball

Recalling the previous Ball, James decided he would not take the chance of losing Charlotte in a crowd. He checked on the ladies in The Crowne. They were happy to make their way to the ball unaccompanied. Lady Elisabeth in particular did not wish to arrive with anyone who might look like a suitor. Best not put the local boys off. James left them and walked to Trafalgar House. He rang the bell and was met by Hodges.

“Please inform Miss Heywood I am here to accompany her to the Ball.” James was shown into the hall as a maid was sent to Charlotte. 

Upstairs Charlotte was preparing herself. Before the mirror she was pleased with her gown. The elegant neckline displayed enough of a cleavage without being forward, she just needed to control her breathing so as not to burst her seams. The blue silk and satin creation looked well on her. The maid entered with the news Mr Stringer was awaiting her downstairs. The unexpected arrival of Mr Stringer threw Charlotte, her breath high and quick once more. He had not mentioned calling on her earlier. But she was thrilled he had taken the trouble and would walk her into the Assembly Rooms. She steadied her nerves and walked carefully down the stairs where she could see him waiting for her. 

James stood at the bottom of the stairs of Trafalgar House watching Charlotte descend with delicate grace. Her blue gown matched his blue waistcoat perfectly, almost as if they were meant. James couldn’t stop his jaw falling open in awe as he saw her. She shone like the brightest star in a clear night sky.

Charlotte was captivated by James' eyes as they followed her down the stairs. His smiling face relaxed her nerves, but she was still a little unsure. He looked like the most fine gentleman she had ever seen. His fashionable long trousers held his form snuggly. His shirt collar reached high over his jaw, and the well tied wide cravat framed his face. His curly auburn hair tumbled around his features, highlighting his hazel eyes. 

“Will it do?” She asked him, not sure from his wide eyed expression.

“It will do very well. Very well indeed.” Charlotte looked regal and beautiful, James could not describe the pleasure and pride he felt. He extended his arm which Charlotte gratefully took. James steered her from Trafalgar House on the short walk to the Assembly Rooms.

“You didn’t have to accompany me, you know.” Charlotte knew he had his guests to accompany and expected him to expend his energy taking care of them.

“I can think of no one I would rather accompany. The ladies will make their own way. I dare say they are more practised at attending Balls than we know.” James tipped his hat at some of his workers as they walked towards the dance. His new gentlemanly attire drew gasps and stares from many. 

In the Tavern, Sidney, Lord Babbington and Crowe had convened for drinks. Several bottles of wine had been consumed to make the tedium of the Ball more bearable. Sidney found he needed the wine for courage. He wanted to make a good impression on Charlotte and found himself feeling somewhat restless at the thought of dancing with her. If she publicly avoided him, it would become rather embarrassing once their engagement became common knowledge. He had not intended to drink quite as much as he had, but wagers had been placed and Sidney was never able to resist a challenge. The gentlemen finished their last bottle and left the Tavern. 

Walking past the Terrace, James noticed a light in one of the almost completed houses. Asking Charlotte to wait, he quickly ran inside only to find his father still working in almost complete darkness, by the light of a single candle. 

“Father! Go home. Let one of the lads finish it in the morning.” James could not hide his irritation. He wasn’t going to spend a minute longer than was necessary with his cantankerous father. He would not spoil the night. 

“Leave me be. I don’t answer to you, son.” Old Stringer sneered, the emphasis on ‘son’ sounded odd to James, but he would not waste thought on it. As he left, over his shoulder he said “just go home.”

James took Charlotte’s hand, apologised for leaving her and they continued their walk to the ball. 

Charlotte was pleased they walked slowly, enjoying their time alone together. It would all soon end as they entered the Ball. James would be called away by friends happy to see him again and she would most likely have to dance with Mr Parker. The walk, together in the cool night air was perfect. They entered, and Tom, almost without thinking announced them together.

“Miss Charlotte Heywood and Mr James Stringer.” There were quite a few interested glances. Had they really arrived together? How surprising. But no one could deny Miss Heywood was easily the most striking and beautiful lady to have arrived.  
Next to be announced were Lady Elinor and Lady Elisabeth. As quite well known society beauties, the room fell silent at their arrival. They were certainly stunning. James brought Charlotte to be introduced.

“Lady Elinor, Lady Elisabeth, May I introduce my very good friend, Miss Charlotte Heywood.” The Ladies were quite charmed by Charlotte asking where her gown had been made and how she had come to be acquainted with Mr Stringer. Charlotte found their company so friendly her nerves calmed and she had the opportunity to study these fine genteel women. Both were tall and quite striking in appearance with auburn curls framing high cheekbones and long necks. There was an odd similarity between them and Mr Stringer, that struck Charlotte as she viewed them standing together. Something about their eyes she noted, a kindliness. But conversation was short as gentlemen almost queued to request dances and the young ladies were whisked off. 

James took Charlotte’s hand and they entered a joyful fast dance of eights, whirling around the room and coming back together, happily touching hands before moving off. Charlotte threw herself into the dance, forgetting every worry that had creased her brow these last days. 

The musical band played well. Tom had hired musicians from London well known in party circles and all the most modern tunes were played. The Assembly Rooms were full to bursting and yet more guests arrived. 

Elinor and Elisabeth rested from dancing, took a view of the room and indulged in some gossip. 

“James looks very fine this evening. I rather like Charlotte.”

“That’s most unlike you dear Elisabeth, to take an instant liking. Are you quite well? I agree they look very happy together.” Elinor whispered.

“Oh now do look who has just arrived! The Campion woman.” Elisabeth could not hide her dislike for the brash and showy Eliza. 

“I wonder what she is up to. Was gold not last season’s colour? And those jewels! I wonder her delicate frame can support them.” Elinor was not normally unpleasant but there was something about Mrs Campion’s demeanour that drew her to wickedness. “Oh goodness she’s coming this way. Smile Elisabeth, no don’t smile, she’ll think we are pleased to see her.” Both ladies suppressed giggles as Eliza swept towards them. She curtsied extravagantly.

“Lady Elinor, Lady Elisabeth, how surprising to find you here. Do you tire of London?” 

Eliza kept a watchful eye on the dancers trying to find Sidney. She was not interested in being friendly, the Wessex daughters had snubbed her before, she was merely being polite and proving to be the better person. 

“And where might the charming Mr Parker be, Mrs Campion? He is normally so attentive. I should like a dance later, if you will allow it?” Elisabeth had no interest in dancing with the disagreeable Mr Parker, but she knew showing her interest would provoke Mrs Campion. 

“Oh you must excuse me Ladies. I see friends I must introduce.” Eliza had no wish to debate the merits of Sidney and his attentiveness or lack thereof. She moved away rather quickly much to the relief of both Ladies. 

Sidney, Babbington and Crowe were late. The Tavern was comfortable and the wine flowed. But they were expected, so removed themselves and walked to the Assembly Rooms. 

“I shall be looking for some lively sport this evening, chaps.” The slight slur to Crowe's voice made Babbington laugh. The stumble as he walked made Babbington laugh more.

“I don't expect any lady to hold you up for a dance this evening Crowe. Any beauties expected Sidney? The lovely Eliza perhaps?”

“Oh I doubt it. She prefers London and she’s not best pleased with me.” Sidney looked grim faced. He wanted an evening to charm Charlotte, change her mind about him, but he wasn’t sure his charm would work on her. The wine had not helped.   
Tom greeted the gentlemen. “Please make yourself known to these Ladies.” He directed them towards Lady Elinor and Lady Elisabeth.

“Mr Parker! We were just talking about you.” Elisabeth regarded the gentlemen with an appraising eye. She found them wanting. 

“Ah, right.” What could these ladies have found to discuss about him. Nothing good he imagined. He’d probably been drunk the last time they had met. He had no memory of it. 

“Yes, I believe Mrs Campion is looking for you.” Elinor helpfully added. She didn’t like the way Crowe seemed about to fall on her.

Sidney baulked. Eliza was here? Well, that was a turn up. Sidney felt a cold hand grip his upper arm.

“Sidney. At last. Do excuse us ladies, gentlemen.” Sidney felt himself lead away, much like a dog on a chain. 

“I have a surprise for you my dearest. It cannot wait. Come on.” Determinedly Eliza drew Sidney down the stairs and outside where a black shining carriage stood. The Hooper Phaeton she had purchased as a gift just days before. It was certainly a magnificent beast. The largest wheels Sidney had seen on such a carriage, being drawn by a beautiful black horse. 

“It’s yours, my darling. I do believe I have neglected you of late. So this is my way of apologising. I hope you like it?” Eliza was immensely pleased with herself. Sidney was rather stunned. It was a beautiful and expensive carriage, but he felt altogether embarrassed at the extravagant gift. 

“It is very kind of you Eliza, but I don't think I can accept.”

“Oh poppycock. It’s yours. Now let us dance. I haven’t felt your arms around me in far too long.” Eliza’s hand grasped his arm and Sidney felt himself tugged in the direction of the Assembly Rooms entrance porch once more.


	28. The Fire

The Ballroom was full to bursting. Sidney searched but could see no sign of Charlotte, or indeed Babbington or Crowe. Now with Eliza before him, he drew breath and sighed. Perhaps this was meant to be. Easier a liaison with someone so familiar, than trying to persuade a reluctant girl that a marriage to him was a good thing. He smiled kindly at Eliza. 

“That was a very kind gift. I don’t believe I deserve it.”

“Sidney. I have been thinking. I should like to accept your proposal of marriage. I always believed we would stand beside each other once more and fate has gifted us that chance.” Sidney looked into her hopeful eyes and saw a glimpse of the Eliza he remembered.

Could it be that they could be happy again, as they had been in their youth? If he believed it enough, it would be so. Sidney decided he could be happy with Eliza, as he had long believed. It would require commitment and resolution but it would be. He took her in his arms to dance. They danced slowly, Sidney with full focus on Eliza’s bright blue eyes. He forced the thought of Charlotte from him. Eliza would be his choice.

Charlotte and James had spent most of the evening dancing together, much to the chagrin of Tom. They hadn’t taken their eyes off each other all night. Their numerous dances had not gone unnoticed by Elinor and Elisabeth also. 

“I do believe that James will have some very good news soon, don’t you think sister?”  
“I do hope so. We could hold the wedding for them? How very exciting.” Elisabeth could not contain herself. Her few days of acquaintance of Mr Stringer had quite revivified her. He had overcome her suspicious nature through his open and forthright manner. He seemed to understand her and the pain of the loss of her dear mother. 

James would not be parted from Charlotte and fortunately no one tried to step between them. His few days away from her had been exciting and full of new experiences, but alone at night, he missed seeing her and speaking to her. He’d planned to speak to Mr Parker about the engagement. He was sure two gentlemen could agree to fix this conundrum. Parker was rich after all. He could marry anyone, and seemed particularly smitten with one lady in particular, and it wasn’t Charlotte. But where was that annoying man? 

Charlotte felt a joy in her heart she had not felt since her father’s letter. James held her and his eyes smiled for her. Nothing could ruin this night. Charlotte put all her fears to one side. Tomorrow she would go back to the reality of her engagement, but this evening, only James mattered. If she ruined her reputation by dancing with him all night, she did not care a fig. That would be a problem Mr Parker would face, but not her. She cared not what others thought. Mr Parker would be the one married to a ruined woman. 

James led Charlotte to a secluded balcony. They watched the dancing throng below.   
“Charlotte, I was hoping for some time with you alone. I have a new position of Estate Manager with the Duke of Wessex. I have a home there. I will be prosperous. It is a position of great respect and status. I’d like you to be my wife. Say you will accept me.” James knew the risk he was taking. Asking a promised woman to break an engagement would be scandalous, but he had to win her. Charlotte's look of joy quickly turned to shock.

“But I cannot! How would it look, Mr Stringer? A ruined woman as your bride. Your reputation? I care not for my own, but I cannot allow you to be tainted by my disgrace. Your position and status would be risked by such folly. Please let us not speak like this.”

James understood her reluctance. There would be another way, he felt certain. So he suggested they continue dancing and enjoy the time together they had. James led Charlotte back to the dance as the music slowed.

Eliza, sensing she had won the day, regaled Sidney with talk of their future. A European tour, taking in the Hellespont, travels by galleon with a stop in Venice for the spring, and summer in Rome. Sidney allowed her the enthusiasm. Since travelling as a youth, its pleasure had faded for him somewhat. What he yearned for was a home and family, country pursuits and the building of a future for his children.   
“I believe we should wed soon, my love. I will make arrangements in London upon my return. Let us not delay. I have waited ten years, I care not to wait another fifteen minutes.” Eliza’s change of heart should have brought great joy to Sidney. But he felt a different man, and there was no doubting the cause. 

“Steady on Eliza. There is no reason to rush things.” It was a strange feeling. Sidney had wanted something impossible for so long and suddenly it was within his grasp. He did not feel the joy he expected. From the corner of his eye he saw Charlotte dancing with Stringer. They seemed to move with fluidity, perfectly matched in step and grace. Sidney found the sight of Stringer’s hands on her raised a furious anger in him. He tried and failed to avert his gaze. With almost every turn of the dance he faced them. They did not see him, their eyes locked together unaware of the room around them. 

“What is it darling? You look quite strange?” Eliza had continued speaking but her words had not reached his ears. He could only hear the rush of blood as it pumped through his veins. Unaware he was still dancing with Eliza, his body automatically moved with the music, but he did not feel her in his arms. And still at every turn there was Charlotte before him. Her arm seeming to embrace Stringer’s shoulders with a passion that quite undid Sidney. Their fingers intertwined and Stringer’s frame pressed to Charlotte, his hand on the small of her back, holding her close to him. Sidney recalled the touch on the cliffs. Her slight stumble. He’d grasped her arm and steadied her with a touch to the curve on her back. How neatly it fitted in his hand and how thrilled he had felt to touch her. The sight of Stringer so close to her was too much. Aided by the wine, his jealousy exploded from him. Sidney, stupidly acted. Grasping Stringer firmly by the shoulder he tore them apart and stepped between them almost knocked Charlotte to the ground. 

“Unhand her you blaggard!” 

The music stopped. Ladies gasped. Tom covered his eyes. The men faced each other in a moment of pure hatred. James wanted to throw the first punch but knew it best to hold back and deflect anything coming his way. Knocking out a drunk gentleman in front of his new employer’s daughters would not go down well.   
A tense moment was interrupted by the shout of “FIRE.”


	29. Dust and Ashes

Sidney would never know what he might have done next. As the two men faced each other, their eyes ablaze with hate, Charlotte had grabbed Sidney’s arm and shouted.  
“What good will this do?” She was right of course. They had just been dancing, as so many other couples had been. His jealousy and anger had subsided quickly, replaced by shame, and then fortunately, diverted by the shout of ‘fire’.

Everyone ran to the street, drawn to the orange glow in the sky and the crackling noise of a rampant fire. Men formed chains and water was brought, but the strength of the flames were proving too much. 

James ran home to find his father missing. A foreboding panicked him. Was he still in the burning terrace? He tried to run inside but was held back by Fred.

“Don’t risk yourself. No one can survive that. If he’s in there, he’s already dead. Don’t you join him.” James stepped back. He had responsibilities towards the Ladies to think of. 

He called the carriage and dispatched Lady Elinor and Lady Elisabeth. It was important they went home to safety. He promised to rejoin them when he could. 

The townsfolk worked throughout the night to extinguish the flames. They succeeded in stopping the fire reaching the old buildings but the new terrace was destroyed. By dawn people drifted back home to rest and recuperate. The body of Old Mr Stringer was eventually found.

Tom sat in his study, his gaze fixed on the blackened remains of the terrace through the window. He was numb. His almost completed dream lay in dust and ashes.  
Sidney came to cheer him.

“We can rebuild Tom. It will be bigger and better than before.”

“Yes, I’m sure. If we can raise the money…” Tom didn’t look at Sidney.  
“What do you mean, ‘the money’? Surely the insurance will cover it?”

“Yes, yes of course, if I’d ..” Tom's gaze remained in the middle distance, his voice barely audible. 

“Tom? Please say there’s insurance?” Sidney had a very bad feeling.  
“Err, I fully intended, but there were more calls on my income and the premiums were so high so I, err.”

“You took a gamble!” Sidney was incredulous. Surely Tom could not have been that stupid?

“I never thought this. Never in my wildest dreams could I have anticipated ...” Tom looked close to breakdown. Every worry he had for his town and the investment now looked to be realised. He had bankrupted himself and plunged his family into poverty.   
“Well, we will just have to raise the funds ourselves.” Sidney steadied his temper. What’s done was done. Now to look ahead.

“My dear brother. There is no way. Our combined wealth is a mere drop in the ocean compared to what I owe.” Tom looked as if his spirit was broken. 

“How much?” Sidney dared to ask, not wishing to hear the answer.  
“80.” Tom said nothing more.

“80 thousand?” Sidney struggled to breathe. That was more money than he could even contemplate. They were ruined for certain.

Charlotte called on James, in his father’s house. They sat together close to the casket, which Charlotte was relieved to find was mercifully closed. 

“I’m so sorry Mr Stringer. No one knew he was there until it was too late.” She gently placed her hand over his.

“I’m glad we didn’t part on a quarrel. We spoke that last time. He was a bad tempered stubborn old man.” James looked ruefully towards Charlotte.

“That is what you loved him for. He was headstrong and determined.”  
“I blame myself Charlotte. I could have sent him home.”

“You must not. You did all you could. He would not want you to mourn him.” They sat together in silence for a time. James was comforted by her presence.

“I will away to Eastbourne in the morning. I need to inform my mother. She will return with me for his funeral. I will be away but a few days.” James startled at a knock on his door, which Charlotte opened. They welcomed Rev Hankins in and Charlotte made her goodbyes, leaving the men to discuss arrangements.

Sidney prepared for London. He had to see Eliza. In the confusion of the fire she had left without saying goodbye. Most likely furious at his behaviour over Stringer and Charlotte dancing. Sidney was still unsure why he had reacted as he had. Their dance had seemed so intimate, their movements in tune. They looked so happy in each other’s arms, he’d felt compelled to wrench them apart. 

Once packed and ready, he went to find Mary.

“I am away soon. I will do all I can for the family. I will be back in a week.” 

“I know you will. I have complete faith in you Sidney.” Mary had been holding back her tears, but as she saw Sidney drive off, she could no longer stop the flow.

He took his new Hooper Phaeton, engaged the horses, and took off at a lightning pace. If anyone could save his family, Eliza with her means could. He would marry her quickly and use her money to save Tom from bankruptcy. They would be saved. 

The new carriage ensured Sidney arrived at Eliza’s London home in record time. He knew it likely she would be displeased. When was she not? He underestimated the level of her ire.

“You arrive here in MY carriage, without an apology, just to ensure I still accept you? Do you realise you and your stupid brother are the talk of the town? And you expect me to right this mess, with MY money! After what you did. What on earth possessed you to run after that girl? Your behaviour was shameful and embarrassing. In front of the Wessex girls! How can I show my face again?” Eliza was more furious than Sidney had ever seen her. He sought to calm her.

“The girl is a guest of my brother. I considered her reputation was in question. I intervened to protect her, from impropriety and any resulting stain on Tom. Nothing more. I apologise for any distress I have caused you.” Sidney had the whole journey to London to contemplate his actions of the previous evening. His carefully thought through explanation seemed feasible, even if it did not sit well with him. 

“No! I do not accept your apology! And if you still expect me to become your wife after this scandal, you can think again.” Sidney left Eliza to her fury.


	30. Brandy for James

James returned to Eastbourne and was met at the coach stop by the Duke’s carriage. His mother awaited him inside. 

“The ladies informed me your father was missing James. What news?” Mrs Stringer looked grave.

“His body was found, Mother.” Mrs Stringer sighed. She was not distressed by the news, just quiet and thoughtful. She gripped James' hands. “I hope you are not too saddened by this news?”

“We know the sort of man he was, but I did not wish him dead, mother.”  
It was decided they would travel to Sanditon together, when the time came to bury Mr Stringer. They discussed the arrangements but fell silent for the greater part of the journey. Both lost in their own thoughts.

After a change of clothes and some rest, James was roused from his chambers by Roberts.

“Sir, tea is being served in the library. The Duke would like you to attend.” Roberts smiled at him in a hopeful and encouraging way. James knew the way by now, but Roberts still insisted on walking with him. He was announced to the room.  
“Mr Stringer, Your Grace.” James entered the room and was very surprised to find his mother there, standing by the window. Tea for all three of them was set out on the table, but the Duke indicated to James to sit on the divan. 

“We will manage alone, Brown, you may go.” Brown seemed to want to remonstrate with the Duke. He always served tea and did not expect the Duke to do it himself, but a look from Mrs Stringer sent him on his way. 

The Duke sat on the larger chesterfield opposite James, and Mrs Stringer came to sit beside him. James found the sight of his mother sitting close to the Duke on the chesterfield quite astounding. Things were about to get far more astounding than James could ever have imagined. The Duke grasped Mrs Stringers hand, and James felt his eyes almost leap out of his head. 

“Errr, James.” The Duke cleared his throat. “Your mother and I have some news we would like to share with you.” James noticed his mother firmly squeeze the Duke’s hand, almost to impart courage to him. The Duke looked directly at James, but looked away unable to hold his gaze. He quickly looked towards Mrs Stringer who nodded encouragement. He cleared his throat again.

“James. Your mother and I. We have. I mean. It’s like this. You see.” Beads of sweat formed of the Duke’s brow, and his cheeks glowed pink. 

Mrs Stringer intervened.

“James, the Duke and I have known each other for a long time. Before I knew your father. We met when we were young. I came to work here for William’s father, the eighth Duke of Wessex. I was the Duchess’ lady’s maid.” Mrs Stringer stopped. Her cheeks burned red. She looked shyly towards the Duke. Their hands were still clasped tightly and it was the Duke’s turn to give an encouraging squeeze.   
James was in shock, but sensed a great warmth between them.

“We fell in love, James. My father refused us the right to be married. A match was found for me and I was married off sharpish.” The Duke looked sadly towards Mrs Stringer, who continued.

“There is more James. I hope you will not think too badly of us. We fell in love deeply, and you. You are the product of that love. Mr Stringer was not your father.”

James exhaled, unable to keep breath in his body. He was glad of the divan that held him, his own body seemed devoid of any strength. He stared at his mother and then the Duke. They sat smiling gently, their hands still gripped firmly, the occasional loving glance shared between them. There was silence for an age. James took a deep breath. 

“So I am a bastard?” James spoke the words quietly. There was shock and incredulity. His whole life seemed to have been a lie. 

“James, I never stopped loving your mother….”

“Yet you allowed her to marry a cruel and violent man who made us live in fear?” As James recalled his early life, anger sprang from him.

“He didn’t know, James. William only found out when I came back here. After the Duchess passed.”

“James, I was horrified when I found out. If I had known, well, I wish there had been something I could have done. I would have done something, if I’d only known. 

But now I have something to ask of you. I should like your permission and blessing to marry your mother. To be together after so long apart will make us both extremely happy. We have waited and hoped for this moment half of our lives. We cannot wait any longer.”

James could not form words but looking towards his mother and seeing her expectant face, he nodded his approval. He would not stand in his mother’s way of happiness.

The Duke needed little encouragement. He slipped from the chesterfield and sank onto one knee.

“Alicia, will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?” Mrs Stringer beamed and without hesitation accepted William’s proposal. 

James finally felt able to move and stood to hug his mother. The Duke offered his hand. There was a moment of awkwardness, until they shook hands firmly.  
“Now, there is the delicate matter of explaining this to my daughters. Until I am able I would be grateful if you could keep it to yourself James.”

“Certainly Your Grace.” The strangeness of those words tripping so easily from James, made both men smile.

“There is one more thing James. It would be best if you sat down again.” The Duke looked serious and James felt nervous. What more surprises could there be? 

“As my first born child, and my only son, you will be the rightful heir to Eastbourne Park. Upon my death you will become the tenth Duke of Wessex. How does that suit you?” 

James gawped, then stammered, then felt a little feverish and finally remembered to close his gaping mouth. The Duke continued.

“Now I know I will be able to rely on you James, to look after your sisters. They are to have a home here forever should they need it. Err, I think Alicia, James should have a brandy. He’s looking rather pale.”

The news had really been too much for James. The crowning surprise, his three new sisters, rendered James stupefied. His mother brought him a small brandy. She sat beside him, holding the glass and helping him take a sip. His hands shook so violently she dared not let him go.


	31. The Funeral

Sidney took himself to all the banks in London. News had spread quickly of the fire and lack of insurance. Try as he might, no bank would provide further funds for the rebuilding. 

His notes, and gifts to Eliza were returned unopened and he had been refused when he last visited her. It would take time, but he was almost sure she would forgive him.   
She would not disregard the many years they had spent together, during and after her marriage. Distance and time would heal. Sidney travelled back to Sanditon.  
The Parker family gathered in the drawing room. Diana embroidered, Arthur made toast, Tom stared out of the window and Mary fidgeted. They all awaited news from Sidney. Charlotte wrote to her sister Alison, of the fire and needing to wait on Sidney’s return. At last he arrived, the expectant faces of his family, their faith in his abilities, overwhelmed Sidney. He lied.

“This is excellent news! Stupendous. Sidney, what a brother I have!” Tom was exuberant. “Charlotte! Glorious news, Sanditon is saved! Children come along. We must enjoy the sunshine.”

Released of their fears and worries, the children, Parker siblings and Mary rushed out into the warmth of the afternoon. Sidney hung back. He looked penitent and abashed. For someone who had saved Sanditon he looked more like he faced the gallows. 

Charlotte approached him.

“What is it?” Charlotte looked into Sidney’s eyes and felt a fear grip her.   
“Charlotte, my dear Charlotte. I had hoped when I returned I would be able to impart the good news that Sanditon is saved. But it is not the case. I have tried every way to resolve Tom’s situation, but I have not.” Sidney forced the tears in his eyes not to spill. The humiliation he felt at his failure filled his eyes. Charlotte felt so sorry for him.  
“Let us speak to Lady Denham. She is a reasonable woman. Perhaps she can help?” Charlotte’s words comforted Sidney. She was so good and so pure, her earnestness reassured him. Sidney nodded. He’d tried everyone else. It couldn't hurt to try Lady D. Galvanised by Charlotte’s faith and hopefulness, they took Tom’s Hatchett and drove along the cliff tops to Sanditon House. 

Once in the carriage, Sidney sat next to Charlotte. She didn’t seem to notice his presumption. He needed her closeness to him. His days in London had been bruising and Charlotte’s positivity raised his spirits. If it hadn’t been out of the question and totally improper he may have taken hold of her hand. He assumed she would not want that. Her presence beside him calmed his soul.

“Charlotte, I’d like to apologise for my behaviour at the Ball.”

“No. I should be the one to apologise. You were right to rebuke me. My behaviour was improper and I am sorry. I hope you do not think too badly of me?” Charlotte had time to consider how the dances she shared with Mr Stringer may have looked.   
“Think too badly of you? Charlotte, I only think well of you. Your help with Tom and the children. The Regatta. How could I not?”

Sidney considered how, if Tom had not interfered, he would never have taken much notice of Charlotte. He’d dismissed her as pretty but frivolous and nothing would have changed his mind. Forcing them together, Tom has awakened Sidney’s need for a connection he knew was missing from his life. 

They settled into an amicable silence. Charlotte was pleased that the panic in Sidney’s eyes had gone. She thought it odd he sat beside her but decided not to mention it. She was sure it had not been deliberate on his part. 

Lady Denham was not in the best of moods. The thought of her money going up in flames made her very angry indeed. Being surprised by their visit did nothing to cheer her. She let her temper fly. 

“You come here uninvited to ask for more of my money! I should see you in the debtors’ prison. I should see you in the poor house. Where are your promises now? Dust and ashes. You might as well have lost my money at the gaming tables. You despicable man!”

“Lady Denham!” Charlotte stepped in front of Sidney. She couldn’t bear the tirade against him. None of this was his fault.

“Charlotte. I feel sorry for you mixed up with the Parkers. But some things can never be forgiven.” Lady Denham, calmed a little, so Charlotte took her opportunity.

“If you pursue the debt now, you may be robbing yourself. We can rebuild the terrace bigger and better than before. If you could invest just a little more and give us some time, I’m sure Sanditon will become the foremost resort town on the south coast, just as you have envisaged.” Sidney looked at Charlotte. She’d spoken so well, he was quite in awe.

“Hmmm, I’m beginning to think you are quite a sharp one, Charlotte. I shall mull over it. You can tell Mr Tom Parker he has nothing to fear from me. For now. But now clear off. I’ve had quite enough today.”  
Sidney and Charlotte left Lady Denham. Sidney felt really quite relieved. Charlotte had possibly saved him, his family and Sanditon. He could look Tom in the eye after all.

Dressed in suitable mourning clothes James and his mother travelled back to Sanditon. The Duke would speak to his daughters while they were away. This would ensure any shock would be minimised. 

James and his mother arrived in Sanditon to the horrible sight of the blackened and burned Terrace. They walked together to their old home, where the casket lay. They paid their respects to Old Mr Stringer in a sombre mood, then left together for James’ new cliff top cottage. 

“Sanditon has certainly changed James. I can see your hard work on every corner.” James’ Mother enjoyed the stroll through the town, acquaintances giving their condolences and old friends making themselves known. As she arrived at James’ cottage she could not help but speak her mind. 

“I should much prefer to stay at your new home James. It’s so very comfortable.”  
Neither of them particularly wanted to stay in their old cottage. It held so many sad memories for them both. The time for the funeral drew close.

Mrs Stringer and James walked behind the casket pulled along on a trolley by some of the workers. Most of the town turned out. Not in respect for Old Stringer, as his mean temper and drinking was well known, but out of support for James and his mother, and all they had put up with over the years. 

As his body was lowered into the ground, Charlotte slipped her hand into James’ palm and she gave a small squeeze. She moved away before anyone saw, but her gesture was noted by Mrs Stringer.


	32. The Square

After the funeral, Mrs Stringer was keen to keep James from the girl he had affection for. No good could come if it, Mrs Stringer was certain. Her enquiries had not been conclusive. The townsfolk spoke well of Charlotte and none knew of any engagement, or indeed any other attachment. They all spoke of a regard they felt certain Charlotte had for James, a sparkle in her eyes whenever he was near, it was unmistakable. Yet James had spoken of an engagement. Perhaps the girl had concocted an excuse as she had no feelings for him, or considered him beneath her. But all evidence pointed otherwise. Mrs Stringer wished to protect her son, but a nagging doubt rested in her heart. The fleeting tender touch of his hand at the graveside, had seemed a genuine act of love. Surely no promised Lady would risk a public display such as that. 

James had left for the Tavern, his friends wishing to toast his father and lay his memory to rest. Mrs Stringer took the opportunity to walk to the Coves. As she rounded the cliff, in the distance she saw Charlotte, her skirts hitched, paddling in the shallow sea, seemingly looking for shells. Mrs Stringer watched for a moment. Charlotte seemed so unaffected and natural, without a scheming notion to her. She decided to approach. Charlotte noticed her immediately. They had not spoken at the funeral, but Charlotte had wanted to. James had often spoken of her, and Charlotte felt she almost knew her from his warm words. 

“Mrs Stringer, well met.” Charlotte was suddenly embarrassed to be ankle deep in water, with her shoes and stockings some distance from her. “My condolences to you. I’m so sorry about Mr Stringer. His fine stone masonry around the town must be a comfort to you.”

“I am sure you are aware, the sort of man Mr Stringer was.” Her tone was sharper than Charlotte expected. She felt disquieted, but grief was an unpredictable companion. Charlotte decided to quickly put on her shoes, to feel more equal to this conversation.

“I understand my son has formed an attachment to you, Miss Heywood. Do you like him? Or am I to expect his heart to be broken by your disregard?” There was a hard look in Mrs Stringer’s eyes. 

“I assure you, nothing of the sort. I like Mr Stringer very much. He is a good friend Mrs Stringer.” Charlotte could feel the burning in her cheeks. It was so much more than like, that she felt.

Mrs Stringer viewed Charlotte curiously. A fine healthy girl, if not much to look at. She had a spirit to her and a frankness Mrs Stringer rather liked. She had met her gaze and held it. She showed no fear of Mrs Stringer’s interrogation. 

“Walk with me, Miss Heywood. I quite tire of my own company.” The ladies walked slowly, Charlotte uncomfortable at the silence between them. 

“Mr Stringer is very pleased with his new position Mrs Stringer. I am so happy his talents have been recognised.” Charlotte looked hopefully to Mrs Stringer.   
“It is a very good position indeed. Raises his station of course. It will make him very pleasing to the young ladies.” Mrs Stringer smiled, she had a mind to tease poor Charlotte.

“Oh Mr Stringer has many admirers already Mrs Stringer. How could he not.” Charlotte beamed, memories of the cricket and his fine bowling came to her.  
“Are you one of them, Miss Heywood?” The direct question flummoxed Charlotte. She was an ardent admirer of Mr Stringer, but admitting as much to his own mother felt more than embarrassing. 

“I, err, Mrs Stringer.” Charlotte drew breath. Now was the time to be honest. “Let me express to you how ardently I have come to love Mr Stringer. Every day apart, well, I have felt the sharp agony of separation.” She could feel tears well in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. 

Mrs Stringer was greatly moved by Charlotte’s words. There was no denying her strong feelings.

“But why the tears my dear? As far as I can ascertain, James repays your feelings several times over.”

“We are parted by circumstance Mrs Stringer. My father has promised me to another. A man I do not love, though one I have come to understand and have some sympathy for. Mr Sidney Parker.”

“Oh gracious no! That brute of a man. I cannot hear it.” Mrs Stringer was shocked. Memories of Mr Stringer’s cruelty jumped to the fore in her mind. Every bloody nose and black eye James had suffered as a child at the hands of Parker were recalled also. No wonder James had felt he wished to save Charlotte. 

“Well, there is nothing to be done. I shall bear it with equanimity.” Charlotte’s stoicism saddened Mrs Stringer further. Her own marriage had been arranged through circumstance and it had not been a happy one. Their walk continued until, as new friends, they parted in the Square. 

Mrs Stringer was keen to return to Eastbourne and fetched James from the Tavern. It was better he did not say goodbye to Charlotte. Prolonging their yearning was no good for either of them. 

“We must leave James or we shall lose the light.” James thanked his friends, made his goodbyes, settled the Tavern credit and left. Walking slowly across the square to the liveried carriage he looked towards Trafalgar House. He saw Charlotte at her window watching him. He stopped, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. He wanted to rush inside and tell her everything but knew he could not. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Mrs Stringer noticed and took his arm. She nodded to Charlotte at the window and drew James towards the waiting carriage.  
In her chambers, Charlotte sat down to sob. James was leaving for his new life and there was nothing left in Sanditon now to draw him back. 

On the track out of Sanditon, the Duke’s carriage was passed by a rather austere looking dark coach travelling at some speed. James felt a foreboding as he saw it.  
“I wonder who that can be and what they want in Sanditon.”


	33. Sidney Departs for London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add a warning to this chapter as it disturbed me as it came. With the disruption in the world, perhaps it may trigger some. But Sidney is a strong man, used to the darker side of the world and he takes his new circumstances in his stride.

Dinner at Trafalgar House was back to being a pleasant affair. Tom was in good spirits. Sanditon was saved. Sidney was reasonably happy. Lady Denham would hopefully be as good as her word and invest enough to keep the workers on.   
Charlotte was quiet. Seeing James leave had torn her heart in two. His mother had been pleasant and she’d felt a warmth from her, especially once she understood the circumstances Charlotte was burdened with. 

“You aren’t eating Charlotte. Is anything the matter?” Mary looked concerned. She hoped she wasn’t sickening for anything. 

“Perhaps Charlotte needs some peace to recover from today’s sadness.” Sidney spoke for her. He could not know how correct he was. But it was not the funeral that pained Charlotte, though that had been sad enough.   
There was a loud rapping at the door.

“Who on earth could that be at this hour?” Mary looked concerned. Sidney stood quickly.

“The kitchen Tom. Now! Move!” He shoved Tom towards the back stairs. “Stay there. Whatever happens, do not come out.”

Hodges entered the dining room. 

“There are two gentlemen here. They’d like to see Mr Parker.” Sidney looked grim. Mary was confused.

“What could they possibly want? I’ll speak…”

“No Mary! Stay here with the children. I will speak to them.” Sidney drew himself up and walked purposely towards the drawing room where the men had been settled by Hodges. Charlotte followed at a distance. She hid in the shadows of the hall to hear the conversation.

Two darkly clothed men stood as Sidney entered the room. One large and rotund, the other smaller and rat-like in appearance.

“Mr Parker?”

“Yes. How can I help you at this hour, gentlemen?”

“Mr Tom Parker?”

“Yes. What is it you require? It is late and I am in no mood for visitors.” Sidney’s tone hardened. 

“Mr Parker. We come on a very grave matter indeed. I apologise for disturbing you, Sir.” The smaller, greasy man cowered a little and rubbed his hands. “I have here an order from the bank. Your loan has defaulted Mr Parker, and the bank has seen fit to foreclose. You are to accompany me to London. You will be held at Fleet Prison.”  
Charlotte stifled a scream and slipped back to the dining room where Mary stood ashen faced. She had heard the gentlemen too. 

“May I collect my things and say goodbye to my children?” Sidney stood stiffly tall, mustering courage not to show his fear. 

“If you could find your way Sir, to provide for our lodgings at the Crowne tonight, we are happy to travel with you in the morning?” The journey to Sanditon had been long and the carriage uncomfortable. A night's rest in a comfortable hotel would be most welcome, if their charge could be persuaded to pay up. Sidney would have none of it, but was glad to know the measure of these men. He left the room swiftly and entered the dining room.

“Sidney you can’t! Fetch Tom. I can’t let you go.” Mary whispered to him desperately.  
“No Mary. I won’t allow you. He would not survive it. I have seen worse in Antigua and the sailing ships of the Atlantic. I know what to expect. If you have some money, I would be glad of it. Now come outside and say goodbye to me as a wife.” Sidney collected his coat and a small purse of coins from the dining room chiffonier. As he passed Charlotte, he stopped. He gently kissed the top of her head. Taking her chin in his hand he turned her face up to him.

“Charlotte, you are released. I cannot expect your father to allow our marriage now. You are no longer obliged to marry me. There can be no stain to your reputation. This is my disgrace and it shall not taint you.” He swept out of the room, followed by a sobbing Mary. 

Outside Mary clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably, for all the world looking like his broken hearted wife. After some moments the men, not in the best of moods, urged Sidney into the carriage. Mary watched as they drove off, before running back into Trafalgar House and shouting for Tom.

“What is it? What has happened? Where is Sidney?” Tom looked around wildly, his wife so stricken and Charlotte looking shocked. Tom went to embrace Mary, to calm and comfort her. She froze as he advanced. As he enveloped her, her fists pummelled on his chest and she sobbed all the more.

“It’s your fault. All your fault. And your silly vainglorious ideas. What a fool you have been! You have bankrupted us. And Sidney, dear kind Sidney, has taken your place in debtor's prison to save you.” Tom held her tightly as she cried, no strength left in her. Charlotte crept from the room and left them.

When no more tears sprang from her eyes, Mary steadied herself. There was much to be done. She pulled away from Tom, a little brusquely, and dabbed at her red rimmed eyes. 

“I must pack. Excuse me. I will leave for London in the morning.”

Tom remonstrated.  
“But you can’t. Mary please? You are my life. I will repair this. You have my solemn word. I will go straight to London and I will make amends if it’s the last thing I do.”  
“No more promises Tom. All you do is break them.” With that Mary left for her chambers to ready for her London stay. 

The morning could not come soon enough for Mary. The trunks were packed and loaded into the carriage. Mary stole from the house at dawn, ensuring Tom was not woken. She was driven as quickly as possible and alighted at Bedford Place some hours later. Hodges dealt with the carriage and ordered the house be opened properly as Mrs Parker would be staying quite some time. Mary readied herself for another trip. The small Hansom was brought to the front of the house and Mary departed for Fleet Prison.


	34. Inside Fleet Prison

The carriage ride back to London was treacherous and uncomfortable. The men discussed wagers and their work, for the most part ignoring Sidney, who feigned sleep. Until.

“He’s a fine gentleman. Check his pockets. I’m sure that comely wife of his sent him off with plenty of coin.” The rat faced man encouraged his colleague. Sidney felt a hand close on his waistcoat pocket. With lightning reflexes Sidney snatched the man’s hand, twisting it painfully at the wrist. The rotund man let out a yell, the rat cowered. 

“Last I heard, the penalty for stealing is imprisonment. Is that a price you are willing to pay?” He let go of the man’s badly sprained wrist, giving him a glare of defiance. Sidney had ensured they would not trouble him again on the journey. 

They arrived in London, the stinking dark side of London around Faringdon, and pulled up outside Fleet Debtors’ Prison. 

The rat jabbed Sidney in the ribs thinking to wake him. Sidney drew his cane across his arm with a resounding thwack. The rat removed his arm quickly, and decided to try to be civil.

“We have arrived, Mr Parker. The Keeper will meet you and show you your new quarters.” He sniggered at his own joke. Sidney felt quite disgusted by his snide face. He stepped out of the carriage and stretched. He was greeted by a florid looking man, obviously used to far too much port wine. 

“Mr Parker?” The keeper sucked his teeth. “Oh we will have the pleasure of your company for a long, long time, won’t we now?” He smiled a sickly brown toothed smile. “Do follow me Sir.” 

They walked down a dark corridor filled with sleepy children, soot stained and hungry. Their wide eyes followed Sidney, some holding out a blackened hand for money or food. The passage opened onto a courtyard, which smelt only worse than the enclosed space they had left. 

“A gentleman such as yourself will of course receive the more luxurious lodgings.” The jeering fat face of the keeper looked perfect for a punch but Sidney thought better of it. They came to a door and the keeper jangled a large bunch of keys. He opened the door to another stinking and darkened room. Sidney felt himself propelled into the blackness, and stumbled over what he could only hope were sleeping bodies. He stood still for a moment, allowing his eyes to focus on his surroundings and get used to the darkness. The room was large and seemed to be filled with all manner of shapes and sizes of people. There were huddled groups, families with their young children, small collections of older children, some women and many large and somewhat menacing men. Several eyes followed Sidney as he found himself a space. The area close to the barred window was the most popular. Sidney found himself a corner away from the hordes and leant against the wall. 

With Mrs Stringer away from Eastbourne Park, the Duke set about the conversation he had to have with his daughters. He considered speaking to them in turn, but decided that would triple the agony. He thought to tell Elinor first. She would understand and not judge him. Her heart was pure and she would win over any doubts Elisabeth and Jane might have. He settled on biting the bullet and telling them all together and all at once. 

The new fashionable habit of afternoon tea seemed the perfect opportunity for the Duke to address the situation. 

The ladies joined him in the library, which afforded the best afternoon light. The Duke dismissed Brown. The ladies raised eyebrows, immediately knowing some exciting news was coming. 

“Papa, are we to discuss our dress allowances? It must be something quite important to dismiss Brown. At least tea has been poured.” Elisabeth looked forward to the annual negotiation for increases to her allowance. She had her eye on quite a number of high society functions which would require the finest attire. 

“Important as these matters are, I have something to say that is a little more important to me, but good news nonetheless.” The Duke was less nervous this time, as telling James had been difficult. His daughters, he hoped would be pleased for him.

“Well Papa, you have our full attention. Is it a ball?” Elinor hoped they could host another grand event. She loved the house to be full of guests enjoying their hospitality.

“Well a ball might be in order I would think. But first let me..”

“A hunt then, followed by a ball? Or a Point to Point. I hear the Duke of Gloucester’s race resulted in six society weddings! Imagine that?” Elisabeth started to get very excited at the thought. 

“I’d rather a shooting party Papa. I’ve been practising with the groundskeepers. They’ve said I am very good.” Jane enjoyed the outdoors pursuits much more than grand Balls.

“Of course they say you are good. They have to. They work for Papa. Would you rather they told the truth and said you couldn’t shoot fish in a barrel?” Elisabeth did not approve of the time Jane spent with the groundsmen. 

“I can shoot!” Jane was quite irate. Elisabeth was always so disparaging.  
“Enough!” The Duke stood to be heard. “Am I to be allowed to get a word in edgeways? Or shall we continue with idle tittle tattle for the whole of tea? I have something important to say and I should like to be allowed to say it.”

“Yes Papa!” All three ladies replied. This was obviously more important than they had realised. They fell silent and respectfully listened. 

With the girls expectant faces all turned to him, the Duke felt hesitant but plowed on.  
“I am to remarry.”

Jane squealed and hugged her father. Elinor beamed. Elisabeth remained unmoved.  
“Who?”

“Oh is it Lady Rothermere?”

“Really father, aren’t you too old?”

“Thank you for your support for my very good news. Am I to be allowed to finish? The girls fell silent again.

“I am marrying Mrs Stringer.”

The girls were uncharacteristically silent. A knowing smile spread over Elinor's face. How often had she watched her father walk the grounds with Mrs Stringer in deep conversation. Elisabeth looked at Elinor. It explained so much. The smiles she had seen them share so often. Jane spoke for them all.

“Oh I like Mrs Stringer. What do I call her now?” The Duke laughed with relief.   
“There is a little more to this, which I hope you will accept as you have the news so far.”

“James, or course! We have a brother.” Elisabeth, who had been his harshest critic, was now his most earnest supporter.

“Indeed. He is, as you have identified, your brother. But not just in marriage.” The Duke stopped. Elinor and Elisabeth looked aghast. Jane looked curious. 

“Papa! Are we to understand…?” Elinor wasn’t sure exactly what words she could use in the circumstances.

“Let me explain. I met Mrs Stringer when she came to work for your grandmother as her Lady’s maid. She comes from a good family and as the eldest of twelve, she chose to take a position, to help support her siblings and parents. They have a small estate which they farm and harvests had been poor for several years. We fell in love but your grandfather forbade us to wed. He introduced me to your mother and a wedding was fixed. Alicia, Mrs Stringer, was with child and she was married off swiftly to Mr Stringer, who also worked on the estate. It was all very respectable.”

The girls looked stunned, their mouths open but no sound to be heard. 

“Papa, you are James’ father?” Jane was the only one able to see clearly what her father was delicately trying to impart. 

“I am. Yes. And proud to be. He’s a fine man.”

Elinor and Elisabeth exchanged glances. 

“Papa, how will this affect our prospects. Surely we will be tainted by your, err, your indisgression?” Elinor, as the eldest and most likely to wed soonest, was concerned. A scandal could blight her chance of finding an eligible gentleman. 

“We will marry, Elinor. There will be no scandal. James will take his place as rightful heir to Eastbourne Park. I have spoken to him about this already. He is obligated to you all and will care for you and the estate after I have gone. I have no doubts at all.”  
Elisabeth has been silent for a while.

“Did you love Mama?” She looked at the Duke reproachfully.

“I came to love her very much. She gave me all three of you. I put thoughts of Alicia out of my mind, until your mother’s illness. Then I knew I needed her here, to look after your mother and help with the running of the house. You cannot deny she has done an excellent job with the household.”

The girls gathered themselves. The Duke looked happy and his relaxed countenance cheered them. Altogether they decided this was all rather marvellous news.


	35. Mary to the Rescue

Mary alighted from the Hansom outside Fleet Prison. Hodges was concerned that his mistress should go into such a place, but she did not wish to be accompanied.

“Just wait here. I do not expect to be long.” Mary gritted her teeth. Her courage swelled in her and she marched into the prison. She was met by an unsavoury stout man of indeterminable age and asked to be taken to see the Keeper. She was taken through passageways and darkened rooms until finally they came to the Keepers office. He welcomed Mary in a sickly servile way, bowing too long and peering up at her too closely. Mary tried not to look revolted at his grotesqueness. 

“How may I help a lady such as yourself? I cannot imagine what brings such an enchanting creature here.” The keeper attempted to take Mary’s hand, she snatched it away from him quickly.

“You have my husband. Tom Parker. I should like to see him please?” Mary fixed a treacherous glare to her face. She would not leave until she had got her way.  
“Of course, you must see him. There are however some fees…..” The Keeper regarded Mary. A fine looking woman, of obvious means. How much would she be willing to part with to gain her husband’s freedom he wondered. The Keepers fingers tingled as he thought of the money releasing Parker might bring him.

“I have lodgings for him in Shoe Lane. He will reside there until matters are concluded. Now take me to him. If he has been harmed, I will hold you responsible.” The steely glare in Mary’s eyes had a peculiar effect on the Keeper. He seemed to quite enjoy it and made no move from his office. He licked his lips. Mary took a threatening step closer.

“Take me to him. Now!”

“There is still the small matter of his costs, my Lady. If you would be so kind.” He bowed once more. Mary avoided looking down on his greasy, blacked pate. She threw a small bag of coins on his desk. 

“You will find this generous enough. Now, I’d like my husband please.”  
The Keeper scuttled to the door. 

“Follow me.” His tone now more businesslike and less ingratiating. He’d got what he wanted. 

They walked through the courtyard, where Mary fixed her gaze on the Keepers back, aware of stares and gawps from men in darkened corners. She would show no fear.   
They reached a large door. The Keeper drew out his keys and the door creaked open. 

“Parker.” He barked. Sidney emerged into the light, his eyes blinking at the sun.   
“Tom!” Mary threw herself at him, gathered him in her arms and pulled him away quickly. She marched Sidney smartly out through the passageway, almost running in her haste to get him away from this terrible place. Hodges was waiting and opened the carriage door. Mary pushed Sidney inside and they were away before either could catch their breath. 

Once back at Bedford Place, Mary gave instructions for a bath to be drawn of Sidney and food to be brought. She was most relieved to find he had not been hurt or ill treated. 

“You must rest after you have eaten. What a terrible ordeal.” She gazed at Sidney, his eyes deadened by the sights he had seen. 

“How did you? What did you say?” Sidney was aghast to have been allowed his freedom so quickly, since the debt was so large.

“Ways and means, dearest Sidney. As long as the keeper gets his fees for your incarceration he is amenable to you not being under his ‘care’. I will ensure he is kept biddable with regular inducements.”

Sidney relaxed slightly and let out a long sigh. 

“I’m not sure what we can do to resolve this mess. You can’t keep paying that despicable man.” Sidney, tired and still shocked from his experience, felt defeated.  
Mary smiled kindly, so relieved to have Sidney safe in the security of their home.  
“Leave matters to me. Now bed. You look tired and you can’t have slept all night. Off you go.”

Mary waited until she was certain Sidney was sleeping in his chambers. Hodges confirmed he had bathed and gone to bed.

Mary asked for the carriage. 

At Eastbourne Park, Mrs Stringer and James disembarked at the back of the house at the carriage mews. Their journey home had been fraught with worry. What would their reception be like? Disapproving and cold was a distinct possibility, but Mrs Stringer hoped she was wrong. The girls had lost their mother several years earlier, but still may not look kindly on her being replaced, especially by someone from downstairs. The girls had always, she believed, thought well of her, and she herself loved them, having watched them grow into fine young ladies. She was not to be disappointed. 

Jane had been watching for their return and saw the carriage make its way along the drive. She ran through the house rousing her sisters.

“They are here! They’ve arrived. Quick. Let us greet them.” The ladies dashed outside and ran to them. Arriving breathless and suddenly aware of decorum, and the presence of several servants, driver, groom and a stable boy, the ladies stopped and merely smiled broadly.

“Mrs Stringer, I’m sure you were not expecting a welcoming party. I do hope the funeral went well?” Elinor kept an eye on the interested glances and continued as normally as she was able. “We would like you to provide your insights for some new celebrations being planned for the estate. If you could be so kind to join us?” Her smile and knowing nod gave great cheer to Mrs Stringer. Her concerns that their father’s news would not be welcome, were dispelled with one gracious smile.  
“I shall make myself respectable Lady Elinor and join you shortly.” Mrs Stringer smiled back her message of gratitude for their acceptance.

All three ladies turned their attention to James. No words could be spoken yet, but their eyes showed their open hearts welcoming him to their family. James felt enormously relieved.


	36. Eliza is unwell

Charlotte heard Mary leave Trafalgar House as the sun rose. Watching Sidney being dragged away had been terrifying. She had not slept at all and could only wonder what could be happening to him. Charlotte rose to breakfast alone. Tom was nowhere to be seen. The house echoed eerily. 

Charlotte recalled James standing in the Square looking up at her window. She recalled the Ball and their half finished conversation. She felt certain he still cared for her. She remembered Sidney holding her face, his eyes focussed on hers as he spoke.

“I release you Charlotte. We cannot marry now.” Despite her awful sadness for Sidney and all of the Parkers, there was joy in her heart for James. She set to write to him immediately. 

Dear Mr Stringer,   
It is with a heavy heart I must tell you the bank has foreclosed its loan on Parker Developments. Sanditon looks to flounder and fall.   
A most terrible occurrence in the night, saw Mr Sidney Parker removed by wardens and taken away to prison in London. He kindly sought to inform me his disgrace is all his own and I am released from the engagement.   
During this terrible time at Trafalgar House, I find I have a joy in my heart that should not be so. My heart sings again, for you. Could it be we still share the same thoughts? If my feelings are repaid at all, I should be happy to hear from you.  
Your hopeful,  
Charlotte Heywood

Charlotte ran into town immediately. A light kiss to her letter sent it on its way.   
She walked to the sands and took the long path towards the Coves. Her mind drifted to the events of the last night. How quickly Sidney had understood and reacted to the situation pushing Tom away to safety. His command of the horrible men and his calmness talking to them. This must be his best self that Mary so oft spoke of, the self he hid from the world. Even as he had bent to kiss her, his eyes had looked only caring and warm. And then he had said those words. We can no longer marry. Oddly her heart should have jumped with sheer joy, but she found instead a small hollow in the pit of her stomach, an emptiness. She had so long counselled herself on the impending marriage and how she would ensure, not just her own but Sidney Parker's happiness also. It was her mission. She had decided she would endure it with good grace. All the energy expended on that thought had suddenly come to nought. She was free. Free of Sidney. And he in turn was imprisoned, as she had felt she had been all those weeks before, when her father’s letter had told of the engagement. How fearful and lost he must be. Charlotte had no idea what a debtor’s prison might be like but could only imagine horrors. Charlotte prayed he was safe and well. 

Mary was shown into Eliza’s magnificent drawing room. She waited several minutes until Eliza eventually appeared. She looked drawn and pale, with dark circles around her eyes. Mary was quite shocked to see her. 

“Goodness Eliza! Are you unwell?”

“Oh Mary. I am so pleased to see you. I seem to be suffering a great affliction. It has been several weeks now. I tire easily. I cannot face food. There is no moment when my intestines do not ail me. I look so miserable I could not welcome Sidney. What am I to do?” Eliza felt wretched, and looked as bad. 

Mary decided it was best to fetch the doctor. She sent Hodges to alert Dr Mafuse.   
While they waited Mary called for ginger tea and some oat cakes. 

“Do try a sip Eliza, and just a small bite. It will help settle the stomach.” Eliza found the ginger tea helped and she started to feel a little better. Mary started to laugh gently almost to herself, but her mirth spilled from her lips in relief of the recent days and the sight of poor distressed Eliza.

“The colour seems to be returning to your cheeks. You look much better already. But Eliza, I believe I may know what it is that ails you. I have suffered this same affliction myself. Four times in fact.” Mary held her laughter inside her but her heart was almost bursting.

“Do tell Mary. I shall survive this I hope, or do I have to expect the inevitable?” Weakened Eliza, sank into her chair.

“I do not wish to be indelicate and I hope you will excuse the impertinence, but I must ask. Could there be any chance that you may be, err, might be, with child?” Mary held Eliza’s hand in comfort. Eliza’s eyes grew wide, her mouth dropped open. She stared at Mary, her thoughts galloping through the recent weeks. When was the last time she had laid with Sidney, when were her monthly pains? In a flash it all became clear to her. Eliza was horrified. 

“Mary. It’s abominable. I believe you are correct. Oh the shame. What am I to do?”  
As a mother, Mary did not feel abomination, she felt only joy for her.

“I think that is something you need to ask Sidney. Do you not?” Mary stopped unsure whether Eliza might be affronted or not. Eliza merely blushed.

“Oh Eliza, he will be so pleased! You will be too, I promise. You have been bestowed the gift of life, the most precious gift of all.” Mary felt tears of joy spring from her eyes. After the worries of the fire and the awful prison, this news was the most welcome comfort. 

“I shall grow fat Mary. Will I ever fit my stays again? Gracious Sidney! What will he think?”

“Eliza, he will be delighted. He dotes on Henry, and the girls adore him. This will be the making of him. And you. I have no doubt.”

The ladies continued their genial conversation, with Mary explaining what had happened after the fire. Eliza dismissed the problems of rebuilding with a casual wave of her hand. It could all be sorted in an instant, with money. 

“But what of the farmer’s daughter Mary? I believe Sidney has been diverted in his attentions by her fresh faced naivety? Do tell me I am wrong?” Eliza scanned Mary’s face for any sign of distress at her question. Mary decided no good could come from the truth in these circumstances. 

“Oh Charlotte? Not at all. She has a strong liking for one of Tom’s workers. A little beneath her. But you know what girls are.” Eliza felt placated and able to concentrate on the problems of finance. 

“I can see, without substantial investment Sanditon will certainly suffer. I have a man, he manages and does. I will set him to the task. It will all be taken care of I assure you. Tom will not lead the project. I shan’t invest where he may be allowed to run amok with my money.” Eliza smiled her pinched smile at Mary. Where money was concerned she was extremely calculating. 

“Now you must tell me, what am I to endure in these coming months of confinement?”


	37. The Letter Arrives

It was a fine fresh day with a strong following breeze as James rose from his Regent Suite chambers. He felt enormously happy. His mother was betrothed to a man she had loved for more than two decades. The Duke was warm, intelligent and a man of such grace and sense, James felt very fortunate to be his son. He loved him already, as he felt their similarities of values and strengths. 

His sisters, so wise and amusing, had taken to him immediately without exception. He adored them and would do all that he could to protect them. They in turn were keen to take up his time and attention. Breakfast was a loud and exciting affair.  
“Papa, when might the servants be told of your news? I should like for err, well our breakfast party to include umm, another.” Jane was desperate for the secret to be revealed. She wasn’t sure how long she would last without tripping up.

“Papa will know, Jane. Leave him be.” Elinor was keen to start preparations so hoped it would be soon too.

“Well I think we know, if something is not said soon, Jane will be telling all the groundskeepers, and the job will be done.” Elisabeth teased, but the Duke was aware secrets would out quickly in a close household such as theirs. 

“Soon my dears. Lets stop gossip for now. Please.” The Duke sensed the large ears of Brown had pricked up, despite his discrete nature. 

“Have you heard from Charlotte, James? I hope you are not avoiding her attentions. She likes you a great deal.” Elisabeth was keen for a match. Charlotte would be a great addition to their family. So much fun. 

“I’ve received a letter from her today. I shall read it after our breakfast.” James had the small letter tucked into his waistcoat pocket. He checked it was still there. 

“Oh read it now. We must hear news of Sanditon. If of course your letters can be read aloud without shame?” Elisabeth raised a curious eyebrow as James coloured to a very rosy shade. There was general laughter at James' obvious embarrassment.  
He cleared his throat and thought it best to read the letter, not wishing his new family to think ill of him. He unfolded the letter and started to read quickly, scanning for any words of emotion that might be for him only. His face registered shock. He stood to his feet abruptly.

“Sidney Parker has been taken to prison. The bank has recalled the Parker loan!” James continued to read but did not speak further. The words his eyes devoured were of course, Charlotte was released. He cared not what had happened to Parker. Being incarcerated, he was no longer a problem. James wanted to jump up and down. He walked sedately towards the window instead, drawing deep breaths to contain the excitement and nerves that overcame him. 

“James are you alright? I didn’t realise he was a friend. You look quite shocked.” Elinor was concerned, James looked quite peculiar.

“Just surprised is all. Sanditon is close to my heart. Now it may never be completed.” James tried to calm his pounding heart, sure that it’s rapid beat could be heard. The Duke looked quietly thoughtful.

“I think Lady Denham has investment in Sanditon. She’s a distant cousin of my mother’s. Appalling woman by all accounts. I wonder if she will lose her money?”   
Breakfast concluded with speculation about Sidney and how he would bear prison. The girls particularly enjoying the idea of visits from Mrs Campion. James was eager to leave to speak to his mother, but before he could, the Duke requested a word.  
“James, hang about would you? I’d like to catch up on matters of the estate.” The girl’s left them to it. James stilled himself to concentrate on what could be wanted from him. He so wanted to be the son the Duke hoped for.

“Your Grace?”

“James, we really must dispense with that when we are alone. From today. I shall speak to Brown later and he can tell the household of our news. No more secrecy. I cannot stomach it. But first I’d like to discuss Sanditon with you. What do you know of it’s chances of success?” The Duke looked very interested and concentrated closely on James.

“Well I know that Mr Parker was not a good negotiator. He paid over the odds for many things. Insisted on Cornish stone, when Sanditon Stone is as fine quality, and readily available. Imported his oak from Scotland. It came by ship. We have oak forests not far, up at Willingden. Our timber could have been cut from there. He was a poor payer. The men got very angry never getting their wages. I’d have done things differently.” James was suddenly aware he had got a little carried away. The Duke still watched him closely, with very interested eyes. 

“James, the estate is all well and good, but we need to expand. Add more strings to our bow. Industry and enterprise, that’s what it’s all about these days. What if we took on Sanditon?” The Duke sat back in his chair and regarded as James’ head almost exploded with ideas. 

Once Doctor Mafuse had visited Eliza and confirmed Mary’s suspicions, the ladies travelled to Bedford Place. It was late in the afternoon and after a hot bath, and a restorative nap, Sidney was busy in the drawing room writing to potential investors. After what he had seen, he was determined not to go back to that prison. Mary left Eliza to speak to Sidney alone. 

“Eliza! I am pleased to see you. I called, while you were unwell. I do hope you are improved?” There was a strangeness to Eliza that Sidney could not quite understand. An excitement he’d not seen in her eyes for many years, but a look of trepidation also. 

“Darling Sidney. Mary told me of your ordeal. We will have this matter concluded shortly. I cannot risk the loss of you to that place.” Eliza looked at him earnestly. The moment to tell her news had come and Eliza felt a fear grip her. Suppose he rejected her, now that she needed him. Mary had been certain he would not. Eliza searched for the words she needed. Nothing came.

“What is it? Are you still ailing? You look uncommonly well.” Sidney grew concerned. Eliza did look well, glowing in fact. Could she be feverish?”

“Sidney, I, well we. That’s is, I was unwell. But I am not. I am, err, healthy, vital in fact and ..” Eliza could not bring herself to say the words. She took his hand and placed it carefully across her small waist, holding him to her. “I shall soon be getting an awful lot bigger.” Sidney looked confused, his hand on her smooth flat waist. He gazed into her eyes and slowly the thought developed. 

“You? Are you?” Sidney gasped, the widest smile on his lips. “Really? We are? You, you are with child? Please say that you are?” Sidney lifted her to him and crushed her against his chest before carefully setting her down. “Oh sorry. Must be more careful. Err, sit down. Ummm. Can I fetch you anything? Is there something you need? Oh this is the best news. The best news.” Sidney’s joy was unconfined. His emotions reached out of him and set him spinning dizzily. “Does Mary? Or course she does. Anyone else? When? I mean, how long before, err, arrival?”

“Sidney, calm yourself. Mary told me, at least, she guessed. The doctor came. We have months yet. But we need the wedding. Before I show.”


	38. At the Bank

James and the Duke spent a long time discussing Sanditon. In the end it was decided it would be the perfect opportunity to expand their fortunes, invest in something worthwhile and build a town together. James was very excited by the prospect. But there was more excitement to come. James could hold on no longer. He had wanted to tell his mother first of the good news, but as the morning with the Duke continued he found himself confiding in him. 

“Err, father?”

“My boy, I’ve been looking forward to hearing you call me that. Splendid. Please go on.”

“There’s a certain young lady, in Sanditon. I wish to ask for her hand. I’d like to do it soon. Very soon.”

“Charlotte? Well I wouldn’t worry about her getting snapped by anyone else. Does he know of your title and wealth?” The Duke was pleased for James.  
“She does not.” James hesitated.

“Well, tell her. You’ll be irresistible.” The Duke grinned knowingly.  
“I’d like her to accept me as a simple man. The Estate Manager. Then I’ll know she truly loves me and not my money or title.”

“Ah, very wise. Just like your mother. What does she say about it?”

“I’ve not had opportunity yet.” James looked worried.

“Well I dare say she will be over the moon. Now go and speak to her. I shall call for Brown and tell him about my marvellous news. Lets get on with it!” 

The Duke was in the most exuberant mood. Engaged to the woman he loved, with a son who accepted him, an opportunity to invest in a worthwhile project, and another wedding on the horizon. What could be better? He rang the bell to summon Brown.  
Almost silently Brown slid into the Duke’s study.

“Your Grace?”

“Ah, Brown. Good man. I have news which I would like you, in your inimitable style to relay to the servants. I am engaged, Brown.”

“Very good Your Grace.” Brown’s twinkled, Happy to see his master in such good spirits. He gave a small nod.

“Wait, wait. There's more. I shall be marrying Mrs Stringer.”

Inscrutable as ever, Brown was almost impassive, save for a smile that crept over his lips.

“The friendship has not gone unnoticed, Your Grace.”

Embarrassed and blushing the Duke continued.

“Yes, err, well then. There might be more the eagle eyed servants have not noticed. James, Mr Stringer, is my son. He will be the next Duke.” Brown momentarily and only fractionally staggered.

“Many congratulations, Your Grace.” Fully recovered from his slight lapse, Brown beamed, unable to hold his emotions in check any longer. “Am I able to impart this wonderful news to the staff?”

“Please do. And Mrs Stringer will be taking her meals upstairs with the family from now on. Oh and have the cakes Cook has made today, as a special tea for the staff when you tell them, would you? Bit of a celebration all round.” Brown bowed and swiftly left for the kitchens, calling at Mrs Stringer’s office in the way. 

James was with her as Brown knocked. 

“I understand congratulations are in order. And to you Sir.” Brown beamed, bowed and left them quickly. 

“James, you were saying, you have heard from Charlotte?”

“Yes, with Sidney Parker in jail, she is released from her engagement.” James, couldn't sit down. He paced around Mrs Stringers office, with excitement. “I need to go to her, Mother. This cannot wait.”

Left to his thoughts the Duke decided on action. They would travel to London immediately. The Parker loan would be bought out and they, the Wessex family would become the proprietors and developers of Sanditon. 

The Grand coach was readied, and trunks packed. The Duke decided he would travel with James and they would conclude the business together. He felt enormously proud to have his intelligent son by his side as they embarked on this exciting new venture.   
London was reached by nightfall and the party disembarked at Claridges. James took in the opulence and grandeur, studying it with an architect's eye. He was pleased to rest in his chambers, making notes in his sketchbook of all he had seen. Sanditon deserved some grandeur such as this. By morning, they were refreshed and departed for the bank. The Duke spoke to James.

“I shall lead negotiations James, if you do not mind. The Governor is an old friend. I assume your experience of bankers is limited?” James nodded. He had no experience of bankers whatsoever, having never required or met one. He followed the Duke into the bank. They were welcomed as royalty, shown into a large office and provided with wine. James took everything in his stride and settled comfortably to watch his father. 

“Your Grace, what an absolute honour. How can I be of assistance?” The governor of the bank greeted him. 

“I’ve come about the wretched Parker debt. That must be a cumbrance for you?” The Duke was lighthearted and jovial.

“We bear it with equanimity, Your Grace. Do you have an interest in Sanditon?” The governor was shrewd and careful.

“Admiral. Charles, I’m sure you recall our days together at school? Let me speak frankly to you. Sanditon is a half developed fishing village on a badly aspected bit of coastline. It suffers terribly with gales and will never be as fashionable as Brighton.   
I understand the debt is eighty thousand? The Parker family have no means to pay you. The proprietor of the business is in jail, so unlikely to pull off any miraculous recovery. The winter storms will come and blow down the half finished buildings and you’ll be left with dust and ashes. Who will invest in that?”

“William, what is your point?” The governor gave his old friend a steely look. He knew how shrewd a businessman the Duke could be. James spoke up.

“I surveyed the building work. It’s substandard, and overpriced poor materials were used. What’s built is worthless. The bank owns sand.”

“And you are Sir?” The governor was intrigued by the young man now speaking up.  
“This, Charles, is my son, James.” The Duke proudly introduced him.

“Right, well, I assume you have a proposition for me? What is it?” Shaken by what he had heard, the governor was concerned the debt would remain a loss to the bank, any money recouped would be better than none. 

“A fifth.” The Duke knew his opening gambit would be too low.

“Ha! Ridiculous. Half.” Charles wasn’t expecting his opening offer would be accepted either. This was just a game to them both. 

“A quarter and no more.” The Duke held his nerve. The governor studied him, contemplating slowly. Twenty thousand was better than nothing and nothing was a distinct possibility. 

“Agreed. But I’d like things settled soon.” The Duke smiled.

“I’ll settle immediately Charles. Take it from the coffers, you have my instructions.”  
The Duke and James left the bank in high spirits having bought up Sanditon for a fraction of the debt.

“Thank you for your input James. I assume you weren’t altogether truthful?” His eyes twinkled wickedly. “And there’s no shame in that when speaking to a banker.”

“Well, the materials were overpriced and since it’s burned down, it’s pretty substandard.” James looked a little reproachful. The Duke slapped him on the back and roared. 

“Well spoken James.”

Before leaving town for home, James asked to visit Bedford Place, to call on the Parker family, to give them news of their debt being repaid. He thought it only fair. His dislike of Sidney, now that Charlotte could be his, was easily cast aside.

The Duke waited in the carriage while James was shown inside. He was very surprised to be greeted by Sidney Parker.

“Mr Stringer. What can I do for you?” Sidney wondered what he might be doing in London and why he was dressed as a very fine dandy gentleman. He’d not seen him about Sanditon for a while, since the fire and his father’s funeral.

“I wanted to tell you Mr Tom Parker's debt has been repaid Sir.” James suddenly realised he hadn’t quite thought through his explanation. How would he explain his part in all this? However that didn’t matter. Sidney was flabbergasted.

“Truly? Repaid? We are free of it Mr Stringer?” Relief washed over Sidney and he sank into a chair. As he recovered himself he looked at James, suddenly curious.  
“Whatever it is you have done, I commend you Mr Stringer. I think we both know, I would not have done the same for you.”

“I know that, Sir.” James bowed and left him to rejoin the Duke outside. Sidney watched from the window and saw him climb into the Duke’s liveried carriage. He pondered on what he had seen, rather bemused. 

Once off on the south road, James suggested a detour to Sanditon, to view their new investment. James of course had another motive for his suggestion.


	39. Detour to Sanditon

James fidgeted. The carriage trundled, too slowly, towards Sanditon. He tried to estimate the time of arrival. If it was tea time, Charlotte could be home. If it was later, she might be visiting Georgiana. The Duke noticed James’ agitation.

“James, you seem disquieted.”

“My happiness rests on her answer, Father.” 

“From what your mother has told me, Charlotte is as keen to accept you as you are to ask. What Lady would ever turn you down James?

Now, whenwe arrive, I’d like you to show me around this new town of ours. I’m very interested to see what we’ve just purchased.” The carriage finally trundled into town.  
James and the Duke walked about the Square, looking at the buildings that edged it. James pointed out Trafalgar House, just as Tom Parker stepped through his front door. James introduced him graciously to the Duke and Tom’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. 

“Your Grace, a thousand welcomes. Let me beg your forgiveness for missing your arrival. Mr Thomas Parker at your service. I am greatly honoured. Do let me take you on a tour? As you will see we have the finest situation on the South Coast. Our sea water alone…”

“Yes, thank you Mr Parker. I do not give a fig for the sea, my estate borders Eastbourne. No, no, the reason I came here was to look at your fine building works. Lead on man.”

The Duke strode away towards the blackened burned terrace, with Tom scurrying behind him, regaling him with descriptions of what it all should have looked like. 

James stood in the Square wondering where he might find Charlotte. He decided on a drink in the Tavern to still his nerves. Fred welcomed him loudly.

“James! You are back. Can’t stay away from the old place?”

“Just a short visit Fred. Brought my employer. He’s with Mr Parker now.” James rolled his eyes, and Fred chuckled. They shared a beer together as old friends when Fred asked.

“What of Miss Heywood, James?”

“I’ve come to tell her Fred. Well, come to ask…” Fred beamed at James.  
“About time too! I usually see her walking the cliff at this time, towards your house James. Goes that way every evening for a stroll. She must miss you.” Fred gave James an encouraging slap on the back. “Off you go.” James downed his drink quickly and left in a hurry. He took the cliff path to his cottage, looking ahead for a sign of Charlotte.

Charlotte’s stroll before dinner would always take her to James’ cottage, even without thinking, she would find herself there. She’d stand outside for a moment, imagining a life inside with James, before turning back towards town. This evening as the sun began to set, she turned from the cottage again and headed back to town. As she walked she saw the top of a tall top hat appearing over the hill. Intrigued, she walked on, until she saw Mr Stringer running towards her. 

As James spotted Charlotte he increased his speed, running more quickly. He reached her breathless, as she greeted him.

“Mr Stringer, I didn’t know you were visiting. What brings you to Sanditon?” Charlotte looked hopefully at James. 

“I came, Charlotte, as soon as I received your letter. What excellent news. Well no, not excellent for Mr Parker, but excellent news! We are free to marry Charlotte. Say you will accept me?” James in such a rush, forgot to go down on one knee, instead he clasped Charlotte’s hands in his and pulled her to him.

“Of course I do. How could I not? It has been the only thing on my mind since Mr Parker absolved me of my promise to him.” Euphoria swamped James. He gently placed his hands around Charlotte’s face and slowly bent to kiss her. She raised herself onto tiptoe to reach his lips more quickly, her hands resting in his shoulders as the wind whipped around them. Charlotte’s loose hair caught against his face, the fresh smell of salt filled him. Their kiss lingered, their faces close, as James felt himself engulfed in her deep brown eyes. They moved apart slowly and reluctantly.  
“We should get back.” They spoke as one, then laughed.

“Mr Parker might miss me.” Charlotte was worried about Tom since Mary had left for London. He had not seemed himself. They started their walk back to town, James offering his arm and Charlotte thrilled to take it. 

“I have someone I’d like you to meet. The Duke of Wessex came to Sanditon with me. He wanted to see the building works.” James really wanted his father to meet Charlotte. He was also quite apprehensive, uncomfortable at hiding some truths from her.

“That is your employer, is it not? I should be very pleased to meet him. I’ve never had the honour of meeting a Duke.” Charlotte smiled happily, unphased at the thought of meeting a peer of the realm. 

“He is. He is also shortly to wed my mother.” James revealed a little more, cautiously.  
“Goodness James! What incredible news! I am so pleased for your mother. For them both.” Charlotte was over the moon. Mrs Stringer had touched Charlotte’s heart with her concern and care of her when they had met. 

“He will be very pleased to meet you too, Charlotte.” A feeling of great pride swelled in James. He couldn’t wait to introduce her to the Duke, but he hoped he wouldn’t give away the last and greatest secret. 

As they walked along the sands, they saw the Duke climb from one of the bathing machines, with Tom waving his arms and espousing the delights of sea bathing. The Duke waved cheerily.

“James, what do you say, Tom here, would like to go sea bathing? Ahh, you must be Miss Heywood. Enchanted to meet you my dear. My daughters tell me you are the best reason to visit Sanditon.” Tom looked somewhat put out.

“Oh, that cannot be. Sanditon is captivating, Your Grace. As are your daughters. I certainly enjoyed their company at the Midsummer Ball.” Charlotte warmed to the Duke immediately. His kind eyes, so similar to the Wessex Ladies, twinkled and his demeanour felt so familiar and warm. 

Tom stepped up, sensing the loss of the Duke's attention and certain he could confirm his patronage and investment, if he could just have more time. 

“Your Grace, could I extend an invitation to dinner, for yourself and of course Young Stringer? You could be our guests and travel home tomorrow. I would be most honoured.” The Duke took a sly look at James’ and gave a wink.

“That would be very kind of you Mr Parker. I would be delighted. I believe we have some business to discuss.” 

Tom rubbed his hands with glee.


	40. Dinner with the Duke

The party returned to Trafalgar House, where on Tom’s instructions the servants flew into a maelstrom of activity preparing two guest rooms for their very auspicious guests. 

Charlotte retired to her chambers to prepare for dinner while the gentlemen settled in the study. Tom continued in full flow. He was the only one enjoying the sound of his voice. After several minutes of overblown descriptions of the town and how it would rise from the ashes, sure as eggs are eggs, the Duke had heard quite enough.  
“Mr Parker, it strikes me your building works should have been completed with more men, and better equipment. From what I’ve seen, working conditions are poor and downright dangerous. You lost a life through bad management. What do you have to say?” James turned to his father in awe. He’d seen the harder side to him in the bank, but this was quite different. He was stern, as if telling off a servant who had stolen from him. 

Tom blustered through excuses and half finished explanations, tripping through his words too quickly and worse of all denying any responsibility. The Duke's irritation grew.

“Mr Parker, you are not equipped to be the proprietor of such a fine town. Your treatment of your workforce is shabby and you have retained their services only through the respect they had for James. Now we have a proposition for you, which James will explain.”

James stared open mouthed at his father, unsure of what was expected of him, or what he was permitted to say.

“I’m not sure, Your Grace, perhaps I could..” James' look of abject fear made the Duke smile. He continued.

“It’s like this Mr Parker. You are absolved of all debt. We have seen to it. Your brother no longer has the threat of prison over him, I’m sure you will be happy to know.” The Duke paused and waved his empty glass. “More wine perhaps?”

Astounded Tom filled all the glasses, downed his wine quickly and hesitated to speak.  
“You are wondering about your position, are you not? Tom nodded, he was ghostly white, sure of more shocks to come. 

“So, as the debt is no longer your responsibility, neither is Sanditon. The responsibility passes to James here. Now, I have heard marvellous reports of the Grand Regatta and my daughters regaled me of the delights of the Midsummer Ball. You have a talent Mr Parker, for bringing enjoyment to people. You do not have a talent for building.” The Duke sat back in his chair and nodded to James. “Your turn.”   
James knew what he wanted to say and began.

“Mr Parker, we would like you to continue in your role promoting Sanditon, welcoming guests, and overseeing events. We envisage a full season next year with a cricket tournament for local villages, a bigger regatta, more Balls, some shooting, carriage driving and horse racing.” Tom got somewhat cross and his voice became raised.  
“With all due respect Your Grace. Mr Stringer, you are my foreman, it is not your place to tell me what I can and cannot do in my town.”

The increase in voices had alerted Charlotte who came down the stairs quietly, listening to the gentlemen in what seemed to be a disagreement. She sat on the bottom step to continue listening. 

“Ah, unfortunately Parker, you are incorrect and perhaps did not hear me. It is no longer your town.” The Duke smiled a knowing smile. James continued.

“Sanditon is now the property of the Duke, Mr Parker. But we are most pleased for you to continue in the role of spokesperson. I shall be in charge of the redevelopment from now on.”

Tom was shaken to the core. Everything he had worked for had been taken from him. He slumped into his seat, the wind taken from his sails.

“But I have such plans, I, it was going to be..” Words failed Tom. Charlotte aghast at what she had heard, but similarly thrilled by James' direct and assertive proclamation ‘I am in charge’ decided to enter the room.

The gentlemen stood as Charlotte entered, and Hodges rang the gong for dinner. James offered his arm to Charlotte and they followed an abject Tom into the dining room.

Tom did not speak much, he stared gloomily into his plate as the Duke asked Charlotte how she came to be in Sanditon, and what she thought of its future development. Charlotte spoke eloquently of design and building practices.

“We have a Lady Architect in our midst.” James added proudly. The Duke raised an enquiring eyebrow at James. James nodded but said nothing. The Duke decided to press the subject and turned his attention back to Charlotte.

“Now my dear, has James spoken to you? I understand he was hopeful of securing your hand?” Charlotte beamed, holding the news inside her had been so hard, she felt she would burst. At last being able to speak of it, Charlotte excitedly explained.  
“He did indeed Your Grace and I was most happy to accept him. I understood we would live on your estate, in the Manager’s cottage but might that not be so? Sanditon would suit me also, most well. James has built himself the most lovely cottage. I hope you have seen it? Oh do excuse me, I have a tendency to talk too much.” Tom coughed almost choking.

“Charlotte, your engagement! To Sidney?”

“He released me Mr Parker, when the wardens took him. James has asked me to marry him and I have accepted. I was obliged to be engaged to Mr Parker, I never chose to be.” Charlotte’s tone was a little cold. The Duke spoke up.

“Well done my dear. One should only ever marry for mutual love and affection, not obligation.

As the evening drew on, Tom’s regret at inviting the Duke to dinner mellowed with brandy and he cheered at the thought of promoting Sanditon for another glorious season. It had all been his idea after all, and what better investor to have than the Duke of Wessex.


	41. Eliza and Sidney

Eliza, when not feeling bilious was filled with an excitement and drive she had not felt for years. The house was packed and closed, her trunks were ready and a suitable lodging in Sanditon had been found.

Discussions for the wedding had proceeded well.  
“Am I to assume the preparations will be elaborate and expensive?” Sidney had enquired, his manner teasing and light.

“Darling no! A small country wedding will be just the thing. I cannot risk anyone guessing my predicament. My girth expands daily. The poor seamstress is beside herself adding fabric at every fitting. All is arranged. Reverend Hankins has been very accommodating. 

Sidney watched with pleasure as Eliza readied for her journey to Sanditon. She sent her carriage and servants ahead, to prepare the new house. Sidney, Eliza and Mary travelled the following day. 

Tom greeted them all outside Trafalgar House. 

“Mary, thank goodness. Oh Sidney! What a brother I have. I can never thank you. All is well now I hope? Least said, soonest mended, isn’t that so. Oh Mrs Campion. Just visiting I assume?” Tom attempted a smile for Eliza. It fell a little short.

“Tom, I’ve taken the Seaview House for the summer. It will do for a while after the wedding.” Eliza smiled at Sidney, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Let’s get out of this howling gale, shall we.” Mary ushered everyone inside. “We can talk more over tea.”

They settled into the drawing room and tea was served. Tom looked at Eliza.  
“So Mrs Campion, you are here for a wedding? A society wedding I hope?” The cold gaze Eliza normally saved for Tom seemed to have shifted. She giggled at him.  
“Not A wedding, Tom, silly. My wedding. To Sidney. Not society, but a good country wedding with family and friends. And soon too.” Eliza stretched out her hand towards Sidney. He took hold of her hand in his.

“Good news hey, Tom?” Sidney grinned like a fool. Tom pursed his lips, in what he hoped was a smile. Tea was concluded and the ladies left to view Eliza’s new lodgings. 

Tom and Sidney moved to the study. They had a great deal to discuss. Tom began.  
“Really Sidney? Eliza?” 

“She makes me laugh Tom, I’d forgotten what they felt like. The snippy comments, the reversed compliments. She’s beautiful, witty, rich and I’ve loved her for a decade. It’s what you wanted, is it not? Me, married. Speaking of which, where is Charlotte?” Sidney knew there was something not quite right as he’d entered Trafalgar House but couldn’t put his finger in it.

“Oh she’s travelled home to Willingden. To prepare for her wedding to Young Stringer.” Tom looked reproachful. 

“Ah right.” A small thought remained at the forefront of Sidney’s mind. Without imagining a married life to Charlotte he’d never have found himself in this happy situation. He quickly dismissed the ‘what if’ in his thoughts. Tom continued. 

“I suggest you are right. Of course you are. Right as always Sidney. It’s been a trying few days. The Duke of Wessex visited. He’s our new investor.” Tom hesitated.

“I was in London, Tom. I know. He bought the debt. Stringer told me. So now he owns Sanditon and I assume you work for him?” Sidney considered this a pretty lucky turn of events considering what could have happened. “Could have been a lot worse Tom. Think about it.”

“Yes, yes of course. We must look to the future. Even if I do answer to Stringer.” Tom looked downcast.

“Stringer?” Sidney roared with laughter. “I’m sorry Tom. What you put that poor man through. Never paying wages, substandard working conditions, you’ll be lucky he doesn’t have you flogged.” Tom saw the funny side. He had been awfully unfair to Mr Stringer and expected far too much from him. In return he’d brought the Duke to Sanditon and saved the Parker family from a lifetime of debt.

“I thought you hated him. Stringer?”

“Hmmm, long time ago Tom. Found him down at the Coves once. Eliza was walking back into town, when she stopped for shells. She caught him emerging from the waves. It was all very embarrassing. I blamed him. He was too young to realise. He didn’t deliberately ambush her. It was unfortunate. I see that now.” Sidney looked wistfully into his glass.

With Sidney safe and seemingly very happy, and Mary back home, Tom considered himself extremely fortunate. Sidney had a request.

“As I can see you are in great heart, and all is well with Tom Parker, I’d like to ask a favour?” 

“Anything brother dear, ask away.” Tom would have given him the moon if he could.  
“I’d like the old house. You don’t live in it. Arthur and Diana don’t want it. I thought Eliza and I could make it our home. She thinks living here is better for when, errr, when we are married.” Sidney loved his old parents home. High above Sanditon town, views stretched across the bay.

“Of course. It’s yours! Let’s visit shall we? It might need renovation before you move in. I’ll get Young Stringer on it right away.” Tom jumped to his feet enthused and energised.

“I think you might want to consider asking Mr Stringer for his services. You um, answer to him, remember.” Sidney gave a humorously perplexed look.

“I shall need reminding of that, frequently.” Tom didn’t let a mere detail concern him too much.

Tom called for the carriage to be readied and they collected Mary and Eliza from Seaview House.

“Sidney has had the excellent notion of living in the old house, Mary. What do you think of that?” Tom, grasped Mary’s arm, to help her into the carriage. “Hold on tight to me, my dear. That’s the way.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea. I hate that Sanditon Villa is empty. It’s such a pretty place. I loved it there.” Mary quite missed the home she shared with Tom when they were first married.

“Oh Sidney, I remember it so fondly. Your mother's roses around the door. Your father sitting in the morning room sketching the view. It’s a wonderful idea. I believe it even has the perfect nursery. Arthur’s room. At the top of the house.” Eliza blushed quickly but the mention of a nursery was missed entirely by Tom, who’d gazed down at his town, feeling all the pride of an owner and developer, despite no longer being either.


	42. Chapter 42

Charlotte travelled home in Tom’s carriage. Supremely happy with the news she would deliver but apprehensive at the reception it might receive. She also couldn’t wait to see her siblings.

As the carriage drew closer, the boys playing in the fields saw her. They ran to the farmhouse, shouting to Mama, that Charlotte was home. Everyone quickly gathered to greet her.

“Charlotte, my dear, how wonderful to see you!” Her mother hugged her tightly. “Papa is not best pleased. We have received no letters for you. And just the one from your betrothed, Mr Parker. Is he here? Will we meet him?”

“Mama, is Papa very cross?” Charlotte’s eyes were wide. She hated disappointing him. “I need to explain something.”

“Best we go inside. Papa is with Mr Smith, sheering today. He will be home after dark. We have lots of time.”

Mrs Heywood led Charlotte into the kitchen. The little ones threw themselves on her, climbing into her lap and sitting as close as they could. Luncheon was quickly served. Bread and vegetables, with a little cheese. Charlotte answered the many questions from her siblings. They asked about sea bathing and sandcastles, sea shells and what the Parker children were like. Eventually, Charlotte was left in peace and Mama came to sit with her.

“Charlotte, now tell me your news. You know you can tell me anything.” She sat back and waited. Charlotte looked burdened and abashed. 

“Mama, when Papa promised me to Mr Parker, I did not love him. I did not want to marry him.” Mrs Heywood gasped.  
“But Charlotte, his letter said…”

“I believe Papa was misled. But I understood why and came to a friendship with Mr Parker. He is a nice man. Then there was a terrible fire, and after wardens came and took Mr Parker away. A debt was owed. He released me of our engagement because of his disgrace. I am not engaged to him.” Mrs Heywood, got up and put her arms around Charlotte.

“Oh I’m so sorry Charlotte. You know you could have told us. There will be others, I am sure. It was an advantageous match but there’s nothing to be done. You will find another.” Mrs Heywood searched for the heartbreak in Charlotte’s eyes. She found none. 

“Mama, there is another.” Charlotte’s eyes shone with delight. “I loved him from our first meeting. He has an excellent situation, with the Duke of Wessex and he is the architect of Sanditon.” Charlotte bubbled with excitement.

“Well! That does sound very favourable. And you are certain he loves you? Because a marriage without love, is just a form of slavery. We would not wish that on you.” Mama was certain Charlotte was blessed with the sense to make the right choice, so much better to hear it from her own lips than in a dry letter. 

“Please tell me Mama, why did Papa choose Mr Parker for me? I didn’t understand.” Charlotte needed to know why her parents had acted as they had.

“His letter Charlotte. He professed such love and understanding for you. He impressed upon us your regard for him. How could we not agree?”

Charlotte was bemused. Sidney Parker has never, least not until very recently, displayed any sort of tender feeling for her.   
“Anyway.” Charlotte shook her head, displacing the picture of Sidney as he kissed her head, from her mind. “Mr James Stringer is my betrothed. We should like to wed soon.”

It took but minutes to convince Mr Heywood that Charlotte was indeed engaged, and happy to marry, but not to the expected gentleman. A daughter marrying well, and displaying the happiness he saw in Charlotte was quite enough for Papa. He trusted her to make the choice. He wrote inviting Mr Stringer to visit, so formal introductions could be made.

It was merely days before James arrived on horseback for his eagerly awaited meeting with Mr Heywood. He was looking forward to seeing the siblings he had heard so much about. 

He was greeted by many pairs of curious eyes and a very happy Charlotte. 

He was introduced in turn to each member of the family and hoped he would retain all their names. Finally he was presented to Mr Heywood, who requested a walk, and they took a turn about the fields together. 

“I understand Mr Stringer, you are the developer of Sanditon. That is a position of great importance indeed.”

“I am Sir. I fully expect Sanditon to rival Brighton as the foremost seaside resort on the Southcoast. It has the backing of the Duke of Wessex, my, err, employer. Together we have great plans for Sanditon’s development.” James could happily speak of Sanditon and building for a long time, but didn’t wish to bore Mr Heywood. 

“Charlotte has explained you have built your own home too. Impressive Mr Stringer.” Mr Heywood felt comfortable with James, his down to earth manner and openness of spirit would suit Charlotte well. 

“Indeed Sir, we will have a comfortable home.” 

As they continued their walk, Mr Heywood indicated the oak and red pine woodlands planted by his great grandfather, and now ready for felling. 

“We are investing in timber machinery Mr Stringer. We expect to produce fine strong timber for the building trade. Be minded to remember that when you come to order your materials for Sanditon.” Mr Heywood was not one to shy away from self promotion when an opportunity arose.

All too soon, James’ visit was drawing to a close and little time had been spent with Charlotte. It was only a matter of weeks before they would be wed and living in Sanditon. James hoped to be able to steal her away for another kiss. Charlotte thought similarly.

“I wonder if James and I could walk together Papa, before he leaves?” Charlotte controlled her blushes, while James turned from her, in case his smile should be seen. 

“You may. But be careful. Little eyes will be following you.” Mr Heywood chuckled to himself. The little ones would no doubt follow James, as new exciting guests were not frequently welcomed to the farm. They would ensure there was no untoward behaviour. 

James and Charlotte walked towards the river, well aware Charlotte’s younger siblings were watching them. They strolled slowly, speaking quietly.

“I had hoped we could find some time to be alone, Charlotte.” 

“So did I.” Charlotte grasped James’ hand in hers and took off at lightning speed, for the small copse at the end of the lane. Reaching the shelter of the trees, Charlotte pulled James behind a dense hazel bush. Both giggled breathlessly.   
“They can’t see us here.”

“And how exactly, Miss Charlotte do you know that?” James was happily surprised by Charlotte’s ingenuity.   
“It is where we hide when Papa asks for help mucking out. But we won’t have long before they find us.”

James took that as his cue to act. He scooped Charlotte into his arms and kissed her breathlessly and quickly. Charlotte had long wanted to touch the curls on his head and took the opportunity to run her fingers through them as he kissed her. A sensation so delightful, she knew it would sustain her over the weeks until their wedding.

In Sanditon, it was time for the counselling of the betrothed for Sidney and Eliza. They were summoned to tea with Reverend Hankins. It was a stilted affair. Eliza stifled giggles, Sidney held in the need to sigh loudly and Reverend Hankins spouted forth with advice for a newly married couple.

“There must be patience and time, as a lily does not flower over night and may take many weeks to err, bloom. It must be handled with respect until it is ready to be, err, be…”

“Reverend Hankins, I am a widow. I do not have to use my imagination.” Eliza beamed at him, a smile she knew would make the embarrassed Reverend squirm in his seat.

Revered Hankins looked almost as if he would burn away, his cheeks fired so red.

“Indeed Madam, and so it is that a gentleman, also be given the time to adjust to the married ways, and the ways of his wife.”  
Sidney placed down his cup, a little too roughly in its saucer. 

“I really don’t believe you need me for this. I have guests to welcome, Reverend Hankins, a very good day to you.” Sidney strode out of the vicarage and into the sunshine. Eliza held her giggles. 

“I’d like to thank you, Reverend for your sage and helpful advice. Should we encounter any difficulties with our lilies, I know I can turn to you.” Eliza fluttered her eyelashes rather dramatically, enjoying the look of abject horror on the Reverend’s face. She swept from the parlour and found Sidney waiting under the cherry tree.

“That man is really quite appalling.” Sidney chuckled. 

“I think it was sweet he told you to be respectful when handling my lily.” Sidney roared with laughter. Eliza giggled with him, happy to have the gentle spirit of the old Sidney back, as it had been hidden from her for too long.


	43. Sidney and Eliza Wed

Sidney sat at Tom’s desk in the study. He wrote to Charlotte. It was important to explain her part in the happy celebration he was about to enjoy.

My Dear Charlotte,   
The time has almost come for my wedding. Now that I finally have a chance of happiness I realise it is you I have to thank for this joyful occasion. I had convinced myself I was destined to remain alone, that I was ill suited for matrimony. On our surprise engagement I learned that compatibility and understanding were precious gifts that I could freely give and receive. You taught me that, during our small acquaintance.  
I would like to extend an invitation to you and Mr Stringer to the festivities and I would be very pleased if you were to accept.  
With gratitude,  
Mr Sidney Parker 

When Charlotte received the invitation to the wedding in Sanditon, she was greatly cheered. Sidney had found happiness. It was everything she had wanted for him.   
She chose a suitable dress for a country wedding and travelled with excitement back to Sanditon, knowing she would see James. 

The bright sunshine of the Wedding morning brought the townsfolk to the church. Charlotte walked with Mary and the children. Tom had accompanied Sidney earlier, his job to keep his brother calm, and later walk the bride up the aisle. The church was filled with flowers, the one decadence Eliza had insisted upon. 

Charlotte entered the church, scanning the pews for James. He’d taken a seat towards the back and Charlotte slipped in beside him. Charlotte let her hand fall from her lap and rest beside her. She gently tapped James’ leg. He gave her a gentle smile and slipped his hand over hers holding it tightly. 

Eliza, dressed in ivory satin arrived outside the church. Her hair was dressed with white Easter lilies, a little nod to their private joke. Her legs shook, her hands trembled, the butterflies in her stomach threatened to lift and fly away with her.  
Tom helped her down from the carriage.

“You look ravishing my dear. You will make Sidney a very happy man.”  
They walked together up the aisle to the sweet sounds of a harp being played. Sidney turned to see her appear through the doors, lit up by the sunshine, she glowed. He staggered slightly at the breathtaking sight. Her golden hair shining, hanging in curls around her face, with lilies entwined around the chignon, just visible.  
As they reached Sidney, Tom took Eliza’s hand and passed it to him. She placed her hand over Sidney’s and they took one final step together toward the altar. Before them stood Reverend Hankins and he started proceedings.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted by God himself.”

James squeezed Charlotte’s hand. Soon those words would be spoken for them, binding them together for life. 

“Sidney, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to reside together according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?”

Sidney could feel his throat close, his mouth dry up and his hands tremble. He wasn't even able to draw in a steadying breath.

“I will.” Sounded from high in his throat. A strange disembodied sound, a higher pitch than his normal baritone.

“Eliza, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to reside together after God’s ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, comfort and serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

“I will.” Eliza sounded breathless as she spoke. Indeed her breath was shallow and a dizziness settled on her. She gripped Sidney’s hands firmly for strength.   
Sidney began his vows.

“I, Sidney Parker, take thee, Eliza Campion, to my wedded wife, to cherish and to hold from this day forward, with joy, with understanding, and with patience; to love and to care for, till death us do part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.” 

Sidney finally drew in a breath to sustain him as he looked down at Eliza. She looked fragile and ethereal, but with an inner strength he knew would steer him to greatness.   
Eliza gazed transfixed on Sidney’s eyes and she began her vows.

“I, Eliza Campion, take thee, Sidney Parker, to my wedded husband, to have and to love from this day forward, with devotion and loyalty, to adore, to cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

Eliza released from her nerves steadied, tears of joy sprang from her eyes. Sidney took up the ring, the wedding band that had belonged to his mother, given to her by his father. He placed it onto Eliza’s finger and Reverend Hankins continued.

“O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name. This ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, through Jesus Christ our Lord.”

As the couple walked out of the church, wreathed in smiles so wide their faces would ache the following day, Charlotte noticed her cheeks were wet with tears of joy. The dark shadow that had always seemed to accompany Sidney was banished, and there was only light in his happy eyes. Eliza almost skipped with delight out into the churchyard. After many congratulations, Sidney and Eliza climbed into the Landau carriage and were taken to the Assembly Rooms, where a full feast awaited the whole town. 

Celebrations continued long into the night. Charlotte and James were enraptured. Seeing the happy couple enjoy their wedding made their nuptials seem all the closer. With a matter of just two short weeks to wait, their excitement was palpable and visible to everyone. They danced and laughed all evening. Charlotte eventually required some air and found her way to the balcony to watch the dancers and musicians. Sidney stepped onto the balcony with her.

Charlotte smiled at this elated Sidney Parker.

“At last, I didn’t expect to get you alone.” Sidney seemed pleased to have Charlotte’s attention, but she wondered what he might say. 

“Charlotte, I was a brut. I hope that I am a different man now.”  
Charlotte looked up at him, his handsome features open and kind.

“No, you are the same man, but much improved.” It gave Charlotte contentment to impart to him her opinion of him now. She knew he had always been a good man despite his outward countenance.

“If I have changed at all, it is in no small part down to you. I have never wanted to care for anyone except myself. By caring, you showed me the better way to live. To make something of myself and put myself into someone’s power. That is what I am trying to do. I thank you for it Miss Heywood.” With that he gave a light kiss to the back of her hand and left the balcony. 

Sidney went in search of Eliza, who was dancing a merry jig with Diana. They laughed together as they twirled around, abandoned to the lively music. Sidney caught them both in his arms as their fervour threatened to get the better of them.   
“Come on now ladies. Do be careful. A little less wine I think, for both of you.”  
Sidney placed Diana on a seat and spoke to Dr Fuchs.

“Dr Fuchs, could you see to my sister, Diana please. She requires a little air and some refreshment.”

“Ja wohl Herr Parker. It is my pleasure.” Dr Fuchs looked more than happy to be of service to a lightheaded and giddy Diana.

Sidney left them, taking Eliza with him.

“Time for us to leave, I think.” They walked out into a clear moon lit night, the sky full of stars, and strolled back to Seaview House. Their married life begun.


	44. The Ring

James had thought long and hard of the perfect ring for Charlotte. His sisters had tried to help. The family jewels were brought out and finely examined, but nothing seemed quite right. James pondered. Once back in Sanditon, thoughts of the stream came to James. He’d long heard tales of gold being found in the sand and mud at the bottom. He’d even gone searching for it as a child, keen to find a gift for his mother. But he’d lacked the skill and patience. Now he was determined. He rose at first light and went to the head of the stream. He sat by the waterfall and removed his boots and socks, waded out into the fast moving stream and with a flat iron plate started the laborious job of panning for gold. At first there was nothing. Just golden sand and small pebbles, but as his eyes sharpened and his technique improved he saw the tiniest flecks of shimmering gold at the bottom of his pan. He lifted them out and carefully placed them on his saddle bag, where they drew the sunlight with a lustrous glow. James spent many hours bent down in the stream, searching through the light golden sand and mud for the bright golden crumbs of precious metal. By nightfall, he regarded his haul. The flecks and tiny nuggets were swept up into his handkerchief and he attempted to straighten out his stiff and aching back. 

The following morning James brought his treasure to the blacksmith. Together they took the tiny gold pieces and fired up the furnace. James watched as the glimmering metal liquified into a pool of molten sunlight. It was cooled slowly and poured into a furrow in the anvil where it formed into a sliver of pure gold. James lifted it and examined it closely. The blacksmith gave him the smallest of his hammers and James worked the flexible metal into a smooth band curling it while still warm around his smallest finger. 

The ring shone bright and James beamed. Finally happy he had the right prize for his bride. 

In Willingden preparations had been made and the whole village had come together to help. The maypole was decorated and would be the centre of the celebrations. The town square was festooned with garlands. Mama had frantically worked to ready their home for guests and callers. Everything was neat as a pin. 

Since Eastbourne was advantageously positioned not too far from Willingden, it was decided by the Duke that a visit was in order. He had not been a father to James growing up, but would make up for it now he was an adult. He sent word to Mr Heywood that a family gathering was in order and he sent a carriage to collect James from Sanditon. The Duke and Mrs Stringer took their first trip together, and met James at the horse stop on the Eastbourne Road. James' carriage remained and his horses were rested, while he continued his journey with his parents. 

They arrived at the Heywood Farm by midday. 

“These are simple gentlefolk, father.” James was worried he might find the Heywood circumstances too far beneath him. As it turned out James was not correct in his assumption the Heywoods were mere farmers. The farm was large and rambling, and James had not seen all of it. It housed many tenants, not just tenant farmers. There were wheelwrights, blacksmiths, carpenters and carriage makers, and a whole host of craft producers making leather goods and furniture. Mr Heywood was keen to expand into business and enterprise when so many harvests had been poor. Land just wasn’t what it used to be. His farm, while still not rich, was on a firm footing toward financial growth.

“Do not concern yourself James, I am happy in all company be they prince or pauper. Charlotte is a fine young lady. Her family could never disappoint.”

The Heywoods has been thrown into a turmoil of excitement at the thought of a Duke arriving at their home. Only Mr Heywood viewed the meeting with equanimity. 

“The Duke can take us as he finds us. Please stop your sweeping children. We will have no floor.” 

Mr Heywood greeted the Duke warmly as he stepped from the carriage in the courtyard. Mama had lined up the children and they were presented to the Duke and Mrs Stringer in descending order. 

“My word, Mrs Heywood what a fine brood you have.” The Duke had never seen so many children in one place before. He took her arm and was led into the Heywood parlour, kept especially, most of the time, just to receive guests. They settled together over some wine until Mr Heywood decided it was time for a gentlemanly discussion.   
Mr Heywood and the Duke removed to the study, leaving the ladies to discuss wedding preparations. Charlotte and James escaped for a short walk to the river, accompanied by several smaller Heywoods.

Mrs Heywood showed Mrs Stringer into the family kitchen. 

“We can speak plainly here Mrs Stringer. The children will not disturb us until they are hungry. I understand from Charlotte your wedding will be held shortly also?” The ladies were of similar age and similar station and found themselves to have much in common. A love of flowers and gardening, the gentle arts of painting and drawing, but what they wanted to discuss was the wedding of their children.

“Charlotte is a wonderful young lady Mrs Heywood I commend you. I could not imagine a finer choice that James could have made.” Mrs Stringer knew there were truths that needed to be told, before a wedding could be sanctioned by the Heywood parents. It had been discussed how best to introduce these truths and the Duke was persuaded to break the news gently to Mr Heywood. 

“I wonder how much you know of my impending wedding Mrs Heywood? The Duke once we are married, has decided to bestow upon James the inheritance of his estate.” Mrs Heywood gasped, understanding immediately what that would mean for Charlotte.

“My goodness Mrs Stringer! I shall be required to curtsy to my own daughter!” The idea did not displease her, it was just simply shocking.

“It was James' decision not to tell Charlotte of this prior to asking for her hand. He wanted to ensure she accepted him for himself and not for any wealth he might have.” Mrs Stringer looked worried, as she spoke.

“I think that was a wise decision by James, Mrs Stringer. Charlotte is so fiercely independent it may have coloured her vision. However I know that she loves James with her whole soul, and will support him in everything he faces.” Mrs Heywood’s assurances placated the worries that Mrs Stringer felt.

“As Charlotte is not aware of this situation, I trust I can count on your disgression Mrs Stringer? I am sure James will tell her when the time is right.” The ladies smiled, and broke into conspiratorial laughter. It was the most perfect secret to share.

In the study a similar but more manly version of the conversation was taking place.  
“Mr Heywood, you know of my betrothal to Mrs Stringer, but let me explain a little of what has occurred in the past. Mrs Stringer, Alicia, and I were in love many years ago, prior to my arranged marriage. Despite my wishes, my father chose a bride for me, causing myself and Alicia great distress.” The Duke looked most solemn. Mr Heywood shifted uncomfortably, thinking back to the letter he had received from Mr Parker and agreeing to Charlotte’s engagement to him, without ever ensuring her feelings on the matter. The Duke continued.

“While we had a pleasing life together and I was blessed with three daughters, Alicia was always my true love. It is important that James marries for love, Mr Heywood. I am certain of his feelings for Charlotte. Can you assure me of Charlotte’s feelings for him?” Mr Heywood contemplated those words. Charlotte had not spoken of Mr Parker, suffice to explain her release from her promise to him. She had spoken a great deal of James. His fortitude dealing with Mr Tom Parker and the building works in Sanditon. His artwork and his beautiful cottage, made by his own hands. Mr Heywood felt assured.

“Your Grace, I am certain, there can be no other man than fine Mr Stringer for my daughter. His practical abilities and his excellent temperament suit her perfectly. His position as your employee developing Sanditon will engage Charlotte’s interest and she will support him with fortitude.”

“In that case, let us raise a toast Mr Heywood.” The Duke clinked his glass. “To James Stringer, my son and heir.” With that, the wine glass slipped from Mr Heywood’s fingers and smashed delicately on the floor. His fingers remained in the air still appearing to clutch an invisible glass, his mouth so far open in utter disbelief, the Duke was able to count up his teeth. 

“Your?”

“Indeed. I am very proud of him Mr Heywood.”

“So he will become…”

“Tenth Duke of Wessex upon my death. Yes.” The Duke beamed at Mr Heywood.

“Does Charlotte?”

“No. I believe James is at a loss how to explain the situation with delicacy to her. But I have a plan. Let us keep this secret to ourselves for now, shall we?”


	45. The Wedding of Charlotte and James

The whole village turned out for Charlotte’s wedding. In fact, villagers from further afield walked miles to get to Willingden. The news of a Duke in attendance was exciting and the village filled with more people than even the harvest brought. 

There were, of course, the visitors from Sanditon also. Many workers and friends had made the journey to see James marry. Even Tom and Mary attended. 

Charlotte prepared herself. She wore her mother’s wedding dress. It had been fitted for her and brought up to the latest fashion with longer sleeves and lace trimmings. The dress had originated from a high society aunt of her mother’s who had it made especially for Mrs Heywood upon her marriage. It sparkled with pearls and had many layers of the lightest silk, in the palest cream. The colour set off the dark brown curls of Charlotte’s hair perfectly. 

Mama worked diligently mastering Charlotte’s unruly curls into obedient ringlets around her face. Small cherry blossom blooms were woven into her curls. Charlotte was exceedingly nervous. 

In Eastbourne James was dressed in his wedding suit. The ladies, all very excited, prepared for their journey, dressed in their finest London fashion, and William and Alicia looked forward to seeing their son married. Two carriages were prepared.The ladies would travel together in one, leaving the Duke to travel with James.

The ladies climbed into the carriage. Elisabeth and Jane took up their seats with their backs to the horses, leaving a seat for Mrs Stringer beside Elinor. Mrs Stringer hesitated to climb into the carriage. 

“Please Lady Elisabeth, take your seat beside Lady Elinor. It is not proper. I shall sit beside Lady Jane,” 

“Nonsense Mrs Stringer, you are virtually our mother, and I care not for rank within the family.” Lady Elisabeth did not move, save to extend her hand and help Mrs Stringer into her seat, facing forward. Mrs Stringer felt very grateful for the kindness given to her by the ladies and the growing affection they showed her. 

James climbed into his carriage. He was not nervous. He was excited and thrilled, and had a calmness that even surprised the Duke. 

“I've always known, father, that my life was meant to be something more than a stone mason in a small town. I always felt it. Today I feel all I have waited for is coming true.”

The journey was comfortable and relatively quick. The carriages pulled up in the village square, next to the church. 

“It all looks so charming. Like something Mr Constable might paint, don’t you think?” Elisabeth had an artist's eye, and she was drawn to the colours and tones around her. 

“It’s certainly busy. Who knew our dear sister had so many friends?” Elinor looked about at the groups of people meeting and talking, waiting for the church bell to call them. 

At twelve the bells began, a melodious chiming sonnet of notes, repeated over again, calling everyone to the ceremony. 

The Duke and James stood with Mr and Mrs Heywood, greeting everyone as they entered the church and settled into their pews. Once everyone was seated, Mr Heywood took his horse for the short journey to collect Charlotte and Alison from the farm and accompany them to the church. They took the carriage to the village and drew up outside the church. Alison kissed Charlotte quickly, jumped down and slipped inside, taking her seat next to Mama at the front, with all the other Heywoods. Mr Heywood turned to Charlotte.

“Ready my dear?” He held out his arm, and Charlotte took a firm grasp.

“Ready father.” Charlotte took a deep breath, stilled her nerves, and walked confidently if a little quickly, towards the church doors. The strains of the organ music filled the air. 

The doors were opened for them and Charlotte saw James standing at the altar. His long top coat in deep red fitted tightly across his shoulders. There was just a glimpse of his waistcoat of fine gold brocade underneath. His pantaloons matched the colour of Charlotte’s dress, a pale cream that offset the red of his topcoat. Charlotte gasped at the sight of him. He brushed his curls from his forehead as he saw her. Charlotte’s measured steps up the aisle increased in speed once more.

The ceremony passed in a blur for Charlotte. Her gaze fixed on James, as the sun streamed through the stained glass of the church windows, colours playing on the stone floor. The Reverend spoke, James and Charlotte repeated their vows, and then time slowed, as if in a dream. James took Charlotte’s hand to place the ring. She watched as the band of bright gleaming gold slid onto her finger. It was the most beautiful ring Charlotte had ever seen. She tore her eyes from it to look into James’ face as he leant towards her for a kiss. Their lips met and Charlotte felt herself swoon. James' arm caught the small of her back and held her to him. It felt like an age as they stood together, the assembled mass applauding joyously. The organ struck up again and the music carried them out of the church and on into the village square. 

Rows of tables lined the square, filled with foods and bottles of wine, all brought by the villagers to share together. Charlotte and James sat at a table close to the maypole. The Duke and Mrs Stringer sat beside Charlotte, while Mr and Mrs Heywood flanked James. Charlotte, with all the excitement had not eaten much for several days, now found herself quite hungry. But there were many, many toasts. Mr Heywood stood to welcome James to the family. James stood to thank everyone. Charlotte drank her glass of wine, feeling it giddy her head and unsteady her feet. The Duke stood, and a quiet fell over the assembled crowd. 

“I’d like to thank Mr and Mrs Heywood and the whole of Willingden for this excellent celebration and wonderful feast.” A loud cheer went up through the crowd, and many glasses were raised.

“I’d also like to thank Charlotte for making James a very happy and very lucky man.” Charlotte blushed deeply, taking more wine, to hide her sudden shyness. Her head began to swim a little. 

“I also wish to thank Mrs Stringer who will shortly become my wife. And in recognition of her and the happiness she has brought me, I should like to bestow a gift on Charlotte and James. That gift is an Earldom. So please raise your glasses to the new Earl and Countess of Sanditon.”


	46. Eastbourne House

Charlotte and James both, equally stunned, stared at the Duke, as the assembled mass of friends and family, all cheered and raised their glasses. Mr and Mrs Heywood smiled knowingly. Charlotte looked at James. The wine had made her head spin. She wasn’t sure what she had heard. 

“What? What did he mean James? James lent close to Charlotte, and whispered.  
“Charlotte, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out. All will be explained, but for now, this is our wedding and we shall enjoy it.” The toasts continued welcoming the Duke to Willingden, thanking him for his interest in the village, congratulating him on his engagement. Charlotte took gulps of wine, her mind pleasantly filled with music and best wishes and one irksome thought she couldn’t quite leave. 

With the toasts finally completed James stood and pulled Charlotte towards the centre of the square and they began a dance. Charlotte was a bit distracted.  
“How can that be? I married an estate manager. Has your station been so elevated James, through your hard work and talent?”

“I believe my father thinks so, yes Charlotte.” 

Charlotte’s eyes grew wide as her husband’s words entered her understanding.  
“The Duke? Oh goodness!” Charlotte looked across at Mrs Stringer and the Duke. They sat so close, Mrs Stringer paying close attention to his words. She looked enraptured. Charlotte’s gaze went next to the ladies, dancing merrily together and laughing joyfully. She felt the love her new family had for each other and knew she would fit into their closeness too. She turned her attention to her new husband.   
“Tell me James, how exactly am I to address you now? Mr Stringer, Wessex, Earl of Sanditon Sir?” She giggled, the wine not helping her keep to the dance steps. She stumbled slightly. James took hold of Charlotte firmly, and spun her expertly around the floor.

“We shall concern ourselves with all that tomorrow, but for now I hope you are prepared to dance!” James pulled Charlotte firmly to him and led her through a waltz, the tempo at first quite spirited, as they swirled around the floor. But with a look towards the musicians from James, as he mouthed ‘Lento’, the music slowed. James lowered his head towards Charlotte and focussed closely on her eyes. He pulled her hand into him and held it against his chest. They moved as one, swaying together with the slow tempo. Charlotte blushed a little, aware her parents were watching her, held so closely in James’ arms. As they moved about the floor, she forgot all else around her, seeing and feeling only James. The dancing continued and the villagers sang and played together. 

As the evening drew on, the carriages were called. Charlotte and James said goodbye to the Heywood family and took the first carriage back to Eastbourne Park. Their first night together would be spent in the guest wing.

The Duke, Mrs Stringer and the ladies travelled home in the other carriage. Although the ladies had been rather reluctant to leave. The dancing had been merry, the wine plentiful and the attentions of pleasing young men quite diverting.

“I do believe much more fun can be had at a village dance than at the grandest ballrooms in London.” Elisabeth was quite certain.

“That is because you have not concerned yourself with what appears proper or what people will say.” Elinor allowed herself the insight into her sister’s temperament.  
“Well in London, all we do is make sure we are seen, and then move on. I do not care a fig for being seen. I prefer to dance, and dance with whoever I choose.” Elisabeth proclaimed with a mischievous giggle. 

James and Charlotte settled into the comfortable carriage. As they pulled away they both realised they were alone. A wool blanket enveloped them. James wrapped his arms around Charlotte, feeling her small waist and sliding his hands up her corset, stopping just as his fingers reached to her breasts. He heard her breath quicken and he pulled her to him. Their kisses grew deeper and more intense. In the darkness of the carriage Charlotte felt emboldened to touch her husband. She ran her hands up his arms feeling the strong forearms she’d so admired, when he worked with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. She felt his rounded, firm biceps and wide shoulders. Her hands explored his back and down towards his waist. His form was captivating and Charlotte mused at the thought of him in just a muslin shirt. From her waist James hands strayed over her thighs. He felt an intense need to feel her skin and grasped her skirts, but stopped himself. Charlotte slipped her hand inside the gold waistcoat feeling the smooth muslin against James skin. Her hand moved down his torso to feel the ripples of his muscles, until her forearm nudged an unexpected mass. Charlotte startled and moved suddenly. James caught her arm and pressed it to his torso, then lower, breathing heavily. 

It was fortunate they arrived at Eastbourne Park before long. 

At the house, Charlotte stood open mouthed, until the servants came out to greet them. Charlotte’s bags were taken and Underfootman Roberts introduced Charlotte to her ladies maid for the evening. Charlotte and James were shown to their chambers. They seemed to walk a great distance down halls and along passageways. Lady’s maid Brown, the daughter of the Duke’s Butler Brown, stopped outside a large door. She opened it and explained.

“These are your chambers my lady.” Charlotte stood in the wide passageway peering into her room. She looked around somewhat distressed. James walked further down the passageway and stopped outside the next door. Roberts opened it. James winked at Charlotte and stepped inside his room. Charlotte followed Brown into her chambers.

A bath had been drawn for Charlotte and a beautiful lace nightgown placed on her bed. Brown showed Charlotte the room.

“Mistress, I shall help you out of your gown, then return after your bath, to dress your hair. Is there anything else I can do?”

There were many questions Charlotte wanted to ask, the uppermost was, where was her husband? Brown noticed her disquiet.

“My lady, I believe you might be interested to know, there is a door to the Master’s chambers.” She pulled back a long curtain to reveal another door. Charlotte understood, and felt much relief.

Brown helped Charlotte undress and take a bath. She left her momentarily and returned with wine and some fruit.

She carefully dressed Charlotte in the long nightgown of delicate lace. Finally she took down Charlotte’s hair, attending to it, until it had the most lustrous sheen.   
“If that is all My Lady, I will leave you.” Charlotte nodded, and found herself alone. 

Outside Brown nodded to Roberts who stood beside the door to James’ chambers.   
“Mistress is ready.” Roberts entered James’ chambers and indicated the connecting door.

“Lady Charlotte has now retired My Lord.” He bowed and left the room. 

James had been prepared for this moment by a well meaning if rather embarrassing conversation with his father in the carriage before the wedding. The Duke had spoken of meeting and falling in love with his mother. He’d tried to reassure James that married life would be surprising but pleasing in many ways, and new couples would ‘find a way’ and often ‘one just knows’. James tried not to feel confused or troubled by his father’s valiant attempts to inform him. 

James took a large gulp of wine and knocked on the door that would take him into Charlotte’s chamber. 

Charlotte startled at the knocking, ran quickly to the door and opened it. James stood before her in only a long white chemise open to midway down his chest. The sight of him almost made her faint. The outline of the muscles she had so recently discovered as she caressed his arms in the carriage ride home, were larger and more formed than her hands had indicated. His muscled, firm legs carried him towards her quickly as he rushed to take her into his arms again. They embraced. James’ fingers went to the delicate buttons on Charlotte’s gown, trying to undo them. His haste and the delicacy of the fabric defeated him. Charlotte slipped her hand inside his chemise and onto the skin of his chest. His skin was smooth and soft and so warm. She knew she needed to feel his skin against hers. She pulled his chemise to one side and kissed his neck, moving slowly down, planting kisses onto his hard chest. Charlotte suddenly charged with passion, pulled at the chemise, dragging it over his head, and tossing it to one side. James stood before her, gloriously naked. In an instant her nightgown was discarded, and she stood naked also. The sensation of his skin against hers was exquisite. James pulled Charlotte onto the bed. The coolness of the silk quilt against them startled then both, making them gasp, then giggle. Their bodies entwined, the heat from their embrace setting every nerve ending on fire. The flames of their ardour burned passionately and they did indeed find the way.


End file.
